Hiei?
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Por un azar del destino... ¡Hiei se convierte en mujer!, un demonio lastima de gravedad a Kurama y si lo quieren volver a la vida Hiei tendrá que darle parte de su escencia que con urgencia necesita. Yaoi? Hiei? x Kurama TERMINADO LEMON
1. ¿Hiei?

Hola a todos este es mi segundo fanfic, he aquí una historia que se me ocurrió en la escuela en la clase de inglés mientras dormía, la voy a publicar antes de que a alguien más se le ocurra la idea. Pero antes una pequeña entrada a nuestra historia. Cada vez que vean algunas palabras entre comillas ('...') significa que son cosas que para Hiei son demasiado ningens.  
  
CAPITULO 1 ¿HIEI?  
  
HIEI POV'S Era aún muy temprano, estaba despertándome de mi sueño, había sido extremadamente extraño, lo recuerdo muy bien, si, era un demonio, parecía humano, pero simplemente no lo era, este tenia unas garras o cuchillas no vi bien lo que eran pero las tenía en las manos, el cabello largo de un color morado sumamente oscuro, vestía de forma parecida a la de Kurama, este también se echaba encima varias prendas de ropa (bueno según yo Kurama siempre vestía demasiada ropa), tenia unos aretes y un tatuaje en su mejilla derecha el cual tenía forma de dos flechas las cuales estaban colocadas paralelas la una a la otra e iban en sentido contrario, ese sueño me dio a entender que yo estaba peleando con ese demonio, también estaban Kurama, Yusuke y el deforme ese (Kuwabara) y le lanzó un objeto que no alcancé a distinguir bien a Kurama, era como una pequeña esfera, el tonto no la vio venir y no tuve tiempo de quitarlo así que me interpuse entre el proyectil y Kurama, éste se introducía a mi cuerpo y después lo demás ya no lo recuerdo, eso si que me frustra el olvidar un estúpido sueño, solo cuando tengo interés en lo que soñé este se vuelve un recuerdo olvidado para no volverse a cruzar en mi mente nunca mas.  
  
Volteo a ver a Kurama el cual aun estaba aún dormido, por alguna razón no pude dejar de notar lo hermoso que se veía, aquellos cabellos rojizos cayendo delicadamente por su rostro, su respiración tranquila y serena, su piel la cual era clara y se podía ver fácilmente su suavidad, y esos labios se veían tan suaves y húmedos.... ¿pero que estupideces estaba pensando?, eso no era de mí, Kurama era mi amigo MI AMIGO Y SOLO ESO se lo tenía que meter en la cabeza, pero cada vez que le miraba sentía algo extraño era como un calor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, era como fuego que crecía por mi interior pero ese fuego era bastante placentero y no quemaba.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba pensando simplemente no podía, ese maldito kitsune me había metido ¿sensaciones?, ¿sentimientos?, ¿emociones?, me maldije a mi mismo por pensar en eso y a Kurama por haberme introducido a ese maldito mundo de que?, ¿calidez? o ¿estupidez? Era difícil saber la maldita respuesta.  
  
Vi esa cosa a la que los ningens llaman 'reloj' Kurama dice que en esa cosa se puede ver la 'hora' vaya que esos ningens se las arreglan, pero bueno veo ese 'reloj' y se pueden ver marcados tres números y dos letras: 4:39 am, según lo que me había enseñado el kitsune eso era muy temprano y eso no se sabia solo por esa cosa, sino, por el cielo ya que éste tenia ese color azul marino impregnado en él y ese ambiente de frescura y humedad. Decidí quedarme un poco mas para meditar un poco sobre algo que vino a mi mente de la nada: mi niñez.... me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera pasado lo que me paso, si simplemente hubiera tenido una vida normal y tranquila con mi hermana y mis padres.... ,o si esas koorimes no me hubieran tirado a aquel río....., o si mi madre ni estuviera muerta en este momento...., o si mi hermana siempre hubiera sabido que yo soy su hermano y en este momento supiera de mi existencia....., o si yo al igual que Kurama hubiera tenido a oportunidad de volver a nacer...., aunque pensándolo bien el kitsune agotó gravemente sus poderes al resucitar, no mejor el volver a nacer no, pero él lo tenía todo, amigos, familia, buenas calificaciones en esa cosa que llaman 'escuela' (el kitsune me dijo que tener buenas 'calificaciones' era muy bueno), a varias personas que querían estar con él y lo mas importante una madre que le quería y se preocupaba por él.  
  
Vaya eso de pensar no era tan difícil, pero la vez algo doloroso, aunque ahora ya no me importaba tanto como antes, ya me da casi por igual, volteo a ver ese 'reloj' son las 5:35 am vaya ya casi ha pasado una hora, me gustaría pensar un poco mas, mmmmmmmmm........., pero sobre que?, mmmmmmmmmmm............., creo que sobre lo que pienso de Kurama, eso no es habitual en mí yo nunca me he preocupado por los demás solo por mí mismo, aunque a veces no he podido pensar solo en mi por las interrupciones en mis pensamientos con ese estúpido ex – Youko me pregunto si aún será un Youko, mmmmmmmmmm......, no idiota estabas con lo de Kurama eso se lo preguntas después, me dijo una pequeña voz en mi interior y opte por hacerle caso, bueno en que estaba?, en lo de Kurama idiota, me recordó esa voz, no pude evitar el contestarle pero esta tenía razón tenía que resolver eso y pronto, yo no podía permitirme emociones.  
  
Ya me estaba imaginando al gran Hiei Jaganshi tratando de ayudar a los demás porque tenia 'compasión' si, ja, como no eso sería muy tonto de mi parte.  
  
Voltee a ver a Kurama una vez mas, esta vez la escasa luz que se filtraba por aquella ventana daba un poco a su rostro, sentí ese extraño calor recorrer mi cuerpo una vez mas, ¿pero porque demonios sentía eso?????, en mi vida lo había sentido por nada ni por nadie, hasta que llego ese kitsune....... rayos!!! Maldigo a cada una de esas estúpidas emociones ningen ¿porque tuvieron que haber existido? Bueno volviendo a Kurama mire de nuevo el 'reloj' ahora eran las 6:15 am, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi esa cosa la ultima vez...... no se que hacer siempre que me quedo a dormir con el kitsune me voy al amanecer, antes de que despierte, pero hora, no me apetece hacer eso, al contrario quiero estar con él el resto del día, ya sé me voy a ir con él a esa 'escuela' no se el porque, pero decidí no pensar mas por ese momento y quedarme hasta que despierte y salga de ese capullo al que los ningens llaman 'saco de dormir' para darle a conocer mi decisión.  
  
Veo que Kurama va despertando lentamente, simplemente lo voltee a ver y a esperar que él diera el primer paso para entablar una conversación.  
  
KUR AMA POV'S  
  
Vaya tuve un sueño muy raro pero la vez muy, mmmmmmmmmm......., no se como describirlo, bueno, me gusto, para ser sincero me gusto mucho, en él aparecía yo en un lugar que no pude identificar y además no le preste mucha atención y de repente aparece Hiei, este simplemente me lanzó una mirada y desaparecía en las sombras eso me asustó, que le pasaría? su mirada reflejaba mmmmmmmmmm.........., ¿preocupación?, no lo se, eso me dio a entender, solo lo sabría el Hiei de mis sueños, luego aparecía una esfera y al momento se transformaba en una chica.....pero esa chica........ERA IDÉNTICA A HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No lo podía creer!!! Tenía todas las características de Hiei solo que ella era mujer, tenia aquel mismo flequillo blanco solo que con el cabello mas largo como 15 cm debajo de sus hombros y lo tenia algo igual de desordenado en la parte superior, vestía de la misma forma que Hiei siempre lo hace con ese tono negro en sus ropas, bueno pues su pecho había crecido y sus caderas se habían ensanchado, aun tenia su jagan pero pude observar que estaba herida, debajo se sus costillas del lado derecho había sangre.... pude observar que le dolía así que me le acerque corriendo, ella ya no se pudo sostener mas y calló pero alcancé a sostenerla en mis brazos, ella me vio, su mirada era muy confusa no pude identificar lo que me decían esos ojos de color sangre.  
  
Solo veía su cara de dolor a pesar de que era una herida pequeña (no tanto era como del tamaño de una pelota de golf) no pudo evitar el retorcerse un poco de dolor lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla entre mis brazos y cargarla, ella me dijo "¿qué crees que haces Kurama?" solo me dedique a darle una sonrisa y a darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, ja, ambos nos sonrojamos y me apresuré a llevarla a un lugar donde le pudiera curar su herida.  
  
Entonces vuelvo a la realidad y me levanto, volteo a ver mi cama y ahí encuentro a Hiei sentado, mirándome, al parecer esperaba que le diera los buenos días así que cumplí su petición:  
  
-"Buenos días Hiei, dime ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?"  
  
-"Hn"  
  
-"Espera, ¿tú estas aquí?"  
  
-"¿Qué no me vez?"  
  
-"Si...., pero... es que.... tu..." Titubee no puedo creer que se haya quedado toda la noche, tendrá que ver esto algo con mi sueño?.  
  
-"Al grano kitsune"  
  
-"Bueno es que tu nunca te quedas, siempre te vas antes de que yo me levante para ir a la 'escuela'"  
  
-"¿Te molesta que me quede?"  
  
-"No, no en absoluto, al contrario, pero Hiei..."  
  
-"Hn"  
  
-"Yo no voy a estar en toda la mañana, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Eso me tenía intrigado.  
  
-"Iré a la 'escuela' contigo"  
  
-"Hiei, no creo que puedas hacer eso"  
  
-"¿Porque no?  
  
-"1 porque no eres un ningen, 2 porque no sabes que se hace en la escuela, 3 porque no sabemos como reaccionaran mis compañeros y mis maestros a tu visita y 4 porque no tienes uniforme."  
  
-"¿Sólo por eso no puedo ir a ese maldito lugar?"  
  
-"Bueno si quieres ir puedes hacerlo pero no vayas hacia mi cuando te enfrentes a los problemas diarios de 'la escueeela misteriosa'" Era mi deber advertirle y para divertirme lo hice en un tono de jugo como ese que hacen para referirse a algo siniestro.  
  
-"¿Qué problemas?"  
  
-"Hiei, créeme no quieres saberlo" No creo que sea prudente decírselo.  
  
-"¿Por qué no?"  
  
-"Pues porque no" Sus preguntas estaban comenzando a desesperarme un poco.  
  
-"Bueno de todos modos iré"  
  
-"Está bien pero no te quieres poner otra cosa?, esa ropa no es muy común entre los humanos que digamos y llamarías mucho la atención"  
  
-"¿Qué quieres que me ponga?, no tengo otra cosa, además a quien le importa como me vea?"  
  
-"A mí"  
  
-"¿Y entonces que se supone que haga? ¿Quieres que me vaya sin ropa o que?"  
  
-"Espera"  
  
Entonces busque en mi armario y encontré un pequeño uniforme escolar que hacia años que no usaba, creo que le quedará bien. Era de color azul al igual que el que usamos en la 'escuela', espero que no me ocasione problemas en el lugar ya mencionado.  
  
-"Aquí tienes"  
  
-"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
-"Es un antiguo uniforme escolar que yo usaba, creo que te quedara bien, pruébatelo"  
  
-"Hn"  
  
Solo me volteo a ver y de repente comprendí su mensaje.  
  
-"Esta bien yo me iré al baño a cambiarme de ropa" Le dije con tranquilidad, él quería estar solo para cambiarse. Solo recibí una mirada a cambio de mis palabras.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Bueno yo quería ir a ese lugar para conocer simplemente, y si podía humillar a aquellos humanos claro, pero para eso dijo el kitsune que tenia que mezclarme entre ellos o eso creo que entendí, bueno pues utilizaría uno de esos 'uniformes escolares' para poder entrar a la aclamada 'escuela'. Me cambié rápido no quería que Kurama llegara cuando yo estuviera a medias, me quedaba un poco grande pero no tanto, de hecho para mi me quedaba bastante bien, aunque me sentía tonto usándolo.  
  
En cuanto terminé Kurama apareció vistiendo también aquel 'uniforme' pero cuando estuve a punto de dirigirle la palabra...  
  
-"¿Shuichi ya estas listo para ir a la 'escuela'?, el desayuno ya esta listo"  
  
-"Si madre en un segundo bajo"  
  
Solo me limité a dirigirle una mirada pero entonces mejor le dije:  
  
-"Te espero afuera"  
  
Lo mas rápido que pude me salí del cuarto del kitsune y a esperar afuera hasta que este terminara lo que tenía que hacer y así de una vez largarnos a esa 'escuela'.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Hiei lo había hecho de nuevo, me había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero así era él y ya no lo podía cambiar, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar mi desayuno aunque me sentí algo culpable porque a Hiei le esperaba un duro día y no había comido nada, así que comí lo mas rápido que pude y le hice un 'emparedado' a Hiei para que se lo fuera comiendo en el camino, con la excusa a mi madre de que me quería llevar un 'lonche'.  
  
Al salir busque a Hiei pero no lo hice por mucho tiempo ya que este apareció de la nada frente a mi.  
  
-"No te tardaste mucho, creí que saldrías como hasta el día de mañana, ¿Qué es eso?" y vio el pequeño papel con el que había envuelto el 'emparedado'.  
  
-"Esto es un 'emparedado'" Le expliqué.  
  
-"¿Y para qué es?"  
  
-"Pues es para que te lo comas, anda y apresúrate que la 'escuela' no esta muy lejos". Vi como lo devoraba con rapidez, me agradaba que me hiciera caso, ja ja ja.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Ese 'emparedado' no estuvo tan mal, pero esa cosa roja no me gusto, ese horrible vegetal, ¿por qué Kurama se empeñaba en hacérmelo comer? Pero eso ya no importaba poco a poco fui visualizando un edificio muy grande, al cual se dirigían varios jóvenes de la misma edad de Kurama, en la entrada había un letrero que decía: "Escuela publica Hitoriki Osuma" creo que con eso que quisieron referir al nombre de la 'escuela' pero no le di importancia, pero antes de entrar Kurama me desvió y me empujo hacia la pared.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Tenia que advertirle que en esa 'escuela' a los chicos lindos no les iba bien, y como Hiei no estaba del todo mal, le tendría que dar algunos consejos de cómo sobrevivir ahí.  
  
-"Estúpido kitsune ¿qué te pasa?" Se había molestado porque lo empuje.  
  
-"Escucha Hiei esto lo hago por tu propio bien, mira en esta escuela las humanas están un poco locas y si no quieres ser acosado por ellas te voy a dar algunos consejos así que escucha bien, si vas a entrar al edificio procura que no te vean tanto los maestros porque si lo hacen comenzaran a preguntar, si estas afuera procura estas casi solo con hombres, y por lo que mas quieras Hiei no te acerques al gimnasio, hace un montón de años que no tenemos nada que hacer en esa asignatura"  
  
En eso sonó el timbre y salí corriendo dejando a Hiei atrás, rayos! había olvidado mencionarle lo mas importante:  
  
-"¡Hiei te veo debajo del árbol mas grande en el receso!" Y me dirigí a mi aula correspondiente.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
No entendí muy bien lo que Kurama me había dicho sobretodo lo ultimo "y sobre todo no te acerques al gimnasio" que demonios quiso decir con eso? Bueno solo tenia que localizar a ese 'gimnasio' y no acercarme a él verdad?  
  
Solo entré a la 'escuela' y me dirigí sin rumbo alguno a darle una vuelta para ver como estaba, aún había estudiantes entrando a aquel edificio corriendo y diciendo entre ellos: "apresúrate o nos van a castigar", o "que no oíste el timbre? anda corre!" al parecer tenían algo que hacer en se lugar, creo que están haciendo una conspiración en contra de los demonios......, no, no creo son tan estúpidos que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia en este mundo, pero bueno, tenia que ver ese 'gimnasio' para no estar cerca de él así que tendría que pegúntale a algún ningen, pero en eso se me acerca uno y me dice:  
  
-"Hola, dime tu eres nuevo?, nunca te había visto por aquí, mi nombre es Salt Shinomori, tengo 15 años, mi color favorito es el azul metálico, mi día favorito de la semana es el viernes, cumplo años el 24 de agosto, me gustan los animales, mi materia favorita es deportes, la materia que mas odio son matemáticas e historia, soy originario de aquí, mi serie favorita de anime es InuYasha y la que mas odio es Sailor Moon, mucho gusto en conocerte."  
  
Me quedé callado ese ningen sí que era raro, él también vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, su cabello era de un color verde como el del color de las hojas y brillaba con el reflejo del sol, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, poseía una gran sonrisa, y era de aproximadamente de la misma estatura que Kurama. Me limité a contestarle con un simple:  
  
-"¿Sabes dónde está el 'gimnasio'?"  
  
Éste se soltó a reír y asintió con la cabeza, pero no comprendía porque se reía, ¿qué tenia de gracioso?, y ¿por qué el no estaba apurado por entrar al edificio? Bueno eso no me importaba.  
  
-"Bueno, pero dime como te llamas" Me pregunto aun conteniendo varias risas.  
  
-"Hiei" Le dije aleándome hacia a dirección señalada anteriormente por el chico.  
  
-"¡Oye espera!" Su presencia comenzaba a molestarme.  
  
-"Ahora ¿qué quieres?"  
  
-"Bueno, es que, yo......."  
  
Solo le mire y levante levemente una ceja parecía algo, ¿tímido? Esos humanos, se veían tan débiles cuando hacían eso, decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi camino hacia el 'gimnasio' metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y me alejé no muy rápido, no me apetecía hacerlo, pero ese chico me siguió.  
  
-"¿Qué quieres de mí?"  
  
-"Bueno es que yo quería decirte algo"  
  
-"Y ese algo que puede ser?"  
  
-"Bueno es algo de suma importancia que no pueda hablar en este lugar"  
  
-"Y entonces ¿en dónde?"  
  
-"Sígueme"  
  
Intrigado por saber que me quería decir le seguí pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que me llevaba afuera de las 'instalaciones de la escuela' supe que eso no era nada bueno.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
De repente sentí que la presencia de Hiei se alejaba de la escuela, pero lo mas raro es que iba detrás de alguien, me pregunto si todo estará bien, aunque con que hace bastante tiempo que no teníamos una misión, ya se me hacia hora de que algunos demonios aparecieran así que decidí pedir permiso para retirarme, o mas bien fingir que no me sentía bien esta mañana y poder retirarme, de todos modos esa clase era solo un repaso el cual me lo se de memoria.  
  
Salí lo más rápido que pude de la escuela y busque el poder espiritual de Hiei y al encontrarlo me dirigí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, lo mas raro fue que en el camino me encontré con 2 viejos amigos de batalla.  
  
-"Yusuke, Kuwabara, hace mucho tempo que no los veía" Les dije mientras corríamos siguiendo el poder de Hiei.  
  
-"Vaya Kurama no esperábamos verte aquí, percibimos un poder espiritual pero como no sabíamos de quien era decidimos salir a investigar, a ti te paso lo mismo?" Me preguntó el detective.  
  
-"Casi, el poder espiritual es de Hiei, aunque va siguiendo a alguien, eso me tomó desprevenido, aunque aún no se de quien se trate esa otra presencia, es una de dos, o es un ningen común y corriente al cual Hiei le quiere dar una paliza o es un demonio que tiene su poder espiritual muy bajo y que ha llamado la atención de Hiei"  
  
-"Ese enano siempre nos mete en problemas"  
  
-"Kuwabara ese siempre eres tú" Le dijo en un tono gracioso el detective.  
  
-"Eso no es verdad!!!" Dijo enojado tratando de intimidar a Yusuke.  
  
-"Kuwabara tú en vez de dar miedo das lastima, ja ja ja"  
  
-"Ya veras Urameshi, me las vas a pagar"  
  
-"Ya no es hora de pelear nos estamos acercando" Ya era hora de que se pusieran atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.  
  
-"Esperen acabo de recordar algo" Y entonces éste se paro en seco, creo que lo que debió de recordar debe de ser algo muy importante.  
  
-"¿Qué recordaste Yusuke?" Pregunte muy intrigado, si Yusuke se preocupaba así debía ser algo malo.  
  
-"Bueno es algo gracioso pero a la vez muy peligroso, hace como un mes Koenma me había dicho que un demonio había escapado del Makai y se ocultó en el Ningenkai y que no le han visto el pelo, pero este demonio se alimenta a través del cambio"  
  
-"Explícate Urameshi" Al igual que Kuwabara quería una explicación por parte el detective, tampoco entendí muy bien lo que había dicho, ¿cambio?.  
  
-"Bueno este demonio, puede cambiar cualquier cosa a otra, por ejemplo, el agua en fuego, la tierra en viento, el verde en rojo, etc., pero Koenma dice que su cambio favorito es... pues...es..."  
  
-"Escúpelo de una buena vez Yusuke!"  
  
-"Su cambio favorito es el de hombre a mujer y viceversa"  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, eso de que le gustaba cambiar el sexo de las personas no era bueno, de hecho ningún cambio que pudiera hacer ese demonio me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero en eso Yusuke continuo:  
  
-"Cada cambio le va brindando energía al demonio como alimento, pero cuando cambia algo si su victima es un ser vivo, este termina herido y con su nivel de poder y energía espiritual muy abaja, cuando el demonio hace el cambio mas grande que es el del sexo adquiere una gran cantidad de energía dependiendo de el ser viviente"  
  
Eso me dejo petrificado, y.....y.....y si Hiei era su próxima victima?.....éste adquiriría grandiosos poderes sin mencionar el trauma que sufriría Hiei, entonces me alarme y salí corriendo en dirección hacia la presencia del koorime.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Ese tipo si que era extraño, al principio en la 'escuela' no paraba de hablar en cambio ahora que estamos solos no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, algo no anda bien, maldita sea porque abre dejado mi katana en la casa de Kurama?, ya que, eso ya no tenia importancia si trataba de hacerme algo podría matarle de un millón de formas aún no me decido por una, tiene que ser sangrienta y muy, pero muy dolorosa si, eso se merece por hablador y por llevarme a un lugar muy apartado de donde estábamos y que no conozco, ¡RAYOS!, no puse atención al camino, le mataré, ya no sé como volver a la 'escuela' ni mucho menos a la casa de Kurama, llegamos a un callejón sin salida, éste se volteo y me dio la cara, su mirada era totalmente diferente y entonces escuche una voz que decía:  
  
-"Salt te tardaste demasiado, sabes?"  
  
-"Lo lamento Krum, pero lo hice lo mas rápido que pude"  
  
-"Bueno lo que importa es que lo trajiste"  
  
Ese comentario me hizo enojar, no soy un objeto al cual puedan llevar a cualquier parte que deseen.  
  
-"¿Quién eres? ¡MUÉSTRATE!" Grite con fuerza.  
  
Y en ese instante del cielo cayo un demonio pero que coño..... ¡ERA IDÉNTICO AL DE MI SUEÑO! La misma ropa, el mismo cabello, la misma marca en la mejilla...... era él no cabía la menor duda, pero esta vez no estaba Kurama así que no me dañaría como en mi sueño así que no obtendría ningún daño.  
  
-"Escúchame, necesito tu poder espiritual para poder salir de la oscuridad" Me dijo en un tono decidido.  
  
-"JA, no me hagas reír en verdad crees que me vas a derrotar?, si piensas así eres mas estúpido de lo que creía"  
  
-"Eso ya lo veremos"  
  
Entonces me doy cuenta de que 3 presencias se acercan son las de Kurama, Yusuke y el otro idiota, eso no me agrado, y si pasaba lo mismo que en mi sueño?, no, no lo creo eso solo fue un sueño de seguro el Kurama del mundo real estaría mas atento a los movimientos de sus oponentes.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Vamos llegando y puedo observar a Hiei y a otros dos seres uno es un humano (o por lo menos tenia apariencia de éste) y el otro es un demonio, entonces Yusuke dijo:  
  
-"!Chicos ese es el demonio fugitivo!"  
  
Oo eso no era nada bueno, así que le grite a Hiei:  
  
-"Hiei ten cuidado con ese demonio, no te confíes!"  
  
El humano que según yo era humano se transformo rápidamente en otro demonio de gran tamaño y comenzó la pelea, Kuwabara, Yusuke y yo nos íbamos a encargar de el demonio mas grande y Hiei el otro, pero a pesar de su apariencia de gran tamaño el demonio que me tocó a mi era bastante fuerte, nos tuvimos que unir en fuerza, poder y rapidez Yusuke, Kuwabara y yo para poder resistir la pelea.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Vaya Salt se había transformado en un demonio y ahora Kurama y los demás estaban peleando con él, mientras yo me ocuparía del otro, "perfecto" pensé, así que comencé a elevar mi poder espiritual y a encender algunas llamas con que herirle al demonio, vaya no era muy fuerte que digamos, creo que jugare un poco con él.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Vaya matar a este demonio nos esta demorando mas de lo que debería, creo que tendré que usar mi látigo de rosas ya que Yusuke y Kuwabara no se toman esto en serio, creo que a mi es el único que le importa Hiei podrían hacerle algo malo, bueno aquí vamos.  
  
-"¡Látigo de rosas!" Grité.  
  
Y de un momento a otro comencé a cortarlo sin que me importara nada mas, solo pensaba en acabar con ese demonio para después ayudar a Hiei.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Vaya no era muy divertido, ese sujeto ya estaba casi muerto y yo aún no había siquiera comenzado a calentar, bueno lo mataría y acabaría con su sufrimiento de una buena vez pero en eso escuche:  
  
-"¡Látigo de rosas!"  
  
Rayos eso me distrajo y entonces el demonio con el que me encontraba peleando dió un gran salto y saco de no se donde una esfera como la de mi sueño y se la lanzo a Kurama el cual no notó en absoluto lo que ocurría en su exterior, le grite:  
  
-"¡KURAMA TEN CUIDADO!"  
  
Fue demasiado tarde el no lo podría esquivar y Yusuke y el idiota estaban muy lejos, solo me quedaba una opción, utilicé mi velocidad y recibí la esfera, por poco y me atraviesa, se enterró justo debajo de mis costillas del lado derecho (les suena), entonces perdí el conocimiento y ya no supe que paso.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
No lo podía creer por mis descuidos habían herido a Hiei, por mi culpa!, rayos solo pude pegar un grito, todo sucedió muy rápido, solo me enfocaba en Hiei, solo escuche a Yusuke gritar:  
  
-"¡REIGAN!"  
  
Al parecer había matado al demonio pero Hiei...  
  
Alcance a atrapar su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo, pero en cuanto lo toque éste comenzó a brillar y se elevo un poco y me empujo lejos de él, no pude ver nada, hasta que la luz cesó tomé de nuevo el cuerpo de Hiei pero éste había cambiado ¡NO LO PODIA CREER YA NO ERA UN HOMBRE ERA UNA MUJER LA QUE SOSTENÍA EN MIS BRAZOS! Era idéntico a mi sueño, la misma chica, la misma herida, el mismo cambio, Hiei aun era ¿Hiei?.  
  
Bueno he ahí el final os espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ¿Naoko?

He aquí la segunda parte de este fan fiction veamos ahora que harán Kurama y Hiei ante este inesperado cambio.  
  
CAPITULO 2 ¿NAOKO?  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
La chica, es la de mis sueños, estaba igualmente herida, pero ahora estaba inconsciente, ¿seria siendo Hiei? Esa pregunta no se iba de mi cabeza, en eso se acercaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, no se decir o hacer.  
  
-"¿Kurama qué le pasó a Hiei?, ¿se encuentra bien?"  
  
-"Si, ¿qué le pasó al enano?"  
  
-"...No, no esta bien, ...por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa, ...el demonio me atacó ...y ...Hiei recibió el ataque por mí"  
  
-"¿Y?" Preguntaron ambos a la vez.  
  
-¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡Hirieron y cambiaron a Hiei por MI culpa!"  
  
En eso veo que los dos se acercan para tener una mejor observación del cuerpo de Hiei y se quedan con la boca abierta, no dicen nada, un silencio incómodo que duró por varios minutos inundó el callejón en el que no encontrábamos, hasta que recuerdo mi sueño y comienzo a caminar para llevarme a Hiei a mi casa y curarle su herida, Yusuke y Kuwabara viene detrás de mi y al momento me dicen:  
  
-"Espera Kurama, ¿qué piensas hacer?" Pregunto Yusuke con mucha curiosidad pero a la vez muy seriamente.  
  
-"Primero le curaré su herida, después esperaré a que Hiei despierte y luego ya veremos"  
  
Y entonces escucho que esos dos se comienzan a reír, eso no me molestó lo que si lo hizo fue que lo estaban haciendo pero a carcajadas!  
  
-"¿De que se ríen? ¿qué no ven que Hiei no se encuentra bien?" Pregunte en un tono de enojo.  
  
-"Kurama, ja ja ja... Ku... jajaja......"  
  
-"¡Yusuke de que te ríes?!" En verdad me sentía culpable de lo de Hiei, que le pase eso a un hombre de verdad quebranta el espíritu.  
  
-"Espera... jajaja...jaja..." Dijo Kuwabara.  
  
Tomaron aire y se calmaron pero no por completo, pero continuaron hablando antes de que les pudiera reclamar:  
  
-"Kurama oye la persona que traes en tus brazos es hombre o mujer?" Ese Kuwabara era muy curioso.  
  
-"Bueno..... pues ..... yo...." No supe que contestar, esa pregunta seguía en mi mente.  
  
-"Bueno hay una buena y muy efectiva forma de saberlo..." Dijo Yusuke en un tono muy libidinoso que no me gustó, entonces se fue acercando mas a mi y a Hiei con las manos alzadas y las dirigía a.....  
  
-"¡Yusuke deja ahí! ¡No te atrevas a tocarl!"  
  
-"¿Por qué no? Tenemos derecho a saber si los cambios que hacia ese demonio eran reales o son solo puras piñas, además no me digas que tu tampoco tienes curiosidad?"  
  
-"....No, no tengo curiosidad y ya vámonos que Hiei sigue sangrando"  
  
Comencé a caminar pero los dos se pararon enfrente de mi.  
  
-"Ya es en serio tenemos que curarlo" Les dije en un tono casi de súplica.  
  
-"Kurama decidimos que seria mucho mejor que tu verificaras que es mujer" dijo ese Kuwabara, estaba comenzando a pensar en lo que Hiei siempre decía de el que era un completo idiota.  
  
-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grité con fuerza, ¿Cómo se les ocurría tal cosa?  
  
-"Ya nos escuchaste Kurama, si no lo hacemos nosotros lo harás tú" Me dijo Yusuke en un tono decidido.  
  
-"Ustedes están totalmente locos, eso lo sabremos después, ahora Hiei está herido y tenemos que curarlo, y además a ustedes que les importa lo que el sea?" Oo mi respuesta iba a ser desgraciadamente respondida.  
  
-"Bueno es que es por pura curiosidad, además a ti si te lo va a decir porque eres su mejor amigo, a nosotros en cambio no nos dice ni pío"  
  
-"Si, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que el enano y tu siempre estén juntos"  
  
-"Oye Kuwabara..."  
  
-"¿Qué quieres Urameshi?"  
  
-"¿Crees que Kurama y Hiei ahora sean novios?"  
  
-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grite con aún mas fuerza que antes, Hiei y yo ¿novios? Eso no iba por buen camino, además, ¿qué opinaría el youkai acerca de eso? ¿¿¿Pero que tonterías estaba pensando???, lo mas seguro es que si Hiei se enterara de que tuviera algún sentimiento mas que de amistad por él, lo más seguro sería que me dejaría, ¿pero que estupideces estaba pensando???? Eso nunca se había cruzado por mi mente!!!!  
  
-"Oye tienes razón ahora que el enano es una mujercita, jajajaja, Kurama ya puede iniciar una relación formal con ella"  
  
-"Que tonterías dices Kuwabara!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿cómo que yo puedo iniciar una relación con ella? Digo con él!!!!!!??????? Estoy seguro de que Hiei pronto volverá a la normalidad y todo será como antes"  
  
-"Si claro, de seguro eso se ira muy pronto, jajaja" Dijo el detective señalando los senos de el "nuevo" Hiei y riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-"Ustedes ya saben lo de Hiei, ¿qué mas quieren saber? ¿Acaso con la vista no les vasta? y ahora háganse a un lado que si no se quitan los quitaré, Hiei se está desangrando"  
  
-"Esta bien Kurama pero no te enojes" Dijo Kuwabara.  
  
-"Si, y para que veas que estamos arrepentidos te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos"  
  
Dude por un tiempo pero luego recordé que en el fondo eran buenas personas y que cada uno tenia a su amor, Yusuke a Keiko y Kuwabara a Yukina, y si se portaban mal les podría decir a ellas lo que estaban haciendo, y eso a ninguno de los dos les convendría.  
  
-"Esta bien, pero si se atreven a hacerle algo a Hiei les diré a Yukina y a Keiko"  
  
Ambos empalidecieron y rápidamente se hicieron a un lado abriéndome el camino para pasar y así lo hice.  
  
Salí corriendo hacia mi casa a la cual traté de llegar lo mas rápido posible porque no quería que nadie nos viera, al llegar recordé que mi madre en el desayuno me dijo que se iba a ir a un viaje de negocios del cual apenas en la madrugada le habían mencionado y que tendría que salir de la ciudad por lo menos una semana, eso no me gustó, últimamente mi madre tenía demasiado trabajo, pero por ahora eso me iba a ayudar mucho, llevé a Hiei a mi habitación y le pedí a Yusuke que me trajera unos vendajes y a Kuwabara que esperara en la sala, cuando éste me trajo los vendajes le pedí que se retirara a esperar con Kuwabara y éste me hizo caso, poco a poco fui descubriendo la herida de Hiei, pero lo único que vi fue varios rastros de sangre y la herida, pero absolutamente nada de aquella esfera, solo le limpie la herida y le coloqué unos vendajes, de ahí en adelante esperaría y vería como sacar a Hiei de esa situación tan agobiante, solo espero que cuando despierte no me corte el cuello o me lance su Koku Ryu Ha de lo cual estoy casi seguro que hará.  
  
Bajo a la sala con mis 2 compañeros y nos ponemos a pensar en lo que vamos a hacer y también en como le haremos en calmar a el youkai de fuego para que no nos mate y/o destruya toda la casa, pero en el proceso Yusuke y Kuwabara también se ponen a pensar en un nuevo nombre para nuestro nuevo youkai.  
  
-"A mi me gusta Shikaru, jajaja"  
  
-"No mejor Hitomi, jajaja"  
  
-"Ya basta ustedes no se tiene que burlar de él de esa manera"  
  
-"Bueno entonces tú ponle el nombre"  
  
-"Naoko" Bueno teníamos que decirle a Hiei de alguna forma mientras recuperaba su otro cuerpo, solo espero que por llamarle así no me mate, pero eso también ocasionó varias carcajadas de Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
  
HIEI POV'S Demonios, me duele bastante debajo de mis costillas, maldición ¿qué fue lo que paso?, espero que Kurama este bien, creo que yo no lo estoy, me siento muy raro, intento abrir mis ojos y me siento en la cama en la cual me encontraba, cuando enfoco bien mi vista puedo observar que es la habitación de Kurama, pero también veo... ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!!!!!!!!!!! De donde salieron??????????? Mi pecho!!!Mi cuerpo ha cambiado!!!!!!!, ya no lo reconozco. De un salto me bajo de la cama y me veo en el espejo.  
  
-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De repente Kurama abre la puerta de golpe y pregunta en un tono de voz alta:  
  
-"¡¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!!"  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué no ves estúpido kitsune??!!!!!, yo ya no soy yo, soy.... soy..... ¡UNA MUJER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-"Eso...., Hiei yo...."  
  
-"¡¡¡¿¿¿Kurama que me pasó???!!! Yo no estaba así, dime o te voy a matar!!!"  
  
-"Hiei, cálmate, mira lo que paso fue..."  
  
-"¿Qué me calme? ¿pero como coños quieres que me calme?!!!!!!!!"  
  
En eso suben Yusuke y el otro idiota:  
  
-"Vaya nuestra linda "señorita ya se despertó, dígame señorita Naoko como se encuentra hoy?" Dijo ese estúpido detective en un tono burlón.  
  
-"¿Naoko?" Pregunté, ¿por qué demonios me decían Naoko?  
  
-"Bueno es que como, tienes un nuevo cuerpo decidimos llamarte de una forma diferente para que así tu nombre convine con tu cuerpo, jajaja" Dijo el maldito deforme.  
  
Comencé a temblar de rabia lo iba a matar, los mataré!  
  
-"¡LOS VOI A MATAR!" Grité con ira, mezclada con odio y una cucharada de desprecio.  
  
-"¡Hiei detente!" Me gritó el kitsune pero mi ira era tal que no le hice caso, lo ignoré, los iba a matar, a esos dos idiotas que estaban con Kurama, no tendría piedad, comencé a elevar mi poder espiritual, nuca lo había tenido tan alto, la casa entera comenzó a temblar, ja, ¿ahora quién se ríe?, comenzaría a convocar al Dragón Oscuro, si, eso haría, no me importaba si mataba a algunos humanos en el proceso, pero luego...  
  
Kurama se me acercó corriendo y me abrazó, comenzó a llorar en mi hombro en el cual estaba apoyado, comenzó a temblar pero no supe el porque.  
  
-"Hiei, ...perdóname, ...por favor..., perdóname...fue... fue mi culpa, no mates a nadie... por favor... Hiei..."  
  
Siguió derramando muchas lagrimas sobre mi, pero eso logró calmarme, sus palabras, sus lagrimas y ese abrazo, el cual fue muy cálido, nunca nadie me había abrazado, nunca, pero ahora llega Kurama y me abraza, no lo quise desprender de mi cuerpo, de hecho mi cuerpo tampoco quería separarse de ese calor que lo cubría, bajé mi poder espiritual, quería que Kurama dejara de llorar, no me gustaba verle así.  
  
Cuando me hube calmado y mi poder espiritual estuviera en un nivel normal, Kurama se tranquilizó, dejó de llorar, pero no me soltó, por alguna razón no lo hizo, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, y tampoco me importó, ese calor de nuevo comenzó a avanzar por todo mi cuerpo. Ahí me iba a quedar hasta que Kurama me suelte, tampoco me voy a mover, no quiero que ese momento se acabe pero...  
  
-"Oigan, bueno Kurama, Hiei ya se calmó creo que ya lo puedes soltar" Dijo el estúpido de Yusuke, ¿por qué demonios le tuvo que decir a Kurama que parara? Algún día lo voy a matar lo juro.  
  
En eso Kurama me soltó suavemente y se seco las lagrimas, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de el porque había llorado, solo Kurama lo sabría.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
¿Por qué lloré?, ¿Acaso me sentía tan culpable? Si, creo que eso fue, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no me respondió al momento en que Hiei había bajado su poder espiritual, se suponía que en cuanto se calmara lo iba a soltar, pero, simplemente me quede ahí, a su lado, no le quería soltar, sentí algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, creo que se parece al sentimiento hacia mi madre, pero de una o dos formas fue diferente, me hubiera gustado que eso hubiera durado mas, y que también que no estuvieran Yusuke y Kuwabara, si Yusuke no hubiera hablado de seguro aún estaría al lado de Hiei, pero bueno, ya que, ¡¡¡Un momento yo quiero estar al lado de Hiei?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rayos esos dos me estaban metiendo ideas locas en la cabeza ¡¡¡Rayos!!! Pero en eso volteo a ver a Hiei, y pues debo admitir que es una chica muy hermosa y, pues también muy bien formada.  
  
-"Oye Hiei, dime qué piensas hacer ahora?" Preguntó el detective.  
  
-"No lo sé idiota"  
  
-"Oye ese no es un buen vocabulario para una señorita decente Hiei" Lo dijo en tono de burla Kuwabara.  
  
-"YO NO SOY UNA MUJER ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Le gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo.  
  
-"Escucha Hiei, por mas que te duela ahora eres una mujer y no lo puedes cambiar, por lo menos hasta que no encontremos una cura para eso, así que creo que lo mejor será que te vayas acostumbrando a ese cuerpo, y además ¿qué tiene de malo?" Le aconsejaría a Yusuke que cuidara su boca.  
  
-"No nada solo si te gusta tener estas cosas enfrente todo el tiempo, si te encanta este tono de voz y este horrible cabello que siempre esta estorbando" Le dijo mientras se retiraba varios mechones de cabello que tenia en los costados de su cara, parecían molestarle mucho.  
  
-"Hiei, yo te puedo ayudar en eso..." Dije mientras sacaba una liga de un cajón.  
  
-"Mira, esto es una liga solo te la pones en el pelo y..." comienzo a sujetar su cabello con esa liga y rápidamente lo aparto de su cara. "¿dime mejor?"  
  
-"Arigato" Fue lo único que logre que me dijera mientras se volteaba a otro lado.  
  
-"Bueno Hiei, ahora que ya estas mas calmado, dime que se siente" Le pregunto Yusuke.  
  
-"¿Qué quieres que sienta estúpido? No siento nada"  
  
-"Ah, bueno, ¿pero ahora qué hacemos?"  
  
-"Creo que lo mejor será informarle a Koenma lo que le pasó a Hiei y buscar una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad, también debemos informarle que el demonio que le hizo eso murió"  
  
-"¿Quién fue el idiota que lo mató?" Pregunto Hiei en un tono molesto, pero como su voz había cambiado (imagínense como la voz de Sango en InuYasha) no nos inspiraba tanto temor como lo hacia antes.  
  
-"Vamos, Hiei cálmate, además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Oo el detective no se lo imaginaba, ni ninguno de nosotros hasta que lo escuchamos en el castillo de Koenma...  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" No lo puedo creer ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
-"Lo lamento Hiei pero al haber asesinado al demonio has sellado ese conjuro que lanzó sobre ti, me temo que te quedaras así por el resto de tus días" Dijo con temor ese maldito bebé ¿qué me quedare así????????????????????.  
  
-"No seas idiota, debe haber algo, lo que sea..." Dije con un poco de aire de esperanza.  
  
-"No Hiei, no hay nada a menos que decidas ir a la biblioteca y buscarlo por ti mismo, yo no sé que hacer! En serio! Tal vez encuentres una cura, pero yo no sé!"  
  
-"Hazte a un lado" le ordené al deforme que se quitara o mas bien lo quité, iba a ir a esa biblioteca y encontraría una cura para esto, yo era un hombre cuando nací y también lo seré cuando muera... en batalla claro.  
  
-"Espera... Hiei..." Me gritó el kitsune y se encaminó a mi lado hacia la biblioteca.  
  
-"¿Qué quieres Kurama?"  
  
-"Te voy a ayudar, todo esto fue por mi culpa y voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para regresarte a la normalidad"  
  
Su ayuda no me vendría nada mal, solo le respondí con un simple "Hn" y en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa, cuando llegamos encontramos alrededor de mas de 10 millones de libros, y comenzamos a buscar en la sección de 'cambios', quien sabe que estarían haciendo el detective y el idiota, no me importaba, pero agradecía la ayuda de Kurama.  
  
Nos quedamos en ese lugar una hora... después dos... al poco tiempo tres... hasta que oscureció, en el exterior del castillo todo estaba oscuro y silencioso pero dentro de éste había mucha actividad, entonces Kurama me dijo:  
  
-"Hiei, ya es muy tarde, hemos revisado ya varios libros creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora sería retirarnos a descansar"  
  
-"Vete tu si quieres pero yo me quedo"  
  
-"No, lo mejor será que descanses, además tu herida aún no ha sanado por completo y si quieres que se cure apropiadamente debes descansar"  
  
-"¿Qué no entiendes que me voy a quedar?"  
  
-"Hiei"  
  
-"¿Qué?"  
  
-"Vámonos, ya es tarde anda..." Y se levantó de la silla y tomó suavemente mi brazo y comenzó a levantarlo pero me solté rápidamente.  
  
-"¡¿Que no entiendes que me voy a quedar?!" le grité con fuerza "¡Si quieres tú lárgate pero yo no me voy de aquí hasta que encuentre un modo de recuperar mi cuerpo!"  
  
-"Escúchame Hiei, todo esto es mi culpa, pero si queremos recuperar tu cuerpo tienes que tener energía para poder seguir buscando, ¡mírate, tus ojos están muy cansados de tanto leer y también estás cansado por estar tanto tiempo sentado, además ya es tarde y debes de tener sueño!. Si no vienes conmigo te llevaré a la fuerza"  
  
Me quedé callado por un momento, sabía que el kitsune cumplía sus promesas y si me decía que me llevaba a la fuerza era porque lo iba a hacer, así que me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, con el kitsune detrás de mi, de que me fuera a que me llevaran prefería irme por mi propia cuenta.  
  
-"¿Contento?" Le pregunté como un minuto después.  
  
-"Vamos Hiei esto es por tu bien, mira el camino no es muy corto y además podemos disfrutar un poco el paseo y el paisaje"  
  
-"Si como no, que genial, un paseo y un paisaje ¡Yupi!" Le dije lo mas sarcásticamente que pude.  
  
-"¿Hiei ya viste la luna?"  
  
-"¿La luna?" le dije mientras la observaba, era una luna llena y muy brillante "si ya, ¿qué tiene de especial?" Yo la veía igual que siempre a menos de que las lunas en el Ningenkai y en el Reikai sean diferentes.  
  
-"No, no es nada solo que..." Lo dijo de una forma pensativa, guardó silencio un momento y eso me impacientó, quería saber que tenia esa luna, parecía muy contento, como si recordara algo.  
  
-"¿Qué tiene esa luna?" Le pregunté nuevamente muy intrigado.  
  
-"¿No la recuerdas?"  
  
-"Iee"  
  
-"Hiei, cuando te conocí, y robamos los 3 tesoros, esa luna nos iluminó el camino"  
  
-"... no me había dado cuenta..." La verdad, esa noche en el Makai después de haber robado la espada, en lo único que pensaba era en matar, robar y causar destrucción, nunca me puse a observar la luna.  
  
-"Hiei... yo..." Kurama me quería decir algo, ¿pero que será? Se volteó y me dio la cara y me miró profundamente a los ojos, pero me miró muy tiernamente también, de repente ese calor de nuevo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ¿por qué me miraba así? Eso me puso nervioso. Él iba a hacer algo y yo quería saber que era pero...  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Al ver reflejado al nuevo Hiei a la luz de la luna, pues no pude evitar el sentir atracción hacia ella, vaya esto es nuevo para mi, el Youko en mi interior ya tendría todo analizado pero no Shuichi, no, él solo era un chico que se dedicaba a sus estudios, rayos creo que a veces el Youko se posesiona de mí pero lamentablemente ésta era una de las ocasiones en las que me dejaba solo, y lo mejor que pude hacer fue...  
  
-"Hiei, ¿te molestaría si te digo Naoko?" Me estaba preparando para recibir un golpe, pero no me dijo nada, solo me siguió viendo y dijo:  
  
-"Has lo que quieras" Y siguió caminando, hacia el portal que nos llevaría al Ningenkai y le seguí, ¡Rayos! me dije a mi mismo ¡que pésima forma de arruinar el momento!.  
  
-'Si que la regaste Shuichi' Me dijo esa voz de Youko en mi interior.  
  
-'Tienes razón, ... pero espera, ¿que querías que hiciera?'  
  
-'Tu lo sabes'  
  
-'No, no lo sé dime que debí de haber hecho'  
  
-'Escucha, él en este momento ya no es él si no ella, si estuvieras con una bella mujer a la luz de la luna dime ¿qué harías?'  
  
-'No lo se, creo que la seguiría observando y después me dirigiría a la luna nuevamente' Quería evitar tocar el tema.  
  
-'Vaya no sabía que eras tan tonto, ¿qué no te fijaste en como te miraba?'  
  
-'Pues yo...'  
  
-'Eso lo tomaré como un no, cuando una chica te mira así quiere decir que espera que tu tomes la iniciativa'  
  
-'¿Iniciativa de que?' Sabía de lo que estaba hablando perfectamente pero solo intente darle rodeos a esto, o simplemente tenia la esperanza de que él hablara de otra cosa.  
  
-'No te hagas el tonto tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, la debiste de haber besado y tu sabes como, primero muy pero muy lentamente y después cuando comience a responderte profundizas el beso'  
  
-'¿Pero qué estás loco? Es Hiei o Naoko o como sea, pero es mi mejor amig y no le puedo hacer eso, y si lo hiciera ¿qué pensaría de mi?'  
  
-'Que sientes algo por él'  
  
-'¿Estás loco?'  
  
-'Mira yo soy tú y tú eres yo, si alguien sabe lo que sientes en verdad, ese soy yo, tú ahora estás confundido, pero yo se lo que en verdad quieres y lo que tú quieres yo también lo quiero'  
  
-'¿Puedes decirme que es lo que queremos?'  
  
-'A Hiei' .lÅ¸¥Å¸¥ÓLÿÿÿÿÿÿl²²²²²²² 


	3. El otro

Vaya tuve tantas cosas que hacer pero Domo Arigato Gazaimasu por los reviews en el capitulo anterior tuve problemas porque la maldita computadora me decía que tenía algo mal el archivo y por eso me tardé en subir la segunda parte, en este capitulo Kurama y Hiei pasan a otro 'nivel' en su relación.  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
EL "OTRO"  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Yo querer a Hiei?????, en verdad yo quería eso???, no lo sabía, esto del cambio pues..., me......, estaba complicando las cosas, ya no se con que ojos ver a Hiei, si con amistad o con algo mas, si mi otra mitad me dice que quiero a Hiei, es porque este sentimiento de querer estar con él ya había estado dentro de mí, la verdad, hace algunos meses que he estado pensando demasiado en Hiei, apenas me he podido concentrar en la escuela, pero a muy duras penas lo hago, Hiei ya se había apoderado varias veces de mi mente pero ninguna vez tanto tiempo como ésta, le seguí a través del portal, nos encontramos debajo de un edificio abandonado en el centro, ese lugar también estaba algo retirado de mi hogar, pero aún así continuamos el camino.  
  
Hiei no había dicho nada en todo el camino, me pregunto en que estará pensando, ¿qué hago?  
  
-'¡Vamos Youko un poco de ayuda!'  
  
-'¿Qué quieres que yo haga?' Me contestó de mala gana, como si aún estuviera molesto porque había arruinado ese momento en el Reikai.  
  
-'No lo sé tu eres el "experto" en el tema'  
  
-'No te hagas el tonto tú también eres muy bueno en esto, ni que fueras tan inocente'  
  
-'Te estoy pidiendo una opinión y me tienes que responder'  
  
-'¿Y porque haría yo eso?'  
  
-'Pues porque, pues... ¡porque te lo estoy pidiendo!'  
  
-'¡Tú sabes que hacer, siempre lo supiste y más te vale que lo hagas!'  
  
-'¡Pero es que Hiei nunca lo ha hecho!'  
  
-'¡Yo no tengo la culpa!'  
  
-'¡Pues yo tampoco!'  
  
-'...'  
  
-'...'  
  
-"¿Kurama qué te pasa?"  
  
-"¿Qué?, no, ... este, .. yo nada, jajaja" Vaya Hiei me había sacado de mi trance con Youko.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
¿Qué le había pasado a Kurama?, ¿estaba peleando con alguien invisible?, eso si que era raro, nunca lo había visto en mi vida, debo admitir que fue gracioso, pero también estoy algo cansad pero lo bueno es que ya vamos llegando a la casa del kitsune, él abre lentamente la puerta y entramos, nos vamos directamente a su habitación y me meto rápidamente entre las sabanas, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir.  
  
-"Hiei..."  
  
-"Hn" Lo dije en un tono de: '¿Qué no vez que tengo sueño maldita sea?'  
  
-"Bueno es que yo..."  
  
-"¿Y ahora qué tienes Kurama?" Lo dije en un tono aún mas molesto, estaba irritado, molesto y cansado, ¡Quería dormir!  
  
-"Te quería desear buenas noches"  
  
-"...Buenas noches kitsune" Le contesté en un modo más calmado, pero algo me intrigaba, conocía a Kurama y algo en su tono de voz me decía que aparte de eso me quería decir otra cosa, pero como tengo mucho sueño mejor me voy a dormir.  
  
Cuando me despierto, noté nuevamente que aún la noche invadía el cielo, aunque yo ya no estaba cansado me quedé un rato en la cama, me dió pereza levantarme, después de algunos momentos, todavía era de noche pero decidí levantarme e ir a buscar una cura a la biblioteca de ese Koenma.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Vaya, dormí profundamente, lo bueno es que hoy es sábado y no tengo clases, así que mejor me levanto para ir a la biblioteca a ayudar a busca una cura para Hiei, ya que éste se fue mientras yo dormía, cuando termino de vestirme comienzo mi viaje hacia el Reikai.  
  
Voy entrando a la biblioteca y ahí esta Hiei, leyendo un extenso libro, muy antiguo de por lo menos 5 cm de grueso, cuando entro el me dice:  
  
-"Ya era hora de que llegaras" ¡¿Me estaba esperando?!  
  
-"Err..., s-si" Me había sorprendido mucho su comentario.  
  
-"¿Y ahora qué tienes?"  
  
-"N-no nada, jajaja" Y coloco mi mano derecha detrás de mi nuca.  
  
-"Esta bien, toma un libro y ayúdame"  
  
-"Hai"  
  
Pasamos en ese lugar un buen rato, de hecho unas cuantas horas, pero en eso recuerdo que no hube desayunado nada y me estaba muriendo de hambre, me imagino que Hiei tampoco ha comido nada y entonces...  
  
-"Hiei, ¿no te gustaría comer algo?" Le pregunté.  
  
-"No, si quieres tú vete a comer"  
  
-"No lo haré, si tú no comes yo tampoco"  
  
-"¿Intentas averiguar quién aguanta más sin comer?"  
  
-"No, no es que, no sería justo que yo comiera y tú no, eso es todo"  
  
-"Hn" Y siguió investigando en ese libro.  
  
Cuando ya hubo sido la hora de comer, me dolía bastante la cabeza, necesitaba comer algo y pronto, y lo más seguro era que Hiei también, aunque no se si lo disimulaba porque él no parecía tener ni la más mínima molestia. Pero no me importa, me lo voy a llevar a comer, se que él también tiene hambre y no se ha recuperado, llevaba puesto sus pantalones negros y esa blusa de color azul, debo admitir que se ve bastante bien, ¿Por qué nunca lo note?, eso ahora no importa.  
  
-"Eh, Hiei, ¿ahora no quieres comer algo?" Creo que usé un tono demasiado tímido.  
  
-"No"  
  
-"Vamos, no has comido nada en todo el día, debes tener hambre"  
  
-"No la tengo" Me lo dijo sin separar su vista del libro.  
  
-"Hiei..."  
  
-"Ya te dije que no"  
  
-"Vamos, anda, por favor"  
  
-"¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo?" Y en eso me dio la cara.  
  
-"Porque te lo estoy pidiendo" Lo dije en un tono calmado.  
  
-"¡Pero yo no tengo hambre!"  
  
-"¡Pero tienes que comer algo!"  
  
-"¡Pero yo no quiero!"  
  
-"¡Si, si quieres!"  
  
-"¡Qué no!"  
  
-"¡Qué si!"  
  
-"..."  
  
-"..."  
  
Después de un rato de miradas algo desafiantes...  
  
-"¿Si como algo me dejarás seguir buscando una cura?"  
  
-"Hai" Le dije en un tono alegre.  
  
-"Esta bien, vámonos de una maldita vez, entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto volveremos"  
  
-"Muy bien"  
  
El trayecto entre los dos mundos me pareció muy largo, el hecho de que tenia mucha hambre y tenia que comer algo rápido ayudaba mucho a eso, cuando hubimos llegado al Ningenkai busqué rápidamente un restaurante y gracias a Dios encontré uno muy bonito, al parecer no había mucha gente lo cual le gustó a Hiei, elegimos rápidamente una mesa y entonces un chico se nos acercó y nos dijo:  
  
-"Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos, mi nombre es Matsuo, y seré su mesero por el día de hoy, he aquí unos menús, volveré dentro de unos momentos para tomar sus órdenes" Lo dijo todo mientras nos entregaba las carpetas.  
  
-"Si, gracias" Le contesté.  
  
Hiei tomó la carpeta, la vio por un momento y entonces la volvió a cerrar para dejarla nuevamente en la mesa, después solo se cruzo de brazos y se quedo ahí, al parecer no sabía los nombres de los platillos y prefirió que yo ordenara por él.  
  
-"Muy bien, entonces Hiei, ¿te gustaría comer algo en especial?" Quería comprobar mis sospechas.  
  
-"Ya te dije que desde un principio yo no tengo hambre, has lo que quieras kitsune."  
  
-"Ok"  
  
Entonces el mesero volvió y nos pregunto:  
  
-"¿Ya están listos para ordenar algo?"  
  
-"Si, vamos a querer dos platillos numero 15, por favor"  
  
-"Me parece muy buena elección joven, en unos momentos volveré con su orden"  
  
-"Arigato"  
  
Volteo a ver a Hiei y apenas pude aguantarme las ganas de soltar una enorme carcajada, ya que éste me miró como si yo hablara en otro idioma o algo así, al parecer nunca había venido a un lugar como éste.  
  
-"¿Qué fue eso kitsune?"  
  
-"No fue nada, solo pues, ordené lo que íbamos a comer, eso es todo"  
  
-"Hn"  
  
-"Vamos Hiei, te aseguro que te va a gustar"  
  
-"¿Es nieve dulce?"  
  
-"Eeeh, no exactamente, pero es un platillo delicioso te lo puedo asegurar"  
  
-"Si no es nieve dulce entonces no quiero nada"  
  
-"Mmmmmmmmm, mira si te comes el platillo que te encargue, te prometo que te compraré toda la nueve dulce que quieras" Espero que no lo tome a mal.  
  
-"¿Me estas chantajeando?" ¡Rayos!  
  
-"No es eso es solo que..." ¿Y ahora qué hago?.  
  
En eso vuelve el mesero con una charola y encima de ésta se pueden ver los platillos que ordené para Hiei y para mí.  
  
-"Aquí está su orden, buen provecho"  
  
-"Eeeeeh..., si domo arigato. Vamos Hiei solo pruébalo"  
  
-"No quiero" Y se cruzó de brazos, se veía taaaaaaaaaan linda cuando se enojaba.  
  
-"Vamos por favor, solo hazlo por... por... hazlo por mi" Me sonrojé levemente cuando dije eso.  
  
Hiei solo se me quedo mirando, ¿qué hago?, vamos díganme que hacer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-"¿Por que habría de hacerlo por ti?" Eso me pareció cruel, me dolió un poco el escuchar ese comentario.  
  
-"Pues porque yo soy... yo soy tu..." Lo dije muy desanimado.  
  
-"Si que eres extraño" Y tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.  
  
Me volvió el ánimo el que comiera sin ninguna queja lo que le ordené, pero entonces recuerdo que el que tenía hambre era yo y también comienzo a comer, ¡vaya si que estaba delicioso! Cuando terminamos el mesero regresó.  
  
-"¿Se les ofrece alguna otra cosa?" Nos preguntó amablemente.  
  
-"Si, me gustaría un 'helado' por favor" Le dije.  
  
-"¿De qué sabor le gustaría?"  
  
-"¿Cuáles tienen?"  
  
-"Pues tenemos de chocolate, fresa, vainilla, nuez, capuchino, de menta con chispas de chocolate, choco mármol, fresa mármol, de mango, de durazno y de sabor chicle" Parecía más una heladería que restaurante.  
  
-"¿Hi- Naoko de que sabor te gustaría tu helado?" Es la primera vez que la llamo así.  
  
-"Quiero de menta con chispas de chocolate"  
  
-"Excelente elección, en un momento se lo traeré señorita" Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina.  
  
Rápidamente voltee a ver a Hiei, ¡le habían dicho señorita! Noté una intensa mirada de odio en sus ojos, solo espero que no mate de un golpe al mesero cuando vuelva.  
  
-"Hiei..."  
  
-"Descuida no lo voy a matar... por ahora" Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Eso me tranquilizó, no volveré a traer a Hiei a este restaurante y así ya no matará a nadie. Cuando el mesero volvió le dio su helado a Hiei y nos preguntó que si se nos ofrecía otra cosa, le conteste que no y que nos trajera la cuenta, éste asintió. Cuando ya hube pagado nos dispusimos a salir del establecimiento pero...  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Kurama me dijo que ya nos íbamos, 'ya era hora' pensé, me dispuse a salir pero el kitsune se quedo a 'pagar', ja, si me hubieran cobrado simplemente les hubiera matado y de esa forma todo se hubiera arreglado, pero Kurama no lo hizo, vaya tonto. Pero bueno, lo esperaré afuera.  
  
Cuando él salió me dijo que antes de volver al Reikai le gustaría pasar por el parque, ¿Por qué demonios quiere ir? ¿Qué no ve que ya me quiero largar de éste lugar?, le lanzo una mirada que claramente dice: '!Baka kitsune quiero recuperar mi cuerpo idiota, vámonos a buscar la maldita cura!".  
  
-"Hiei, por favor,... anda ¡vas a ver que te vas a divertir!"  
  
-"¡Yo quiero recuperar mi cuerpo!"  
  
-"Hiei recuperaremos tu cuerpo, pero mientras tanto, goza el tiempo que tengas para divertirte"  
  
Lo dijo en un tono algo suplicante, entonces lo mire a los ojos, vaya, nunca me habían parecido tan hermosos, como me hubiera gustado congelar ese momento y de esa forma ver esos ojos para toda la eternidad. Entonces ese calor de nuevo comenzó a cubrir todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y lo mejor que pude hacer ante la situación fue decir:  
  
-"Baka kitsune" Mientras giraba la vista a otro lado.  
  
-"Vamos ven, sígueme" Lo dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba con algo de fuerza hacia algún lugar. Esperen un momento ¡Me tomó de la mano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Intenté soltarme pero la velocidad con la que avanzaba Kurama no me dejaba soltarme.  
  
Cuando llegamos al 'parque' y Kurama me hubiera soltado o mas bien me solté, comenzamos a caminar, era un lugar bastante extenso, en el centro de éste había un lago y se podían divisar a varias criaturas pequeñas nadando en sus aguas.  
  
-"¿Kurama que son esas cosas?" Preguntéesin despegar mi vista de esas cosas.  
  
-"Son solo patos... Eeeeeee... Naoko" Lo dijo como si temiera que le hiciera algo por decirme así, de hecho ya no me importaba.  
  
-"Hn" Y solo seguí caminando.  
  
Conforme íbamos avanzando se pueden divisar varios ningens a nuestro alrededor, varios estaban aventándose mutuamente una pelota, vaya si que es estúpido el hacer eso, ¿para empezar qué caso tiene?, no lo se ni me importa, otros humanos estaban comiendo encima de un pedazo de tela en el suelo, otros estaban quemando carne en unas cosas que podían contener el fuego y otras simplemente estaban echados ahí en el suelo.  
  
-"Kurama, ¿qué hacemos aquí?" No veía el caso de que me hubiera traído a este lugar.  
  
-"Bueno, pues para ser sincero no lo sé, creo que simplemente quise pasar un momento contigo a 'solas', sin ninguna presión o algo así"  
  
Q-que quería estar conmigo?????????????, a SOLAS?????????????????????, eso me puso algo nervioso, ¿por qué coños me puse nervioso????????, no veo una razón coherente para que me haya puesto nervioso!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero entonces llegamos al centro del parque, en el cual había muchas 'bancas' en las cuales algunos humanos estaban sentados pero la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías, me dirigí a una y me senté, seguido por Kurama. Eran como las 3 de la tarde no lo sé, es mas creo que era mucho mas tarde y entonces el kitsune me dijo:  
  
-"Hiei, ¿no quieres algo de beber?"  
  
-"No"  
  
-"¿Estás segur?"  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"Bueno a mi si me apetece una bebida, ¿quieres venir conmigo por una o prefieres quedarte aquí a esperarme?"  
  
-"Me quedo" La verdad no me apetecía ir hacia donde había mas humanos.  
  
-"Esta bien ahora vuelvo"  
  
-"Hn" Lo dije en tono de afirmación.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Bueno yo tenia sed y Hiei se quedará en la banca esperándome pero entonces mi Youko interno me dijo:  
  
-'Kurama idiota, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?'  
  
-'¡Si voy por una bebida!'  
  
-'No me refiero a eso soquete, ¡dejaste a Naoko sola!'  
  
-'¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?' Creo que estaba comprendiendo el mensaje.  
  
-'¡Te la van a quitar estúpido!'  
  
-'¡No, no lo harán!'  
  
-'¿Entonces que esperas?, ¡regresa y reclama lo que es tuyo!'  
  
-'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'  
  
Pero lamentablemente me doy cuenta que mientras discutía con mi contraparte demoníaca sin querer llegué hasta el otro lado del parque y me tomará un buen rato llegar hasta el otro lado donde está Hiei, ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué fregados la deje sola? ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Tengo que apresurarme.  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Vaya Kurama me dejo solo, esto no me gusta, yo solo y rodeado de ningens, si algo no me gusta mucho son los ningens, con la excepción de Kurama, bueno aunque el es diferente en varios aspectos como...  
  
-"¿Disculpa estás sola?" Me preguntó un tipo.  
  
-"¿Qué?" Yo estaba pensando en Kurama y de la nada aparece este ningen a sacarme de mis pensamientos. Debo admitir que era muy apuesto, tenia el cabello corto y algo desordenado de la parte superior pero le quedaba bastante bien, estaba vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones negros y traía unos zapatos negros también, sus ojos eran de un color café que le quedaba bastante bien ya que combinaban con su cabello (He aquí haciendo mas o menos una descripción de Heero Yui de Gundam Wing, es que es taaaaaaaan lindo).  
  
-"Te pregunto que si estas sola, tal vez te pueda hacer compañía"  
  
-"Yo..." Rayos se había sentado a un lado mío, sin avisar.  
  
-"Bueno pues yo..." ¿Qué tenía el tipo?  
  
-"¿Por qué te sientas?"  
  
-"¿No puedo?"  
  
-"Eeeeehhhh... No"  
  
-"¿Te molesta algo?"  
  
-"No, no me molesta nada" Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me giraba hacia otro lado, no le queria ver a los ojos, que por cierto eran muy lindos..  
  
-"¿Te pasa algo?"  
  
-"No, no tengo nada"  
  
-"Bueno, mira, no empezamos bien, mi nombre es Hiten, y dime, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"  
  
-"Naoko" Dudé si decirle o no pero ya que. Al parecer estaba mas calmad, no le presté importancia a eso.  
  
-"Bueno y dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí sola? Eres demasiado bella como para estar sin compañía"  
  
-"Yo no estoy haciendo nada, ¿Q-qué no ves?" ¿Bella? Me estaba poniendo nervios.  
  
-"Bueno si, dime..."  
  
-"¿Qué?" Ese tipo me estaba poniendo algo nervios.  
  
-"Bueno, pues, ¿tienes novio?" ¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso?, decidí no quedar en ridículo como con Yusuke y el idiota, como no se que es eso y al parecer no traigo ningún novio mejor le digo que no.  
  
-"No, no tengo" Y entonces escucho como el humano dice entre dientes "SI" aunque alcancé a escucharlo.  
  
-"Dime, ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?" ¿Qué estupideces estaba preguntando? ¿Besar? ¿Y eso con que se come? Pero como nunca según yo he hecho eso...  
  
-"No, ¿y para que demonios preguntas eso?"  
  
-"Te pareció muy directo?" ¿Directo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pero como no entendí muy bien...  
  
-"N-no"  
  
-"Entonces, ¿nunca has besado a nadie?" ¿De que demonios estaba hablando? Según yo nunca he hecho eso, pero se comenzó a acercar a mi...  
  
-"...N-n-no"  
  
-"Entonces, ¿no sabes como hacerlo verdad?" ¿Besar? Como no se que es eso...  
  
-"No"  
  
-"¿Te gustaría saber como se hace?" ¿Besar? Yo no se hacer eso, la verdad me gustaría saber que es eso, para cuando me pregunten Yusuke y el otro idiota no se burlen de mí, pero también dicen que la curiosidad mató al... al que? No se solo se que mata a alguien y yo no quiero morir, pero quiero saber que es eso...  
  
-"Yo..." En realidad no estoy muy segur, algo me decía que pues eso...  
  
-"En ese caso..."  
  
Y se comenzó a acercar demasiado a mí, yo por supuesto me hice para atrás pero cuando se me terminó el espacio ya no pude retroceder, pero en cambio ese Hiten no dejaba de avanzar, se acercaba demasiado su rostro al mío, parecía que iba a hacer algo con su boca, y como a unos 2 cm de que nuestros rostros estuvieran unidos...  
  
-"!!!!!!!!!!!¿Interrumpo?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Como caído del cielo apareció Kurama, aparto bruscamente al chico de mí, eso me dio tanta alegría que.. que... lo abrase!!!!!!!  
  
-"¡Kurama!" Y me lancé a sus brazos y lo abrase fuertemente, al poco tiempo Kurama también me abrasó, y cuando recuperé la cordura me separé de él.  
  
-"¡¿Escúchame no te atrevas a volver a tocarla oíste?!" Le gritó Kurama al chico.  
  
-"¡Tú no eres nada de ella para que la puedas reclamar de esa forma!"  
  
-"¡Soy alguien mucho más cercano a ella de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser!"  
  
-"¿Ah si?"  
  
-"¡Si, y si te atreves a volver a tocarla te pesará!"  
  
Kurama parecía tan molesto, él nunca se enojaba por nada, pero cuando lo hacia, de verdad que daba miedo, creo que ni yo podría contradecirlo. Al escuchar el tono de voz de Kurama Hiten, al parecer también le dio algo de miedo y lo miró de una forma desafiante, llena de odio y con mucho coraje.  
  
-"Naoko nos veremos después, SOLOS" Éstas ultimas palabras se las dirigió más a Kurama que a mí.  
  
-"..." Me quede callad Solo hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y el chico se retiró, todavía sosteniendo esa mirada que tenia Kurama me dirigí hacia él. "...Eeeeee, Kurama?"  
  
-"¿Y ese tipo quién era?"  
  
-"No lo sé, comenzó a hablar de cosas raras, ¿Kurama qué es un beso?"  
  
Esa pregunta pareció que le había caído como balde de agua helada, al parecer estaba tan molesto pero ahora, parecía más nervioso.  
  
-"... B-bueno... pues... un beso es... como te lo digo, es..."  
  
-"Ese chico me dijo algo de un beso, ¿qué es?, y también, ¿qué es un novio?"  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
¿Qué es un beso y un novio? ¿Cómo le explicaba eso?, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, ese maldito... no, no que es? Piensa, piensa, piensa...  
  
-"Kurama..."  
  
-"Naoko, mira un beso es... pues es... ¿en serio no sabes lo que es?"  
  
-"No, ese chico me lo iba a decir cuando llegaste"  
  
Ese maldito, es un maldito estúpido, no puedo creer que le iba a dar un beso a Hiei!, ¿por qué no lo golpee?, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, Hiei o Naoko bueno, pues le tenía que responder de alguna forma, le tenia que responder pronto porque si no comenzaría a hacer mas preguntas rápido piensa, piensa, piensa...  
  
-"Ven ya es tarde y tenemos que seguir buscando una cura..." Le dije mientras la llevaba de nuevo al Reikai.  
  
-"Pero..."  
  
-"Que nos vamos al Reikai"  
  
-"Hn"  
  
De nuevo llegó la noche y nos disponíamos a regresar a mi hogar. No comentamos nada durante todo el camino, llegamos a mi casa y de nuevo como ya era muy tarde nuevamente nos fuimos directamente a mi habitación para dormir, Hiei se fue y se acomodó debajo de mis sabanas y yo desenrollé el saco de dormir, pero antes de meterme dentro de éste...  
  
-"Kurama no me has respondido lo que te pregunté en la tarde"  
  
-"¿Sobre qué?"  
  
-"Sobre lo que son los besos y los novios"  
  
-"¿En verdad lo quieres saber?"  
  
-"¿Tu qué crees?"  
  
-"Esta bien" Lo dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama "Un novio es, pues como la pareja de una chica"  
  
-"¿Pareja de qué? ¿De combate?"  
  
-"Mmmmmmmm, no, pues dime, ¿nunca te has enamorado?"  
  
-"¿Enamorado?"  
  
-"Si, es amar a alguien intensamente, recuerda lo que te dije que era el amor"  
  
-"No, no creo que haya hecho eso"  
  
-"Bueno cuando dos personas se aman intensamente, intentan estar juntas todo el tiempo, pero antes de que decidan estar juntas para siempre, mmmmmmmmm, tienen como un tiempo de 'practica' para ver si se pueden llevar bien los dos juntos"  
  
-"¿Estar juntos?"  
  
-"Como pareja"  
  
-"Ok"  
  
-"Cuando están en ese tiempo de 'practica', se les dicen que son 'novios', y están conformados por el 'novio' y la 'novia', ¿entiendes?"  
  
-"Si, ya está, pero, ¿qué es un beso?"  
  
-"¿En verdad nunca has besado a nadie?"  
  
-"No que yo sepa"  
  
-"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te diga?"  
  
-"¡Ya te dije que si!!!!!!!"  
  
-"Bueno entonces... un beso es esto..."  
  
Comencé a acercarme hacia ella o él, Hiei estaba recostad en la cama así que solo se me quedó viendo, cuando estuve casi encima suyo, me acerqué, lentamente, luego comencé a unir mis labios con los suyos y los saboree muy lentamente, primero el labio superior, lo humedecí, después el inferior, cuando ambos estuvieron húmedos por mi causa, llevé mi boca a otro nivel, lentamente introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca, intentando encontrar su lengua, me sorprendió que ésta viniera sola hacia mí, ¡me estaba respondiendo! Eso me facilitó las cosas, me dio valor para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, me recosté en la cama completamente y tome su rostro y su cuello, ese beso estaba despertando tantas sensaciones dentro de mí, nunca lo había sentido, ni como Youko ni como humano, recorrí toda su boca con mi lengua, era un lugar totalmente inexplorado por mí, sabia tan bien, se sentía tan bien, me quería quedar ahí por toda la eternidad, si pudiera congelaría ese momento y esa sensación, seguramente lo haría, lo más seguro es que yo fuese el primero en entrar a ese lugar hasta ahora era totalmente virgen.  
  
Entonces lentamente me voy desprendiendo de ella pero ahí no paro, eran tantas las ganas que tenia de probar su piel que comencé a besar su cuello, tenía un sabor que no se como describirlo, su piel era muy suave y bueno... tenia un sabor como salado y dulce a la vez, no lo se, solo se que me encantaba. Cuando hube terminado, no podía creer lo que había hecho y solo estaba esperando la reacción de Hiei, si que me le quede mirando y éste hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero su mirada no reflejaba impresión o confusión, sino reflejaba deseo y.. algo que me extraño mucho... cariño.  
  
Vaya esos dos ya se soltaron, Kurama ya demuestra más interés por Naoko, ¿qué harán después? Esperen hasta el próximo capitulo, porque éste ya se me hizo muy largo. Pero ahora a responder a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shady10- Ok, que bien que te haya gustado, trataré de actualizar el fic por lo menos cada semana, pero ahora me retrase un día ya que le tuve que ayudar a mi mamá a copiar un escrito. Pero haber como me quedo este capitulo.  
  
ChiakyK.J- Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad to ni cuenta de que la creadora de Sailor Moon se llamaba Naoko, solo le puse ese nombre porque me gusta mucho, pero la verdad es que yo ODIO a Sailor Moon como me gustaría partirle su mandarina en gajos pero nimoro. Rayos yo también me quedé sin Hiei guuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Darky914- Arigato, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, pronto te agrego al messengger, no te preocupes.  
  
Por cierto no se si se hayan dado cuenta pero hay palabras que no terminé como cambiad ya que mejor deje que ustedes decidieran que ponerle si una "a" o una "o".  
  
Por cierto quiero que me digan en que modo poner la historia, ya ven que antes de publicar te preguntan: que si lo quieres en forma de historia o en poema, lo pongo en historia y lo estoy escribiendo en Word, me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para que se vean los símbolos es que no salen los que quiero que salgan, bueno espero que me puedan ayudar.  
  
Os veré en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces, Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Una nueva misión

Me tarde en actualizar, parecía que todo el maldito mundo trataba de evitar que escribiera este capitulo, pero al fin lo logre siiiii, solo espero que también les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 4 UNA NUEVA MISIÓN  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Después de eso no supe que hacer, me quería levantar pero al parecer mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ¡no se que hacer, rayos!, ¿por qué me tuvo que preguntar?, y justo ahora que es cuando estoy teniendo grandes dudas acerca de lo que siento por Hiei, a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando por mi mente no pude dejar de notar ese par de bellos ojos de color sangre, diría que son de color rubí, pero no creo que esa piedra pueda reflejar esa intensidad que veo en sus ojos, esa perfección en su rostro, porque era tan bella, pero eso ya lo había notado, incluso antes de que hubiera cambiado, todo en el me parecía tan perfecto, quería volverl a besar, volver a sentir esa sensación, ese calor, sus, labios y su lengua, quería experimentar de nuevo... a si que de nuevo me le acerque... lentamente...  
  
HIEI POV'S  
  
Eso, pues nunca creí que un beso fuera así, eran geniales, si me lo preguntan claro, bueno pero en especial si venían de Kurama, si antes estaba confundid ahora creo mis dudas se han disipado un poco, el poder sentir a Kurama de esa manera hizo que ese calor se extendiese con aun más intensidad, de hecho eso fue casi inexplicable, y luego cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, debo admitir que me gustó bastante, el tenerlo tan cerca ha despertado muchas sensaciones dentro de mi.  
  
Veo que se vuelve a acercar, ¿qué hago?, no lo se, de hecho si que me gustó pero, bueno pues... yo... ¡ya no se que hacer!, creo que solo me puedo quedar aquí y esperar a que pues... no se a un momento... pues no se... ya esta muy cerca, puedo sentir su respiración, que por cierto se esta agitando, eeehhhhh la mía también, me ponía nervios lo que podría llegar a pasar, bueno pues aquí vamos... sus labios apenas estaban rozando con los míos cuando...  
  
-"¿Interrumpo?" Dijo con voz temblorosa un personaje ya conocido.  
  
Nos separamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, maldición era Botan ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?  
  
-"Bo-Botan que haces aquí?" Pregunto Kurama en un tono bastante nervioso.  
  
-"Bue-bueno es que Koenma me envió para que les dijera que hay una reunión urgente en el castillo eso es todo,... (pasaron unos instantes)... bueno ya les avise que tengan buena noche nos vemos después"  
  
Pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse...  
  
-"Le dices de esto a alguien y te juro que no vivirás por mucho tiempo" Le amenace, no quería que nadie supiera de... pues ustedes saben... eso.  
  
-"Eeeehhhhh, s-si" Y se fue tan rápido como apareció.  
  
-"Bien hay que prepararse" Dijo Kurama incorporándose y yendo al armario para sacar ropa y así cambiarse.  
  
-"¿Prepararse para qué?" Quería ver si no le apetecía quedarse mejor a dormir.  
  
-"Bueno, pues Koenma nos mando llamar así que tenemos que ir"  
  
-"Ya que" Y yo también me levante para alistarme.  
  
En el castillo de Koenma...  
  
-"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei les tengo otra misión" Dijo ese maldito bebe sin despegar la vista de esos papeles que no dejaba de sellar. Yo estaba recargad en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado, aunque a pesar de eso podía escuchar todo perfectamente.  
  
-"¿Y ahora qué?, ¡por si no lo has notado es media noche!" Dijo el detective de una forma molesta.  
  
-"¡Si yo necesito mi sueño embellecedor!" Dijo ese deforme, su comentario me dio mucha gracia, ¿embellecedor?, si claro como no.  
  
-"Lo que tu necesitas es un milagro" Le dije y me reí con ganas pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia al deforme.  
  
-"¿Qué dijiste?"  
  
-"Lo que escuchaste, ¿o acaso ya hasta sordo eres?"  
  
-"..." Solo me lanzo una mirada de odio.  
  
-"¿Y ahora tú qué te traes?" Le pregunte no me había contestado eso era raro, y yo que me estaba preparando para una discusión larga.  
  
-"Te aprovechas de mi nobleza"  
  
-"¿Y eso por qué?"  
  
-"Ahora eres una chica y yo a las mujeres no les contesto, las respeto"  
  
-"¡YO NO SOY UNA MUJER ESTÚPIDO!"  
  
-"Si claro como tu digas, "Naoko"  
  
-"¡CALLATE!"  
  
-"¿Qué, decías Naoko?" Maldito lo voy a matar.  
  
-"¡YA ESTÁ TE VOY A MATAR!" Y comencé a golpearlo la más fuerte que pude, ese sujeto estaba sangrando, no me importo, esto era divertido, ¿por qué no lo hice antes?, lo mataré de eso no me cabe ninguna duda, pero entonces escucho la voz de Kurama:  
  
-"¡Hiei detente por favor!"  
  
-"Cállate kitsune esto no te incumbe" Dije mientras Yusuke intentaba apartarme del deforme pero a éste también lo golpee y lo envié al otro lado de la habitación, pero entonces Kurama se me acerco y me dio a oler una hierba que por cierto tenia un olor en extremo fuerte y me comenzó a doler la cabeza hasta que por fin caí inconsciente.  
  
KURAMA POV'S  
  
Alcancé a atrapar a Hiei antes de que se golpeara en el piso, no quería llegar a esto pero la fuerza de Hiei la ira que le tiene a Kuwabara pues creo que no son buena combinación. Solo espero que no me odie por lo que le hice.  
  
-"¡Gracias! ¡Kurama de verdad gracias!" Dijo Kuwabara aferrándose a mi como si fuera un dios o algo así.  
  
-"Tú tienes la culpa por hacerl enojar"  
  
-"Eso ya no importa" Dijo Yusuke acercándose y sobandose la cabeza al parecer Hiei lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza. "Bien, entonces Koenma, ¿de quó se trata la misión?"  
  
-"Es que otro demonio ha escapado hacia el Ningenkai, su nombre es Toshihiko Seki, no es muy poderoso pero eso si, es de cuidado"  
  
-"Con Kuwabara y con migo basta para capturarlo, creo que será mejor que Kurama se quede a cuidar de Hiei"  
  
-"Yusuke si los llame a todos fue por una razón y esa es porque les dije que ese demonio era de CUIDADO, ¿qué no entiendes?"  
  
-"Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"  
  
-"Muy difícil, Yusuke ese demonio tuvo el poder suficiente para acabar con 100 demonios del nivel B ½ y medio y aun así huir al Ningenkai, así que no será un oponente fácil, y por eso para evitar que alguno muera o que no lo puedan atrapar creí que lo mejor seria que fueran lo 4 juntos"  
  
-"Descuida Koenma y veras que todo saldrá bien (¿Dónde he escuchado eso?)" Yusuke parecía muy confiado, eso de que el demonio había acabado con 100 youkais de un nivel de poco mas del B no era una noticia muy agradable que digamos al parecer tenia un gran poder, si hacia que Koenma nos llamara a todos debe tenerlo.  
  
-"¿Estás seguro de que tu y Kuwabara podrán solos?" Le pregunté.  
  
-"Claro, con migo y mi amigo será mucho mas que suficiente, entonces vamos Kuwabara" Y lo levanta del suelo.  
  
-"Urameshi..."  
  
-"¿Si?"  
  
-"Antes llévame con Yukina, ¿si?"  
  
-"Seguro, vamos" Y se retiraron para ir en busca del demonio pero no sin antes de ir al templo de Genkai.  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
-"Descuida Kurama ya te puedes retirar" Me dijo Koenma regresando a su papeleo.  
  
-"Eh, si gracias, pero dime, ¿en verdad es tan poderoso como afirmas?"  
  
-"De tener poder si lo tiene, sin mencionar que tiene un don para leer la mente lo que le permite saber que movimientos va a hacer su oponente antes de que los haga y de esa forma evitarlos y contrarrestarlo, sin contar su poder espiritual el cual no es nada bajo y también tiene una técnica para dominar las corrientes de aire y las ráfagas potentes de viento"  
  
-"Ya veo" No creo que le haya sido difícil el cortar a sus oponentes con esas ráfagas de viendo, las pudo haber utilizado como cuchillas o algo así, no me sorprendería en absoluto.  
  
-"Por cierto..."  
  
-"¿Si?"  
  
-"¿Qué le hiciste a Hiei?"  
  
-"Oh, eso, solo le hice oler una planta tranquilizadora y relajante, pero creo que aspiro demasiado"  
  
-"¿Marihuana?"  
  
-"¡¡¡Estás loco!!!, ¡¡¡yo jamás le haría algo así!!!"  
  
-"Vamos no te exasperes fue solo una broma, jajaja"  
  
-"Oh está bien"  
  
Y salí de la habitación con Hiei entre mis brazos, cuando voy saliendo va entrando Botan y me saludo muy nerviosamente y se le quedó viendo con horror a Hiei, me despido y me alejo del lugar. Estaba haciendo algo de frío así que le puse encima mi chaqueta a Hiei para que no tenga frío (¿hay que tierno no?), corrí para yo tampoco tenerlo y si llegar lo mas pronto posible a mi casa, aparte del frío, tenia mucho sueño y sentía que si no me apresuraba no llegaría a mi casa.  
  
Al llegar solo recuesto a Hiei en mi cama me pongo el pijama y me dispongo a dormir ignorando aquella batalla que se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de la ciudad...  
  
Este capitulo fue en extremo corto pero por favor discúlpenme, es que solo tenia prisa por actualizar y pues tuve como un "bloqueo" o algo así, pero a parte parecía que todo el maldito mundo quería que yo dejara de escribir, que cruel pero he aquí, espero que no les haya molestado la corteza de este capitulo.  
  
A contestar reviews!:  
  
Yukinajaganshi: Trataré de actualizar cada semana si es que no pasa nada malo ¬¬. Con lo de los símbolos me refería a que no quieren salir como el asterisco, el guión bajo, la arroba o cosas así y en otros fics si y me gustaría saber como le hacen para que aparezcan, y por cierto el tipo esta loco por haberse casado con la creadora de un anime tan horrible, traumatizante y estúpido, es mas, es todo lo contrario a YYH (que por cierto es uno de mis animes favoritos). Arigato por leer mi fic.  
  
Lady jaganshi: Que bueno que te gusto, la verdad hice esto porque no soy muy amante del yaoi que digamos pero no puedo negar que me agrada la pareja que hacen Kurama y Hiei, pero creo que puedo hacer que los dos interactúen juntos aun mas no te preocupes. Graxias por leer mi fic.  
  
Dark-Kagome-chan: Me agrado el que te haya gustado el beso (a decir verdad yo no tengo absolutamente nada de experiencia en ello no se de donde saque la inspiración), tratare de poner mas cosas así o mas "muestras" de amor entre ellos dos. Thank you por leer mi fic.  
  
Kelly: Bueno he aquí una pequeña continuación, espero que te haya gustado a ti también, a pesar de que haya sido corta. Arigato por leer mi fic. Y ya sabes dudas, comentarios o lo que sea aquí estoy.  
  
Por cierto me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría saber como fue la batalla entre Yusuke, Kuwabara y Toshihiko Seki (si me dicen de donde saque este nombre les prometo que le dedicare el fic al ganador), la verdad no se si poner o no la pelea entre esos 3.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 1 noche, 2 batallas

CAPITULO 5

1 NOCHE, 2 BATALLA

Yue del Reikai para ir hasta el templo de Genkai, y de esa forma Yukina curaría los tremendos golpes que Hiei le metió a Kuwabara, creo que lo dejo mejor de lo que estaba, no me imaginaba que Hiei tuviera tanta fuerza, en especial porque ahora es una chica, debo admitir que ese golpe me dolió, en especial porque me lanzó hacia la pared y pues el impacto dolió bastante, Kuwabara no creo que la este pasando mejor que yo, esta sangrando y al parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, cruzamos el portal hacia el Ningenkai y nos disponemos a ir hacia el templo de Genkai.

Cuando al fin logramos llegar, trato de llamar la atención para que así Yukina y Genkai salgan:

-"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-"Estúpido Yusuke idiota ¿qué no vez la hora que es?" Ja, se enojó.

-"Lo lamento Genkai pero es que le dieron unos buenos golpes a Kuwabara y me gustaría que Yukina lo revisara"

-"Por favor" Dijo Kuwabara mientras al fin caía inconsciente al piso.

-"Ustedes son muy delicados, vengan..." Me dijo Genkai entrando al templo.

Le seguí y me dijo que la esperara en la sala de entrenamiento, obedecí y unos momentos después regresó ella con Yukina y esta ultima bostezando.

-"Buenas noches Yusuke"

-"Buenas noches Yukina" Le respondí cortésmente, realmente no era nada fácil ser descortés con ella y menos cuando ella no lo era contigo.

-"¿Qué le paso a Kazuma?"

-"¿Qué?, Oh (me había olvidado de él), no, no le pasó nada, solo recibió una paliza por parte de Hiei" Reí un poco al recordar la escena en la que Hiei lo estaba golpeando, la verdad me pareció divertido.

-"¿Hiei lo golpeo?" Pobre Yukina al parecer no sabia de lo que Hiei era capaz.

-"Sip"

-"Bueno, si que le pegaron fuerte, tiene muchas heridas y al parecer le deformaron un poco el rostro" Dijo el hada en tono de preocupación.

Al escuchar ese comentario Genkai se acerca un poco e inspecciona el rostro de Kuwabara.

-"A mi me parece que le hicieron un favor"

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" No paré de reír en un buen rato, eso me pareció demasiado gracioso.

Cuando Yukina le hubo curado sus heridas a Kuwabara lamentablemente el idiota no despertó, así que la misión ahora era solo para mi, ¡qué bien!, pensé rápidamente, la diversión será toda mía y también el crédito, sin mencionar que mañana no iré a la escuela ya que tendré que "trabajar" toda la noche, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo demonios le voy a hacer para encontrar al demonio? Pero entonces siento una presencia que se acerca rápidamente, al parecer Genkai y Yukina también la sienten. Yukina se queda con Kuwabara mientras que Genkai y yo nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del templo para recibir a aquel demonio.

Venia a toda velocidad, era velos lo admitía pero su poder espiritual en ese momento no era muy alto, creo que con un solo disparo de mi Reigan será suficiente para acabar con él, pasan unos segundos y entonces el demonio se para en seco enfrente de nosotros.

-"Tu debes de ser Yusuke Urameshi, el Detective espiritual de Koenma"

Tenia pantalones negros y una camisa morada oscura, en las muñecas unos brazaletes aparentemente de acero con unas letras extrañas, el cabello largo y que es de color blanco como la nieve y lo tenia sujetado con una liga (me acordé de Hiei), sus ojos eran azules como zafiros pero a la vez muy profundos, en la cintura llevaba puesto un cinturón como los que usa Kurama y en el tenia a su lado una katana (de nuevo recordé a Hiei).

-"Si, soy yo, ¿qué quieres?" De plano ya sabia que quería pelear, pero de todos modos le pregunté.

-"He venido para derrotarte, he escuchado mucho de ti en el Makai, que has derrotado a los demonios mas poderoso, que has salido victorioso de lo que todos veían como una derrota absoluta y que has adquirido gran poder para ser solo un simple humano"

-"No sabes cuantas veces me han dicho lo mismo, muchos demonios han tratado de acabar conmigo y hasta ahora ninguno lo ha logrado, he estado pensando en escribir un libro"

-"Yusuke idiota" Y entonces Genkai me da un golpe en la cabeza.

-"Y ahora, ¿qué hice?"

-"Tonto estas alardeando demasiado, ¿para que presumes que has derrotado a varios demonios si no puedes con una pobre anciana?"

Ese comentario hizo reír al demonio, gggggrrrrrrrr, Genkai siempre me deja en ridículo enfrente de los demás, creo que se divierte haciéndolo, veo que en su rostro aparece una sonrisa.

-"Bueno ya vasta de tantas tonterías, Koenma me ha advertido de ti y me ha mandado la misión de capturarte y regresarte al Makai, así que si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas" Dije comenzando a tronar mis dedos, necesitaba que estuvieran en toda su disposición, en especial los nudillos.

-"No te desesperes ningen, lo que he escuchado son solo cuentos, no creeré nada hasta que lo haya comprobado por mi mismo"

-"Entonces, ¿qué esperas?, ¡vamos a pelear!"

Y dicho esto salté para alcanzar y golpear al demonio pero ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Desapareció justo frente a mis ojos!, volteo para todos lados pero no logro verlo, busco su presencia pero no la encuentro, busco su poder espiritual pero demonios ¡tampoco lo encuentro!

-"¡Yusuke idiota detrás de ti!" Era la voz de Genkai, creo que llego demasiado tarde el mensaje volteo y el demonio me da un tremendo golpe en el rostro, hace mucho que no sentía tanto dolor, él es uno de los pocos que ha hecho que me duela un golpe, me está comenzando a cansar.

-"Toma esto, ¡Reigan!" Lanzo mi poder espiritual en su contra pero ¡el maldito lo esquivo! ¡El estúpido se quito y no le di! "¡Maldición!" Grité, pero fue lo último que dije antes de que me cayera por detrás de nuevo y me diera una buena patada en las costillas, maldición me saco un poco el aire.

-"¡Yusuke!" Gritó Genkai, ¡pero que maldita vieja me grita pero no me ayuda! El demonio me esta golpeando y ella solo se queda ahí viéndome ya verá un día de estos... un día... pero no tengo tiempo el demonio es veloz, tiene la "grandiosa" capacidad de desaparecerse por completo, me esta metiendo una paliza y para colmo esta desenvainando su katana, ¡Maldición! Como odio que Koenma tenga razón.

-"¿Sabes Urameshi?, sinceramente esperaba mas de ti, ni siquiera he comenzado a calentar" Dijo mientras observaba el filo de su katana.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Yo sabia, pero creo que simplemente le quiero dar rodeos a esto antes de que me lastime mas.

-"No sabia que fueras tan tonto, escuche que el Reikai Tantei era un equipo formidable, pero me encuentro con uno de ellos y ahora resulta que son unos pobres idiotas que no pueden hacer nada contra mi"

-"Escúchame estúpido, será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te mate dolorosamente"

-"¿Qué me mataras? Pero ni siquiera me has hecho un solo rasguño" Dijo con una maldita voz que de verdad me hizo enfadar.

Mi ira fue tal, que no se de donde salió la fuerza para levantarme y también para comenzar a darle una buena paliza al demonio, aunque adivinaba la mayoría de mis movimientos, logre darle algunos golpes los cuales tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para dañarlo bastante, pero entonces con su katana comenzó a atacarme y logro darme varias veces, él y yo estábamos cansados, golpeados, heridos, cortados y sucios, sin mencionar la sangre que recorría nuestros cuerpos, pareciese o no le había hecho bastante daño.

-"Urameshi... al parecer... eres bastante bueno..." Dijo jadeando de cansancio.

-"Gracias... tú también... no lo haces nada mal" Le conteste jadeando también.

Entonces se incorporo por completo y se comenzó a alejar guardando su katana en su funda.

-"¡Oye! ¿a dónde vas? ¡Regresa!" Pero antes de que pudiera decir y/o hacer otra cosa el demonio había desaparecido.

-"¿Yusuke estas bien?" Me pregunto Genkai que se aproximaba a mi junto con Yukina al parecer durante la batalla había ido por ella.

-"Mas o menos" Dije tirándome en el suelo, y al mismo tiempo Yukina se me acercaba para poder curar mis numerosas heridas, tenia una muy grande en el estomago y me ardía, menos mal que era Yukina, si fuera otra persona ya estaría ahí con la botella de alcohol.

Amaneció y yo me vi recostado dentro de una cama (de esas que solo es un pequeño colchón sobre el piso) junto con Kuwabara, el tonto aun seguía dormido, decidí descansar un poco mas, tenia varios vendajes alrededor de todo mi cuerpo al parecer los poderes de Yukina no fueron suficientes para curar todas mis heridas, me dolía la cabeza y mi hermoso cuerpo.

Ya me estoy preparando para el sermón de Genkai y también para el de Koenma, ya los estoy escuchando: "Yusuke te dije que fueran los 4 juntos pero, ¿me hiciste caso?, ¡NO!, tenias que salir tu y tu confianza, eso es muy traicionero Yusuke, menos mal que el demonio no optó por matarte, para la próxima debes de estar mas preparado" ese tiene que ser la opinión de Koenma ahora ya estoy escuchando a Genkai: "¡Eres un tonto!, yo no te entrene para que fueras tan débil, no puedo creer que hayas empatado con ese demonio, sabia que ese exceso de confianza en ti mismo algún día te traicionaría Yusuke, y siempre te lo digo: Yusuke no te confíes. Pero me haces caso, ¡NO!".

Eso me hace enojar, que cada momento me estén dando estúpidos sermones, juro que para la próxima que vea a ese demonio lo mataré, primero lo golpeare, después le romperé algunos huesos, luego le daré mas golpes y al final lo desintegrare con mi Reigan.

Lo juro

KURAMA POV'S

Voy despertando poco a poco, y voy recordando lo sucedido en la noche, me da miedo levantarme y toparme con Hiei, creo que me va a golpear, tengo miedo de que me haga lo mismo que a Kuwabara, la única diferencia seria que a mi no me arreglaría el rostro si no que todo lo contrario.

-'Si te comienza a gritar, ciérrale los labios' Me dijo mi Youko interno.

-'¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?'

-'¿Otra vez intentas hacerte el tonto conmigo Shuichi?' Me atrapó.

-'...'

-'Ah, ¿con que aun no has olvidado lo de la noche pasada verdad?'

-'...' ¿Qué se supone que deba contestarle?

-'Déjame recordarte empieza con "B" y termina con "O" ¿sabes que es?'

-'No'

-'Besaste a Naoko'

-'Youko...'

-'Vamos la chica lo disfrutó, no lo puedes negar y es más, a ti también te gustó,... a nosotros nos gust

-'Estás loco'

-'Por Naoko'

-'En verdad cada día me convenzo mas de que estas loco'

-'Por Naoko ya te lo dije'

-'Pero eso no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos por el momento'

-'Es verdad recuerda si te golpea te aguantas y le das helado' Youko si sabia lo que era el "helado" y no la "nieve dulce".

-'¿Y qué gano con darle helado?'

-'Que capaz se le queda algo en sus labios y pues no puedes dejar una mancha ahí ¿verdad?'

-'Llevare servilletas'

-'De veras que a veces me sorprende tu estupidez es en serio' 

-'Vamos en verdad crees que sienta algo por mi?'

-'Si lo creo, y si tienes dudas hay una buena forma de comprovarlo'

-'Cual?'

-'Comienza con "S" y termina con "O" ahora si sabes lo que es?'

-'De plano estas desquiciado, no lo hare con ella'

-'Vamos, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces con muchos demonios y personas, y aun me dices que no lo haras con ella, en verdad no me puedes negar que ese cuerpo es de lo mas apetitoso...'

-'Youko...'

-'Que?, en verdad no puedes negar su perfeccion'

-'...'

-'Lo ves?'

-'Eso no cuenta'

-'Claro que si'

-'No'

-'Que si'

-'Que no'

-'Que si!'

-'Que no!'

-'...'

-'...'

-'Si quieres te dare unos buenos consejos y veras que para la noche ya lo habremos hecho con naoko'

-'Por que para ti en la vida solo es eso?'

-'Me gusta hacerlo, y a ti tambien'

-'Eso no viene al caso, estamos hablando de "sentimientos" no de "placeres" y tambien es acerca de Naoko, o hiei, ya no se como llamarl hemos pasado por muchas dificultades juntos, tenemos una buena amistad y no la voy a hechar a perder pos esos impulsos que tienes'

-'Vaya el gran Youko kurama se hablando'

-'A ti tambien te esta pasando lo mismo'

-'A decir verdad, no puedo evitar a sentir atracción hacia Naoko, sabes?, nos parecemos mucho ella y yo'

-'En serio?'

-'Sip, ambos somos demonios, ambos "por el momento" estamos solteros, ambos somos detectives de Koenma, a los dos nos gusta pelear, a los dos nos gusta matar a los demonios que molestan, ambos compartimos una vida contigo y tambien nos queremos mutuamente'

-'Como estas tan seguro de que te quiere a ti?'

-'Celoso?'

-'Claro que no, yo no estoy celoso'

-'kurama recuerda que los celos envenenan el alma'

-'Que no estoy celoso!'

-'Que estas en celo?, o vaya eso me facilitara las cosas para el acontecimiento de la noche'

-'QUE NO'

-'Esta despertando...' Dijo mientras volteava, me incorporaba y veia como lentamente Naoko recuperaba sus 5 sentidos. 'Recuerda el plan, dale nieve dulce y luego ya sabes que hacer'

-'Pero...'

-"Estupido kurama!" Pash! Puedo sentir un tremendo golpe en mi estomago, al parecer no habia olvidado lo de la noche. Me saco el aire y solo cai al suelo, afortunadamente no siguió golpeándome gracias a Inari, poco a poco voy recuperando el aliento y cuando al fin tengo la capacidad de respirar y hablar con un poco mas de facilidad...

-"Por favor... yo no tuve otra opción... Hiei perdóname..."

-"Estúpido, por qué lo hiciste?, lo iba a matar, ¡de una maldita vez me iba a deshacer de él!"

-"Por eso mismo lo hice, para que no lo mataras, recuerda que si matas a un humano te tendran que encerrar en el Makai, y yo no quiero que suceda eso" Dije recuperando el aliento.

-"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?" Dijo volteándose para otro lado y asi yo no poder ver su rostro.

-"Porque yo..." ¿Qué se supone que deba contestarle?

Solo me lanzo una mirada algo enojada, se levantó, se puso su capa y su katana y se acercó a la ventana al parecer se iba a ir.

-'¡Detenla!'

-"Hiei, por favor no te vayas..." Estab enojad conmigo, eso me hacia sentir mal, pero debo comprender que como amigo le debo de ayudar mas, siempre ha estado sol y lo ultimo que quiere es que alguien lo traicione, lo olvide o simplemente lo ignore, le tengo compasión y le quiero ayudar, el nunca ha querido la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera cuando la necesitaba, pobre...

-"Tengo que encontrar una cura..." Dijo dándome la espalda, su voz me parecía algo triste, senti como si me estuviera quebrando en pedazos por dentro.

-"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté en un tono preocupado.

-"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

-"Hiei yo..." No pude decir nada mas, me la acerque y le abrase, mi pecho junto a su espalda, pude percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello, su calor, sentí de nuevo ese algo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, le abrasé lo mas calurosa y dulcemente posible, le quería hacer sentir que conmigo podía contar para todo, por siempre y para siempre, rodee con mis brazos su pecho e incline un poco mi cabeza para estar a su altura y entonces le susurre al oído...

-"Te prometo que mientras yo este con vida, nunca mas estarás sol..."

HIEI POV'S

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad Kurama, ¿se estaba comprometiendo conmigo por el resto de sus días?, el gran Youko Kurama, ¿estaba interesado en mi?, no pude el evitar creerle, me había abrazado de una forma tan calurosa, esa fue mucho mejor que la primera vez, tal vez igual, pero a la vez diferente.

Puedo sentir su respiración, es suave y cálida, es agradable sentirla, de nuevo ese calor comienza a avanzar por todo mi cuerpo, esa sensación de no estar sol, de que alguien quiere estar conmigo, de que alguien me ama...

-"Kurama ¿en verdad piensas prometerme eso?"

No me respondió, solo se giró, me dio la cara se acerco lentamente y me besó...

Eso no fue como el beso anterior, no, fue aun mas amoroso, cálido, suave, me hizo sentir tan amad, me quería, en verdad sentía algo por mi, ¿podría dudar alguna vez de Kurama?, la única respuesta a eso en mi mente fue un 'No', me deje llevar, poco a poco su lengua fue invadiendo mi boca, yo le respondí, me abrazó aún con mas dulzura y ternura, cuando al fin terminó no podía creer lo que acababa  de suceder, ni mucho menos lo que acababa de escuchar, lo mejor que pude hacer fue utilizar mi velocidad y alejarme lo mas rápido que pude de su casa, alejarme de su habitación, alejarme de él...

Corro sin dirección alguna, no podía alejar de mi mente aquellas palabras y aquella sensación, no podía, ¡maldición! Me maldigo a mi mismo pero por alguna razón a Kurama no, ¡maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me debilite tanto?, ¿por qué he obtenido sentimientos?, yo antes no era así, antes de conocer a Kurama, él me enseño a cuidar de los demás, a protegerlos quizás a quererlos, pero yo no he hecho eso con nadie, solo con Yukina claro, pero, ¿también lo he hecho con Kurama?, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta estar a su lado, estar con él, hablar con él, sentirlo, ya no puedo estar sol, dependo de la compañía de Kurama, de que me cuenta como le ha ido en la escuela, de que me platique de sus amigos y parientes, de que me hable de él, ¡maldición! Creo que ya no me lo puedo negar a mi mism, le quiero, no puedo estar sin él, maldición ya no se que hacer.

En eso siento una presencia que se acerca, no es un ser humano cualquiera, no, tiene un poder espiritual mayor que el de cualquier humano (con excepción de Yusuke), tomo mi katana y me preparo para recibirlo, no me ha de tomar demasiado tiempo el acabar con él, es solo una basura. Se acerca, cuando llega se para en seco enfrente de mi.

-"Tu debes ser Hiei Jaganshi" Se me quedó viendo y se suelta riendo, juro que lo voy a matar.

-"¿De qué te ríes estúpido?" Pregunté con furia.

-"Los rumores son ciertos, jajajaja, Krum te lanzo su maldición, jajajaja" Al parecer ese idiota conocía al demonio que me hizo esto.

-"Ya no vivirás para contarlo" Utilicé mi velocidad y desenvainé mi katana, lo decapitaría de un solo golpe pero ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Desapareció justo frente a mis ojos! "¿QUÉ?"

-"No me subestimes, soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que piensas" Ya son me cabía duda, el era el demonio, el que nos había hablado Koenma la noche pasada, bueno ahí acabaría con su existencia y así ese bebe dejara de molestar.

-"¡Eres un maldito!" Éste también desenvainó su katana y comenzamos a pelear, yo lo atacaba pero el maldito esquivaba mis cortes, a veces le daba uno que otro y le hería de gravedad, eso hubiera sido bueno, sino hubiera comenzado a atacarme él también, a duras penas conseguía esquivar sus golpes, no era fácil debía admitirlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no peleaba con alguien tan bueno con la espada, me estaba haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo, me dolía una en el brazo, sus cortes eran mas pequeños pero eso no evitaba que sangrara, los míos eran de una mayor gravedad pero eran mas pocos, así que de una forma u otra estábamos iguales, paramos un poco, estábamos jadeando de cansancio.

-"En verdad eres tú, no eres tan malo con la espada"

-"..." No le contesté, ¿quería que lo felicitara?, pues el estúpido se va a quedar con las ganas.

-"Veo que eres de pocas palabras, me doy por satisfecho contigo aunque para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte" Guardó su katana y se fue, en cambio yo, me quede ahí, no se si ir al templo de Genkai o a la casa de Kurama,... pensándolo mejor con Yukina, la verdad no se que mirada dirigirle al kitsune.

Me duele mi cuerpo, ¡maldición! Ese estúpido demonio me había hecho varios cortes y me ardían, sin mencionar el dolor y la perdida de sangre, dudo mucho que llegue al templo si no me apresuro, comienzo a correr lo mas rápido que puedo, visualizo el tempo pero mis sentidos comienzan a debilitarse... ya no veo bien, todo esta borroso, llego a la entrada creo que es Yukina la chica que esta ahí... me acerco lentamente, ya casi no puedo sentir mis piernas, la chica me ve, se acerca corriendo pero ya no se que pasa caigo inconsciente.

=================================================================

La verdad no se si relaté bien las batallas, creo que fueron un rotundo fracaso, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, y ahora, en verdad será Yukina la chica en el templo de Genkai, pues quien sabe, cada vez que termino un capitulo me hago siempre la misma pregunta: "¿Y ahora que?" pero a ver que se me ocurre.

A contestar reviews!:

Dark- "Espero que estas batallas te hayan gustado, la verdad no se si me quedaron bien o mal, y también espero que te guste esta escenita de Kurama y Hiei, dolo arigato por leer mi fic.

Kelly- Me gusta mucho que te guste mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y si puedes dame tu opinión acerca de las batallas, tengo dudas de cómo me quedaron, Graxias por leer mi fic.

Dark-Kagome-chan- Espero que el curso de la historia te esté gustando y ya sabes, dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, regaños, etc., solo mándame un review.

Me gustaría que todos me dieran su opinión acerca de este fic mas bien de sus batallas porque no se como demonios me habrán quedado, las hice lo mejor que pude, es la primera vez que describo una, creo que le di demasiada ventaja al demonio Toshihiko, pero nimoro, me voy de vacaciones y haber que locuras escribo de regreso.

Hasta el próximo capitulo Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Una difícil explicación

**CAPITULO 6**

**UNA DIFÍCIL EXPLICACI"N**

=================================================================

KURAMA POV'S

-'Kurama, ¿estás consiente de lo que acabas de hacer?' Me preguntó mi Youko interno.

-'Si, se lo que hice, ¿estás arrepentido por eso?'

-'Claro que no por ser ella me sacrificaré' Me dio un poco de risa su comentario.

-'Si... lo sé' Por alguna razón aun la podía sentir... su aroma... su cuerpo... esa sensación... sus labios... cerré mis ojos y lentamente fui recordando cada paso... cada sentimiento... cada palabra...

Pasó un momento, yo estaba en mi mundo cuando...

-'Kurama, creo que por el momento lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar de soñar despierto, te comprometiste con ella para toda la vida, su vida, nuestra vida, y sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?'

-'¿En verdad crees que debamos decírselo? Preferiría que todo se quedase así...'

-'Yo creo que si, la verdad al igual que tu no quiero, pero también yo tengo sentimientos, y lamentable o afortunadamente ella se ha a apoderado de los míos...' Dijo Youko con una voz seria, si hablaba en ese tono debe ser verdad.

-'Yo quiero que se quede así... creo que de esa forma me acepta mas...' No quería en verdad no quería.

-'Te comprendo... pero si en verdad quieres su felicidad tendrás que dejar que ella tome su decisión...'

FLASH BACK

En sus tiempos de dominio total podemos ver a Youko Kurama matando a centenares de demonios en el Makai..., al parecer habían tratado de robarle algunas de sus pertenencias pero los tontos no se dieron cuenta de que Youko no había salido de su fortaleza..., al final solo quedó uno... Krum.

-'Sr. Youko por favor... por favor no me mate' Dijo implorando por su vida.

-'Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo y quizás lo tome en consideración' Dijo el Youko lanzando una mirada despiadada hacia su victima, tenia pensado matarlo... lo mas seguro es que lo haría.

-'Le serviré... le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda pero por favor... no me mate...'

-'¿Y qué puedes hacer tú?' Dijo con algo de interés el Youko.

-'Yo puedo cambiar cosas señor...' Dijo con un tono algo esperanzado.

-'¿Qué clase de cosas?' Vaya lo estaba tomando en consideración.

-'Todo señor, los elementos, los objetos, las personas y espíritus... todo...'

-'¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes cambiar a las personas y a los espíritus?'

-'Pues yo puedo cambiar el sexo señor...'

-'Interesante...'

-'Señor...'

-'Dime como lo haces, tus técnicas, ataques, también las formas de cómo contrarrestar tus poderes y si te quedas y me sirves te perdonare la vida'

-'Lo haré señor gracias... en verdad gracias...'

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-'¿Aún recuerdas como deshacer el hechizo Kurama?'

-'Si... lo recuerdo'

-'Ten valor'

-'¡Pero no se que hacer!, tengo miedo de que después se olvide de... ¿y si se aleja de mi?'

-'Kurama... te ama... lo sé, puedo sentirlo, no te preocupes' Me dijo en una forma tranquilizadora, eso me ayudó, pero no me curó por completo.

-'Pero...' De repente me dio mucha nostalgia, muchas ganas de llorar...

-'Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, háblale a la voz de la experiencia'

-'Pero mi madre no esta aqu

-'¿Conoces un aparatito que se llama teléfono?'

-'La verdad no quiero interrumpirla en su horario de trabajo y mucho menos por cosas como estas'

-'Entonces recurre a la "otra" voz de la experiencia'

-'¿Genkai?'

-'Si, se que pues ha de ser difícil hablarle a ella de estas cosas, pero creo que comprender

-'La verdad dudo que ella...'

-'Si la pobre creo que nunca lo ha hecho, ¿crees que sea virgen?'

Me reí, al fin y al cabo necesitaba algo que me hiciera sonreír. Le hice caso Youko y me dirigí al templo de Genkai le preguntaría, sin duda alguna, su ayuda no me vendría nada mal, además ¿qué podría pasar? Tengo mucho que ganar y pues creo que casi nada que perder, el hecho de que yo era el Único que sabia como regresar a Hiei a la normalidad no significaba que tenia que decírselo, ¡pero que tonto Claro que se lo tenia que decir!, estaba muy desesperado por conseguir la cura... creo que eso es lo mejor, pero ¿y si llegase a odiarme y a ya no sentir nada por mi?, la verdad no se si ahora sienta algo por mi, pero sus besos... su calor... no puedo evitar el pensar que también me quiere, yo le amo ya no me cabe ninguna duda, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario por ella, pero... se que me estoy contradiciendo de una forma terrible ¿cómo puedo decir que estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella cuando no le quiero dar una maldita cura? Creo que se lo tengo que decir, tal y como mi Youko interno me lo dijo, tal vez Hiei siga sintiendo lo mismo por mi, si eso debe ser, su exterior cambiará pero no su esencia, no... esa se quedará intacta y así...

Voy visualizando el templo de Genkai, estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, tardé un poco en llegar pero eso si ya voy llegando cuando... siento una presencia, se acerca pero... es Hiei no me cabe ninguna duda va al templo salgo corriendo y cuando llegó veo que esta herid, todo su cuerpo sangraba... sus heridas no eran muy profundas pero tenia varias, demasiadas diría yo y todas sangraban, me observa un instante pero cae... creo que perdió demasiada sangre... me le acerco corriendo y la alzo entre mis brazos... la llevo corriendo al templo de Genkai, quien quiera que fuese el que le hizo esto a Hiei lo va a pagar, le mataré.

Lo juro.

HIEI POV'S

Sueño de Hiei...

-'¿Dónde estoy?'

Abro mis ojos y solo me veo rodeado de muchas plantas, mas bien un bosque, estoy amarrad con al parecer algo parecido a la seda de las arañas, no puedo mover mis brazos ni mis piernas, trato de soltarme pero no puedo, trato de quemarlas pero ¡maldita sea no puedo!, entonces alguien aparece... es ese maldito demonio Toshihiko...

-'Vaya creo que ya despertaste...' Dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-'Suéltame o si no te va a pesar' Dije tratando de contener toda la ira que tenia acumulada en mi interior.

-'¿Qué me puedes hacer en tu estado?, solo mírate, no te puedes mover, tu katana esta muy lejos y ya no te queda poder espiritual alguno'

Odiaba aceptarlo pero tenia razón, no tenia absolutamente nada con que defenderme y mucho menos atacarle, veo que va sacando su katana, tengo que hacer algo rápido o si no me va a matar, ¡Maldición! creo que lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme...

-'Me encanta ver esa expresión en tu rostro ¿sabes?, lastima que hasta aquí llegaste...'

Alzó su katana, maldición me va a matar, se alejó unos pasos, al parecer iba a practicar tiro al blanco conmigo, ¡Maldición! toma su katana... la lanza... pero antes de que pudiera atravesarme alguien se interpone entre la espada y yo.. era Youko...

-'¡Youko!'

¡Maldición! le había herido, había mucha sangre,... demasiada, se estaba desangrando, la katana lo había atravesado por completo, el demonio solo se quedo ahí, mirándolo, parecía sumamente sorprendido, Youko solo saca la katana de su cuerpo, toma su rosa, la convierte en látigo y antes de que el demonio pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ya estaba muerto, Kurama lo había matado...

Mis ataduras desaparecen y Youko cae, me aproximo corriendo hacia el.

-'Youko, vamos tenemos que llevarte con Yukina lo mas pronto posible' Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, estaba muy preocupad.

-'Estoy bien' Dijo volviendo a caer.

-'¡Estúpido! ¿cómo puedes decir que estás bien?, ¡eres un idiota!' Ya no pude mas, sentí como varias gotas recorrían un sendero que había ente mis ojos y mis mejillas, después esas gotas se convertían en perlas... perlas negras... Youko solo me miro con mucha comprensión, cariño y amor... eso me hizo sentir peor, sentí como si me ataran terriblemente un nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas recorrían con mucha mas frecuencia mi rostro y Youko aun seguía sangrando tenia que llevarlo rápido con Yukina porque si no...

-'Hiei... no sabes lo feliz que me siento por haberte conocido...' Dijo brindándome una amorosa sonrisa. Entonces lentamente se fue transformando en Kurama de nuevo, eso no era bueno si no podía contener la transformación a Youko no era nada bueno...

-'Kurama vámonos... por favor vámonos' Apenas podía hablar... estaba muriendo... por mi culpa ¡Por mi maldita culpa! Veo como ya no se puede sostener y cae... yo lo sostengo con mis brazos, su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas frió... 'Kurama...'

Mis palabras fueron calladas por un simple beso que me dio Kurama, ¡maldita sea!, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenia que pasar justo ahora? Le correspondo al beso y le abrazo como nunca he abrazado a nadie, trato de darle lo mejor de mi en ese beso, hice lo mejor que pude para hacerle entender a base de eso que le amaba... que jamás podría sentir lo que siento por él por ningún otro ser humano ni por ningún otro ser viviente... lentamente siento como se detiene su beso, su respiración también lo hace, al igual que los latidos de su corazón... al final solo pude escuchar 3 palabras...

-'Hiei... Ai Shitteru...'

Fin del sueño de Hiei...

Me despierto de golpe, me siento rápidamente en la cama en la cual me habían depositado y veo que Kurama estaba ahí, sentado, a mi lado... me dieron muchas ganas de llorar pero las contuve... Kurama se me queda viendo, su expresión estaba terriblemente preocupada, me gire hacia otro lado y le pregunte...

-"¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?" Apenas pude pronunciar aquellas palabras, aun estaba muy herido por aquel sueño...

-"Desde el amanecer... ya es de noche..." Dijo Kurama en un tono aún mas preocupado, me dio mucha nostalgia, como odiaba el verle así... "¿Hiei qué te pasó?" Me preguntó y se acerco un poco a mi. Reviso mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que estaba casi todo cubierto por vendajes.

-"Batallé con el demonio del que nos había hablado Koenma, Toshihiko... logré herirlo, pero él también a mi..."

-"Ya veo, con que eso paso... Yusuke también peleo con ese demonio, está en la otra habitación, Yukina dice que al parecer el arma con la que les hirieron era completamente espiritual y podía contrarrestar sus poderes... por eso no pudo curar tus heridas apropiadamente..." Volteó su cara a otro lado y pude ver que estaba triste pero también... estaba ocultando algo... creo que tenia o quería decirme algo pero ¿qué era?...

-"Kurama, ¿qué tienes?"

-"No, no tengo nada, no te preocupes por mi"

Le obligo a que se acerque mas, a que este a mi altura y le digo: "Kurama a mi no me engañas, tu tienes algo... y quiero saber que es" Al parecer se quedó sorprendido por mi comentario, por alguna razón no me sorprendió.

-"Yo..."

Pero en eso entra Yukina...

-"Herman... (se quedó callada un momento al parecer no sabia si decirme "hermano" o "hermana") me alegra que hayas despertado"

-"..." Solté a Kurama pero no contesté, la verdad no sabia de que forma hacerlo.

-"Si quieres ya te puedes ir a la casa de Kurama, tus heridas han sanado bastante y no son graves, solo las cubrí con vendajes para que sanaran lo mas rápido posible, lamento que mis poderes no sean suficientes..."

-"N-no es tu culpa..." Le dije.

-"No en verdad es mi culpa, pero si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí, o si también lo prefieres puedes irte a la casa de Kurama o... como quieras" Esto último lo dijo como si quisiera algo... no entendí pero también no le di mucha importancia...

No se que hacer, me ofrecieron quedarme a dormir aquí pero también quiero ir a la casa de Kurama...

-"Kurama te importaría quedarte conmigo... esta noche?" Pregunté sin dirigirle la mirada.

-"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhh, s-si claro"

-"Bien, Kurama te traeré algo para que en la noche no tengas frío" Por alguna razón Yukina se oía muy alegre.

Cuando regresó, Kurama le ayudó a tender una cama y la puso inmediatamente junto a la mía (eso lo hizo Yukina estaba aferrada a eso), y ya entrada la noche no podía dormir, por mas que lo intentaba no podía, entonces...

-"Hiei, ¿estás despierto?" Preguntó Kurama en un susurro.

-"Hn"

-"Hiei yo... quería decirte algo..."

-"..." No contesté, sabia que él interpretaría mi silencio y además no sabia que responder.

-"Yo...yo..." Parecía muy nervioso.

-"Kurama, ¿me lo vas a decir de una vez? ¿O acaso esperaras hasta el día después de mañana?"

-"Hiei prométeme que no me vas a odiar"

-"Que cosas dices kitsune"

-"Es en serio, prométemelo"

-"...lo prometo"

-"Júralo"

-"...lo juro"

-"Por tu hermana"

-"¿Qué te traes Kurama?"

-"Nada solo quiero que lo jures por Yukina"

-"Esta bien maldita sea, juro por Yukina que no te odiaré" Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-"Esta bien, lo que te tengo que decir es..." Paro y también se sentó, respiró hondo y... "Hiei, yo se como regresarte a la normalidad"

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no me lo dijiste???!!!"

-"¡¡¡No lo se!!!"

-"¿¿¿Cómo que no lo sabes???"

-"¡¡¡Pues simplemente no lo se!!! ¿¿¿Qué querías que hiciera???"

-"¡¡¡Qué me dieras la maldita cura!!! ¿¿¿Por qué no lo hiciste???"

-"Ya te dije que no lo se" Dijo en un tono mas calmado. Yo también intenté calmarme, tuvo que tener una buena razón para no habérmelo dicho, y quiero saber cual es.

-"Kurama, necesito saber porque no me lo dijiste antes" Dije en un tono mucho mas razonable, al parecer mis palabras lo hicieron calmarse un poco, respiro hondo y hablo.

-"Hiei ¿en verdad lo quieres saber?"

-"Si Kurama, en verdad quiero saber el porque"

-"...lo hice porque, pues... yo... no se como decírtelo"

-"Kurama no soy un idiota solo tienes que decírmelo y yo entenderé, además, recuerda que te jure que no te odiaría" Eso lo hizo entrar mas en confianza pero al parecer aun no podía soltarlo.

-"Desde que cambiaste... por una razón u otra te me fuiste acercando mas y mas... hasta que... pues tu sabes... eso..."

-"Si, eso" Hablar el lenguaje de Kurama no era fácil de deducir pero con la practica he aprendido a descifrarlo, "eso" = "beso" ¿ven? No es tan difícil, al principio lo fue pero ya no tanto.

-"Y ese sentimiento que sentía antes por ti con mucha irregularidad se comenzó a intensificar y..." Paró, de nuevo no podía, trataba pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya no me cabía ninguna duda, me acerque a él y le abrasé, Kurama también me abrazó y ambos nos recostamos en la cama (que al tenerlas tan cerca por decisión de Yukina eran una sola) apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y respiré tranquila y profundamente, podía sentir como el corazón de Kurama latía rápidamente, eeeeehhhhhhh, el mío también, el que estuviera tan cerca pues, ustedes saben...

Lentamente fue tomando mi rostro... lo acerco al suyo y nuevamente me besó, creo que se le esta haciendo hobby pero no tengo ningún problema con ello, ahora fui yo el que entro en su boca y no él, como últimamente había sido, cuando nuestras lenguas se toparon comenzaron a rodearse la una con la otra, inspeccioné cada rincón, lugar y espacio de su boca, era la primera vez que lo hacia pero me estaba gustando, lentamente nos fuimos deteniendo, ya que nos hacia falta aire, creo que nos habíamos esmerado demasiado... nuevamente me apoye en su pecho y pude sentir aun mas su respiración agitada por la falta de aire y entonces escuche aquellas palabras que me hicieron sentir el ser mas feliz de los 3 mundos:

-"Hiei... Ai Shitteru"

-"Kurama... Ai Shitteru Mo"

Ahora actualicé mas pronto, creo qeu ya ni se de lo que estoy escribiendo, me lo inventé, este fin de semana mientras no estaba en mi casa, y como me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrid, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora a contestar mis reviews!!!!!!!!!:

**Darky-chan**: Espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado a tu hermana y a ti, la verdad creo que ya ni se expresarme, que ya ni se lo que escribo, ¡Maldición estoy enloqueciendo!!!!!! Ejem creo que ya me salí del tema --u. Dime si las cosas que escribo te parecen razonables porque sinceramente a mi ya casi no. Domo arigato por leerlo.

**Kelly**- No importa, la verdad me gustó el que tu review fuera largo, es la primera vez que escribo un fic romántico y con esas cosas, la verdad soy una amante de la comedia (como ya mas de medio mundo creo que ha de saber) y la verdad no se de donde saco tanta cosa, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Arigato por leerlo.

**Gentiane-sms**: Claro que lo voy a continuar, me alegra que te esté gustando, y ya sabes dudas, comentarios, quejas, lo que sea solo tienes que enviarme un review.

Cada vez estoy mejorando en el subir capítulos, ya sepo mas cosas (Hiei: ya era hora ¬¬ Alex: guarda silencio ¬¬) y espero que ahora si ya me salgan ciertos simbolitos que quiero.

Hasta el próximo capitulo Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. No es un sueño ¿verdad?

**CAPITULO 7**

**NO ES UN SUEÑO... ¿VERDAD?**

Éste capítulo se lo dedico a:

**Darky-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Éste capítulo lo hice escuchando la música del 3 ending que me mandaste.

Por cierto también a su **hermana** ya que le ha gustado tanto que se lo ha leído a sus amigas sin Internet.

Domo Arigato a las dos.

=================================================================

KURAMA'S POV

Me sentía tan feliz, en verdad Hiei me correspondía, me amaba... esas palabras... significan tanto para mi... estaba apoyada en mi pecho, pude sentir su respiración, estaba escasamente agitada, pero eso si la tenía en mi pecho... rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y cerré mis ojos... ya no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver nada, solo quería quedarme ahí con ella,... junto a ella, sintiéndola entre mis brazos... aspirar su aroma...

Y así fue...

A la mañana siguiente desperté, estaba recordando lo sucedido anteriormente... si... puedo recordarlo, le estaba diciendo a Hiei el como me sentía, el que yo sabía como curarlo, mis sentimientos, mis emociones, en resumen todo...

También recuerdo que le abrasé y besé... ella tomó el control del beso, me gustó, quería que lo volviera a hacer, en verdad no podía creerlo, no había sido un sueño... aún la siento en mi pecho,... su respiración,... su calor,... su tacto,... como deseo que el tiempo se detenga y así ambos podamos estar juntos por el resto de los tiempos,... solo los dos,... sin nadie,... solo nosotros...

 Me separo un poco para de esa forma poder tener una mejor visualización de su rostro,... tan perfecto,... tan tranquilo,... sería un crimen atroz el perturbar esa tranquilidad, suavemente acaricio su rostro, su aroma persiste... se queda, creo que se mezcla un poco con el mío... la verdad prefiero el suyo, me le acerco... siento su aliento... la suavidad con la que respira... se que no me lo perdonaré pero ya no puedo evitarlo... deposito un breve beso en sus labios...

Ella despierta y me ve... una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, yo también sonrío, me encanta ver esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro...

-"Buenos días" Saludo cortésmente.

Le miro a los ojos con tanto cariño, amor y comprensión como me es posible... le quiero tanto... todo hubiera sido perfecto sino hubiera aparecido una lagrima en su rostro... sentí como una punzada en el corazón... ella lloraba, el porque... no lo sé...

-"¿Hiei qué sucede?" Pregunto, siento como mi voz se va quebrando a causa de tal expresión en su rostro.

-"Kurama no quiero que te suceda nada malo por mi culpa... en verdad no quiero..." Dijo sentándose en la cama... yo hago lo mismo... me voltea a ver, me abrasa y comienza a llorar en mi hombro... siento como varias perlas caen por mi espalda...

-"Hiei, no pasara nada..." Dije con intención de calmarla...

-"Kurama tu no entiendes, ya pasó una vez y no quiero que se repita..." Me dijo muy preocupada, pero no entendía.

-"Hiei, ¿qué volverá a pasar?" Pregunté.

-"Kurama, yo..." Dijo separándose un poco de mi y viéndome a la cara, aún varias perlas recorrían su rostro... lo tomo y lo observo... me duele tanto el verle así... trato de quitarle algunas lagrimas pero siempre aparecen muchas mas que ocupan su lugar...

-"Por favor, no sigas así... me duele... no sabes cuanto odio el verte así... te prometo que nunca me separaré de ti... nunca... pero por favor no... no sigas..." Ese dolor en mi pecho se estaba intensificando al seguir viéndola llorar...

-"Kurama mi sueño..." Paró de llorar, y su mirada se quedo clavada en mis ojos, estaban tan tristes... siguió hablando... "Antes de que ese demonio me cambiara, yo tuve un sueño, en él aparecíamos el Reikai Tantei peleando en contra del demonio, aquel demonio que me cambió..." Se detuvo, parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar, no le quería forzar pero creo que tenia que saber lo que me tenia que decir... no solo por mi, ella se tenia que desahogar...

-"Sigue, si me lo cuentas ya verás que te sentirás mejor... desahógate..." Le dije calmadamente viendo como ella se tranquilizaba y seguía hablando...

-"Lo mas extraño de todo fue... que sucedió lo mismo que en el callejón, tú no te diste cuenta de que el demonio te había atacado y no me dio tiempo para destruir aquella esfera así que la recibí por ti..." Dijo algo temerosamente, no me sorprende, nunca ha hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie es lo mas seguro...

-"¿Así qué tu sueño fue exactamente lo mismo que pasó en la vida real?"

-"Así parece..."

-"Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?"

-"Ayer, mientras estaba inconsciente tuve otro sueño..." Por esa razón se despertó tan de golpe... "En el cual..." Paró, debió de haber sido demasiado horrible como para que no quiera volver a recordarlo...

-"Está bien..." Dije abrasándola nuevamente y acercándola a mi... estaba temblando y siguió llorando... eso debió ser muy horrible no le voy a presionar... "No es necesario que continúes..."

-"Si, si lo es Kurama tu... tu morías para salvarme..." Derramó mas lagrimas en mi espalda... "Morías y yo no pude hacer nada... ¡nada maldita sea!" Se intentó separar de mi pero yo se lo impedí, forcejeaba para irse... pero eso no lo iba a permitir, estaba sufriendo y yo iba a estar con ella para ayudarla, en lo que sea sin importar en lo poco que lo haga...

-"No, ya te fuiste una vez de mi lado... te hicieron daño y eso no lo voy a volver a permitir... además recuerda que te prometí que siempre iba a estar a tu lado... que nunca volverías a estar sola..." Dije abrasándola, no lo permitiría, tal vez la próxima ya no vuelva y yo no quería que eso pasara... al escuchar mis palabras se calmó, no se fue pero siguió llorando, comencé a acariciarle la espalda, suavemente para que se calmara, cuando al fin terminó de llorar me dijo...

-"Kurama ¿por qué haces esto?, tu no tienes porque quererme, nadie lo ha hecho..."

-"Hiei tu sabes perfectamente porque lo hago... te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar..."

-"Lo mejor será que te alejes de mi... si no lo haces probablemente morirás... no quiero que suceda eso..."

-"No me pidas imposibles, te prometo que no nos pasará nada... ni a ti ni a mi..." Dije brindándole una sonrisa con fin de que se sintiera mejor.

-"¿Lo prometes?"

-"Por supuesto que lo prometo y tu sabes que todo lo que prometo lo cumplo" Esta vez ella sonrió y me abraso de nuevo, me hizo sentir feliz, ya todo estaba bien, solo nos quedaba un pequeñísimo detalle... el demonio que estaba suelto... Toshihiko. "Ven vamos a cambiarnos para ir a almorzar, ¿si?"

-"Esta bien"

Nos cambiamos, y salimos de aquella habitación, buscamos por todo el templo hasta que encontramos a los demás, estaban sentados en una gran mesa.

-"Que bueno que llegaron, estábamos apunto de ir por ustedes" Dijo Yusuke introduciendo un pedazo de pan en su boca.

HIEI POV'S

Bien, ya había aclarado todo con Kurama, estaba mas tranquilo y había depositado toda mi confianza en que se cuidaría, ahora siento que le quiero mas, ahora solo me quedaba algo... ese estúpido demonio que aún seguía suelto, le encontraré y le mataré pero ahora no es el momento,... mas tarde...

-"Tenemos un plan" Dijo ese estúpido deforme.

-"¿Y se puede saber cuál es su "grandiosa" idea?" Pregunté sarcásticamente solo para molestarle, no me gustaba que estuvieran ese sujeto y mi hermana en el mismo lugar.

-"En realidad estábamos pensando en que en cuanto ustedes llegaran comenzaríamos a pensar en algo" Dijo ese tonto de Yusuke.

-"Vaya que ingenioso los felicito" Dije ahora con mas sarcasmo que antes, y Kurama y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y Yukina nos sirvió algo, también lo estaban comiendo Yusuke y el deforme pero no se si comerlo o no, creo que una vez lo hice en la casa de Kurama.

-"Vamos recuerda que no es veneno" Me dijo el kitsune, bueno si me decía que no me haría daño debía serlo, eran unas cosas blancas con unas bolas amarillas, creo que eran ojos de alguna criatura, recuerdo que una vez me dijo Kurama que esas cosas venían de unos animales llamados... ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿panillas?, ¿tagillas?, ¿gatillas? No lo sé ni me importa solo comienzo a comerlas (véase a Hiei haciendo una descripción de 2 huevos estrellados) hasta que recuerdo algo.

-"Yukina, ¿cómo supiste anoche que era yo?" Era verdad, ayer me había tratado de decir hermano o hermana, pero ¿cómo lo supo?

-"Ah, eso, lo supe por 4 razones: la primera fue porque Kuwabara me lo dijo, la segunda porque Yusuke me lo dijo, la tercera porque Kurama me lo dijo y la cuarta porque cuando te vi no me quedo ninguna duda de que eras tú" Dijo sonriendo, en cambio yo le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Yusuke y al deforme ¿cómo demonios se les ocurría andarlo diciendo por todo el maldito mundo?

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento de Yusuke para tratar de resolver lo del demonio...

-"Koenma me dijo que tiene la capacidad de leer la mente, de esa forma pudo esquivar y contrarrestar sus movimientos" Decía Kurama, con que ese estúpido demonio también puede leer la mente, pero con la diferencia de que no tiene un jagan, si lo hubiera sabido...

-"Entonces ¿lo que hay que hacer es actuar antes que pensar?" Dijo estúpidamente el deforme, 'actuar antes que pensar' no hay un plan mas estúpido que se pueda aplicar en una batalla.

-"En verdad que eres idiota, lo que hay que hacer es mantener la mente en blanco, eso cualquiera lo sabría" Le dije con un alto tono de superioridad.

-"¿Y por qué cuando peleaste con el no lo hiciste?"

-"Porque no sabia que tenia esa capacidad idiota"

-"Entonces tendremos que mantener nuestra mente en blanco" Dijo Yusuke como si todos sus malditos problemas se solucionarían con ese comentario.

-"Eso no es tan fácil de hacer" Dijo Kurama pensativamente.

-"¿Cómo que no es tan fácil?"

-"El que tu mente no piense en nada no es fácil Yusuke, y menos durante una batalla, podríamos usar algún amuleto o algo así, o tal vez..."

-"¿O tal vez qué?"

-"Tal vez... Hiei ¿crees qué puedas intervenir en su mente durante la batalla?"

-"Nunca lo he hecho, podría intentarlo"

-"Lo mejor será que lo practiques ahora"

-"Si vamos afuera" Siguió el detective levantándose y dirigiéndose al exterior del templo.

-"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunté como si estuviera harto de estar afuera, la verdad creo que ahora que se lo del demonio podría matarle yo solo.

-"Trata de leer la mente de Yusuke a unos 4 metros de distancia" Me indicó Kurama.

Descubrí mi jagan, y comencé a ponerme en posición, después concentré mi energía en Yusuke, perturbaría su mente...

Logro entrar en su pensamiento, veo que piensa en el demonio, en la batalla, bueno aquí vamos, concentro mi poder en sus temores... veo... veo ¿una araña?

-"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, ¡¡¡QUÉ TE LARGUES!!!"

Yusuke comenzó a gritar como histérico, jajajaja, me reí con ganas, pero creo que exageré al poner en su mente a una araña con semejante tamaño, pero ni modo hecho esta y no hay nada que pueda hacer, me interno en su mente de nuevo y le hago olvidar lo de la araña.

-"¿Urameshi estás bien?"

-"S-si e-estoy bien" Dijo aun algo pálido.

-"Entonces Hiei lo has logrado, solo tienes que estar a cierta distancia del demonio y de esa forma todo habrá acabado para él" Dijo Kurama con un aire de felicitación.

-"¿Yusuke no me digas que le tienes miedo a una pequeña araña?" Pregunté.

-"¡Claro que no!"

-"¿En serio?" Dije tratando de entrar a su mente de nuevo.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, ¡lo admito maldita sea! ¡Le tengo algo de miedo a las malditas arañas!"

-"¿Algo?"

-"Está bien les tengo terror ¡¿ya?!"

-"Bien detective"

-"Yusuke no sabia que fueras tan cobarde como para temerle a unas pequeñas criaturas, jajajaja, cobarde jajaja"

-"Kuwabara idiota cállate" Dijo sonrojándose.

-"Bien, ya estamos listos para combatir al demonio, pero Hiei ¿crees poder hacerlo durante la batalla?"

-"Confía en mi, lo matar

-"No lo haré yo" Dijo el detective.

-"A ti solo te necesito para que mantengas quieto al demonio, yo le matar

-"Que no, él y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar"

-"Creo que hay una manera que es totalmente justa para todos" Dijo entrometiéndose el estúpido deforme.

-"¿Y cuál es esa forma?" Pregunto intrigado Yusuke.

-"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!"

-"¿Quieres que con ese estúpido juego ningen se arregle esto?"

-"Sip"

-"Bien Hiei, hagámoslo" Yusuke ya estaba preparando su mano pero ese juego es muy estúpido pero no me vendrá nada mal el ganarle en su propio juego, aun tengo mi jagan en funcionamiento y leer su mente es pan comido.

-"¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!" JA, tal y como vi en su mente sacó papel, solo que yo puse mi puño cerrado... ¡maldición había olvidado como hacer tijeras!

-"Bien... creo que ya tenemos a quien matara al demonio, ¿no lo crees Hiei?"

-"Cierra esa boca ahora que puedes, o si no ya no podrás siquiera ni hablar de los golpes que te daré" Dije en tono de amenaza.

-"Bueno pero no te enojes"

-"Cállate y vamos por ese maldito demonio"

Nos pusimos en marcha pero no tuvimos que caminar mucho ya que éste apareció rápidamente ante nuestra vista.

-"Vasta de rodeos, su existencia acabara esta noche" Nos dijo tranquilamente.

-"Ja, no me hagas reír, ahora estamos los 4 juntos es prácticamente imposible que nos puedas derrotar" Dijo el detective.

-"Eso lo veremos" Chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato aparecieron otros 3 demonios detrás de él. "Les quiero presentar a mis amigos, así será todo mas divertido ¿no?"

-"De igual forma vas a morir"

-"Bien, entonces veremos quienes son los mas fuertes" Dijo el demonio lanzándose en contra de Yusuke, de igual forma lo hicieron los otros abalanzándose en contra nuestra, no habría problema, mataría al que me tocara para de esa forma irrumpir en la mente de Toshihiko.

=================================================================

No fue tan largo pero tenía ganas de actualizar y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, espero que a TODOS les haya gustado.

A contestar mis reviews!:

**Darky-chan:** Gracias por el video que me mandaste, hice este capítulo inspirado en él. Dale las gracias a tu hermana por que le esté dando a conocer mi historia a sus amigas, en verdad eso me halaga mucho y me gustaría que le agradecieras en mi nombre. También te doy las gracias a ti (ves que no soy malagradecida?) por tus reviews, con solo una persona que me diga: "sigue tu fic" basta para que no pare y tu lo has hecho, Arigato.

**Kelly:** Me acabo de inscribir a y no tengo mucho de comenzar a escribir fanfics, así que por el momento solo he escrito o mas bien estoy escribiendo 2 éste titulado "Hiei?" y otro que es mas comedia (ya que yo amo y adoro la comedia) que se titula "Kurama Twist", ambos aún no los he terminado, creo que el de "Kurama Twist" va a ser mas extenso que éste, el de "Hiei?" ya está casi a punto de terminar, solo necesito un buen final, si tienes una idea no dudes en mandármela. Por cierto, creo que se me está acabando la inspiración y esto fue lo mas largo que lo pude hacer espero que no te moleste.

Bueno, creo que éste es uno de los últimos capítulos de éste fanfic, la verdad aún no tengo un final, sugerencias se aceptan, CASI cualquier sugerencia la tomaré en cuenta, porque no querrán que ponga que al final Hiei se enamore de Yusuke ¿verdad? No nadie quiere ver eso (al menos yo no) así que si se les ocurre algo bueno, si quieren me lo pueden mandar.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder?

CAPITULO 8 

**¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE SUCEDER?**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a:

Kelly!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gracias por las fotos que me mandaste y por los reviews.

**Advertencia: **En este capitulo va a haber mas que nada combate, combate, acción, aventura, combate, combate, pelea, golpes, fregazos, angustia, algo de comprensión, una muerte o algo así y mas pelea.

=================================================================

AUTORA'S POV

(Solo pondré algo así de cómo se veían las peleas de cada uno de nuestros héroes)

Toshihiko fue en busca de pelea en contra de Yusuke, éste reaccionó rápidamente y se puso en guardia iniciando una hábil defensa ante los golpes que lanzaba el demonio, pero pronto tuvo que agudizar mas su mente y su cuerpo ya que de la nada comenzó a atacarlo con el poder del viento, era casi igual que si usara su katana ya que con éste elemento podía crear ráfagas tan potentes como el mismo acero. Le comenzó a costar trabajo el esquivar los golpes ya que el demonio podía leer sus movimientos y saber exactamente hacia donde y cuando atacar. El detective solo esperaba que Hiei estuviera libre para que pudiera irrumpir en la mente de su enemigo y así acabarlo, pero el idiota dejó al descubierto su plan al pensar eso y el demonio no iba a permitir que acabaran con él.

-"No pensé que fueras tan imbécil, ya te habían avisado acerca de mis habilidades y tú aún me estás diciendo tu plan, al parecer solo aquella chica es el único obstáculo que me separa de la derrota del Reikai Ttantei y eliminarla no será difícil" Dijo sumamente confiado.

-"No sabes de quien estás hablando, es Hiei Jaganshi, es uno de los mejores guerreros del mundo espiritual, nunca ha sido vencido, eres muy tonto si crees que lo vas a matar así como así" Pronunció el detective con tono de advertencia.

-"Tanto tú como yo sabemos que el verdadero daño hacia el oponente no se hace a través del cuerpo, ni de la mente y tampoco a través del espíritu, sino por medio del corazón"

-"Estás diciendo que..."

-"Así es..."

-"Maldito toma esto... ¡REIGAN!" Hubiera funcionado bien si en vez de dañarle gravemente el brazo hubiera matado al demonio.

-"¡Karkarov ya sabes que hacer con la chica!" Le gritó a su compañero el cual estaba peleando con Hiei.

-"No te preocupes esto será fácil" Decía el compañero mientras se alejaba junto con Hiei hacia las profundidades del bosque.

-"Tu amiga no vivirá por mucho tiempo"

-"Eso ya lo veremos" Dijo el detective.

====================

Mientras tanto, el imbécil de Kuwabara se enfrentaba a un demonio que era capaz de controlar la tierra, utilizaba como unos amuletos redondos que tenia pegados en las manos, los cuales al activarse brillaban para mover a su antojo la tierra (maldita sea odio a Kuwabara y me gustaría poner que lo mata el demonio pero eso le daría algo de importancia y lo que quiero es que menos se note o algo así, simplemente lo odio), éste estaba utilizando su "Espada Espíritu" (por favor ¿no se le pudo ocurrir un nombre mejor?) tratando de cortar las imponentes columnas que se alzaban bajo la tierra golpeándolo e impidiéndole el poder atacar al demonio.

Lo golpeaban, y lo golpeaban, y lo golpeaban, y lo golpeaban y lo golpeaban aún mas pero como ya saben que es sumamente terco (como casi todos los personajes lo son) y tiene esa actitud de "no rendirse hasta que ya estés mas que muerto" se levantaba, y se levantaba, y se levantaba, y se levantaba y se volvía a levantar.

-"Humano estúpido, me estoy cansando de jugar contigo, si yo hubiera querido ya estarías mas que muerto"

-"¿En serio?, no te creo nada asquerosa sabandija"

Pero a causa de su comentario hizo enfadar al demonio que le golpeó aún con más fuerza hasta que "milagrosamente" (mas bien por causa de la autora y por los golpes tan fuertes que le estaban dando) se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando al fin quedó en tierra firme, con la escasa energía que le quedaba se acercó corriendo contra su oponente el cual seguía levantando columnas pero solo que esta vez eran cortadas por la espada de Kuwabara, éste se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que quedó prácticamente junto a él.

-"¿No puedes usar tus poderes cuando tus oponentes están cerca de ti verdad?"

-"Humano estúpido"

Pero eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir ya que Kuwabara lo había cortado en 2, pero eso no fue todo (no habrán pensado que iba a dejar que saliera tan ileso de esto ¿verdad?) al cortar al demonio su cuerpo se convirtió en un gas, pero no cualquier gas, sino uno paralizador así que el idiota no se dio cuenta hasta que ya había aspirado la mayor cantidad de ese gas y cayo inmóvil al suelo, solo pudo ver como llevaban a Kurama y a Hiei a distintas direcciones los demonios para pelear, mientras que Yusuke evitaba los ataques de su oponente, tratando de atacarlo y en ocasiones consiguiéndolo.

====================

Kurama estaba peleando con un demonio que estaba encima de una gran esfera en la cual podía volar por los cielos, pero no solo eso sino que la esfera podía lanzar rayos destructivos a donde su dueño quisiese, Kurama evitaba los rayos pero al atacar con su "Látigo de Rosas" (ese nombre me agrada mas) no lograba dañarle en absoluto.

-"No te esfuerces demasiado, mi globo está programado para esquivar automáticamente todos los ataques que le manden sus enemigos"

-"En ese caso..." Y lentamente comenzó a transformarse en Youko, su cabello plateado, sus ropas blancas, aquellas orejas de zorro, aquella cola esplendorosa y aquellos ojos dorados se hicieron notar ante aquel demonio.

-"Será un gran honor el batallar en contra del gran Youko Kurama"

-"Lástima que no ganarás" Dijo comenzando a perseguir a aquel demonio, éste había comenzado a llevarlo hacia una dirección contraria de donde se inició la pelea, volteó hacia a tras y pudo visualizar que Kuwabara había cortado en dos a su contrincante pero que caía al suelo, por el momento no se iba a preocupar por él, ya que no tenía señales de que podría morir, también observó que el demonio con el que estaba peleando Hiei se alejaba llevando al youkai mas lejos de él, eso le dio mala espina, no confiaba en ninguno de los movimientos de sus oponentes, Yusuke aun seguía peleando contra Toshihiko el cual ya estaba utilizando aquellas ráfagas de las cuales Koenma le había hablado.

Cada momento que pasaba se internaban mas y mas en el bosque, hasta que llegaron a una zona en donde había suficiente espacio para pelear. Youko ya lo tenía todo analizado y ya había visualizado una forma de matar a su contrincante y sin duda lo haría.

====================

Pero en ese momento una youkai de fuego se encontraba peleando contra un demonio que podía aparecer un especie de látigo blanco, que parecía hecho de una especie de seda, ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, no le parecía tan fuerte, aunque sus golpes a veces le demostraban lo contrario. Escuchó que Toshihiko le decía que ya sabia que hacer con él, pero si pensaban que matarle seria fácil, estaban muy equivocados, no sabían con quien se habían metido y ahora lo iban a pagar.

-"Toshihiko dice que tú eres la única que le causa problemas así que te acabaremos primero"

-"En verdad que no sabes con quien te has metido" Se descubre su jagan y comienza a elevar su poder tremendamente, el demonio retrocede un poco y lo comienza a llevar a una parte profunda del bosque. "Si piensas que escaparás estas muy equivocado" Dijo el youkai comenzando a perseguirlo, le mataría no pensaba en otra cosa, no se dio cuenta de que le llevaban a él y a Youko en direcciones diferentes, no se dio cuenta de que Kuwabara estaba inconsciente, ni mucho menos de que el detective luchaba arduamente contra aquel demonio que tenia tantos deseos de matarle, solo pensaba en una cosa... matar.

====================

KURAMA'S – YOUKO'S POV

Esto no me agrada, estaban alejando a Hiei de mi, estos oponentes no son nada fáciles, un momento... tengo que analizar esto, Toshihiko está peleando con Yusuke, y puede leer la mente y eso significa que... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Han descubierto nuestro plan! Tengo que volver para auxiliar a los demás, me doy media vuelta pero cierto demonio que estaba encima de un estúpido globo no me dejaba avanzar.

-"¿No pensarás en escapar verdad? No hemos comenzado la fiesta"

-"Te perdonare la vida si me dejas pasar, o por lo menos tendré compasión de ti"

-"Claro que no, nosotros nos hemos unido para derrotar al Reikai Tantei y tenemos pensado cumplir nuestro cometido, ya que si lo logramos tanto el Ningenkai como el Reikai serán nuestros"

-"¿Y qué me dices del Makai?"

-"Eso a ti no te incumbe, y además no es eso por lo que te deberías preocupar ahora" Dijo comenzando a atacar, podía evitar esos rayos pero estaba perdiendo terreno, tenia que acabarlo y rápido, tomé una semilla y convoque a la planta del infierno, ésta se hizo notar y comenzó a atacar al demonio, éste otro confiaba plenamente en su globo para evitar ser comido por mi planta, el globo hizo bien su trabajo pero de plano el maldito acabo con mi planta, pero aproveché la oportunidad para quedar parado tras él. Estaba acabado, no podría esquivar cualquier ataque que yo le mandase.

-"Eres muy astuto Youko Kurama, creo que aquí acabó todo, pero no pienses que tengo planeado irme al infierno solo"

-"Lo lamento pero yo tampoco"

Tomé mi látigo y ataqué, pero éste también lanzo sus rayos en contra mía...

====================

YUSUKE'S POV

Veo que Kuwabara derrota a su oponente pero éste se transforma en una especie de gas y el imbécil de Kuwabara lo absorbe, solo veo que cae inconsciente, lo dudo pero no creo que esté muerto (¿ven? Nadie se debería preocupar por ese maldito deforme a fin y a cabo "las cucarachas son muy difíciles de eliminar sorry Kuwabara pero así te quiero tanto...). Maldita sea, no he logrado derrotarle, el maldito esquiva mis golpes, a veces le doy uno que otro pero no consigo matarlo, si tan solo Hiei estuviera aquí... pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso, tengo que y voy a ganar ésta pelea por ningún motivo voy a perder (¿lo ven? He aquí de nuevo la actitud de "no rendirse hasta que ya estés mas que muerto"), mi única esperanza es ser mas veloz que él y matarle lo mas pronto posible.

-"¿En verdad crees que con esa patética estrategia me ganarás?" Me dijo en tono de burla.

-"Claro que si, ya verás que te matar

-"Eso lo veremos"

Pero en eso ocurre una gran explosión en la dirección en que se había ido Kurama, espero que esté bien, pasan unos segundos y puedo ver a Youko con sus ropas rasgadas pero con ninguna herida grave en su cuerpo, eso me tranquilizó,  se aproximaba corriendo hacia mi, ¡Gracias a Inari me iba a ayudar en la pelea! Pero para desgracia mía cuando llego a donde yo estaba solo me dijo al mismo tiempo en que se volvía a ir esta vez en dirección hacia donde se habían llevado a Hiei:

-"¡Yusuke mantén ocupado a Toshihiko, yo ayudaré a Hiei!" (Yusuke se cae al estilo anime).

¿O sea qué no me iba a ayudar? Este maldito Toshihiko me estaba poniendo una friega ¿y Kurama me iba a dejar aquí solo con él? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición y mucha mas maldición!

-"¡Oh no eso no!" Y Toshihiko fue detrás de Kurama pero mi primera reacción ante eso fue saltar enfrente suyo y darle un buen golpe el cual fue efectivo ya que cuando cayo hizo un agujero...

-"Tu estabas peleando conmigo ¿recuerdas?" Le mencioné burlonamente, al parecer Hiei representaba un peligro mayor para él de lo que pensaba, así que ya tengo nueva estrategia: 'cansarle lo mas que pueda para que así Hiei pueda acabar con él lo mas dolorosamente posible, claro si le puedo matar yo no dudaré en hacerlo'

-"Maldito humano, ni creas que vas a poder conmigo" Y acto seguido a esto me ató con algo que parecía ser poder espiritual, eran muy fuertes esas ataduras y no tenia en ese momento el poder suficiente como para romperlas, caí al suelo y solo observé como Toshihiko salía corriendo para alcanzar y quizás rebasar a Kurama.

====================

HIEI'S POV

Ese maldito ya me estaba desesperando, no dejaba de correr y alejarse de mi, es muy estúpido si piensa que va a lograr escaparse, incremento mi velocidad y le arrebaso, me coloco enfrente de él y le golpeo, tomo mi katana y él su látigo.

-"Jaganshi este es tu fin"

-"Ya me hartaron los tipos estúpidos como tu"

-"En ese caso te mataré para que ya no te sigas quejando"

Y comenzó  atacarme con su látigo, pero con cada golpe sentía que me debilitaba, no me golpeaba, contrarrestaba sus ataques con mi katana pero sentía que cada vez que tocaba su látigo se robaba parte de mi poder espiritual.

-"Parece que estás dando cuenta, éste látigo está diseñado con seda de las arañas del río sangre, ésta seda es especial ya que absorbe el poder espiritual de sus oponentes, así  que no importa con cuanto poder me ataques, nunca recibiré ningún daño"

-"Pues yo no creo eso" Y comencé a atacarle, el imbécil no contó con que yo fuera mucho mas rápido que él, así que lograba golpearlo varias veces, pero en ocasiones absorbía mas y mas mi poder espiritual, eso no era nada bueno, me estaba comenzando a cansar y mi energía estaba decayendo de forma grave.

-"Mi látigo ha comenzado a hacerte efecto, eso es bueno... por lo menos para mi"

-"Cállate estúpido" Y dicho eso avancé y le golpee una vez mas pero esta vez con una fuerte llama en mi puño, la mitad del poder espiritual de mi puño fue absorbido por el látigo, yo me estaba cansando pero en cambio el látigo estaba adquiriendo mas y mas poder, si no mataba pronto a su dueño, seguramente seria yo el que muriese.

-"Solo un poco mas, solo un poco" Murmuraba para si mismo, aunque lo podía escuchar con toda claridad, todo al parecer ya lo tenían planeado, solo me queda una opción, la cual es convocar al Dragón Oscuro pero para lograr eso necesito un poco de tiempo y no creo poder obtenerlo, apuesto que en cuanto me vea tratar de enfocar mi energía, se dejará venir y me atacará, ¡maldición!, no se que hacer, comienzo a jadear por el cansancio, cada vez mas se me dificulta el respirar.

Ahora era él el que comenzaba a atacarme, apenas podía esquivar sus golpes, los cuales estaban llenos de MÍ energía, eso me hizo enfadar pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, poco a poco me sentía mas y mas fatigado, no creo poder resistir mucho, comienza a golpearme, cada vez con mas y mas frecuencia, no logro esquivarlos adecuadamente, no se si es por el cansancio o por la lenta perdida de sangre, o tal vez porque aun no me recuperaba de mis antiguas lesiones, aun traía conmigo los vendajes que me había puesto Yukina, también pequeñas y viejas heridas comenzaban a abrirse y mis esperanzas de seguir con vida se estaban terminando, sin poder espiritual no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer.

Al fin caigo al suelo, rendido, ya no puedo mas, me había quedado sin casi nada de poder espiritual y energía, esto no estaba bien, nada, nada bien... su látigo ahora parece mas una cuchilla, la había transformado, me iba a cortar con ella seria lo mas seguro pero cuando tenía esa cuchilla alzada para cortarme en dos con ella...

-"¡LÁTIGO DE ROSAS!"

Youko había aparecido de la nada y había cortado al demonio en varios pedazos, de éste solo quedaban restos de carne cubierta de sangre, Kurama se me acercó corriendo y comenzó a inspeccionar mi cuerpo para ver si tenia heridas graves, bueno por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

-"¿Hiei estás bien?"

-"Ahora lo estoy" Dije al mismo tiempo en que sonreía levemente.

-"Ahora todo va a estar bien" Dijo sonriendo a la vez.

-"¡Yo no contaría con eso!"

De la nada apareció Toshihiko y le brindó una patada a Youko lanzándolo lejos de mi, tomó el látigo de su compañero y lo transformó de nuevo en una cuchilla.

-"Muere"

Me lanzó la cuchilla, pero no me atravesó, no me hirió, lo único que sucedió fue lo que mas había temido desde ayer, lo mas cruel de las jugarretas que el destino me pudo haber impuesto... mi sueño se cumplió.

Pasó exactamente lo mismo, Youko simplemente retiro la cuchilla de su cuerpo y con su látigo rápidamente despedazó el cuerpo de Toshihiko acabando con la misión y con la pelea, pero a un costo muy alto, yo estaba muy cansado pero casi siempre me he dejado llevar por mis emociones y ésta no fue la excepción, no se de donde saque fuerzas pero me aproximé corriendo a él, nuevamente me miró a los ojos y me dedicó otra sonrisa,  y lentamente se fue transformando de nuevo en humano mientras perdía el conocimiento...

–"¡Maldición Kurama no!" Grité, no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo que en mi sueño, antes de que hiciera y/o dijera cualquier cosa lo tome entre mis brazos y me lo llevé cargando hasta aquel lugar llamado 'hospital' una vez Kurama había estado en ese lugar ya que estaba de 'voluntario' o algo así y me explicó todo acerca de ese lugar, decía que en él curaban a las personas, y tomando en cuenta que Yukina no podía curar a Kurama debido a que las armas de esos sujetos eran completamente espirituales, era la única opción que me quedaba, no se de donde salió toda aquella energía de la cual escaseaba mi cuerpo para trasladar al kitsune, pero esto no lo hacia por mi, sino por la persona que mas amaba en los 3 mundos.

Al llegar todos los humanos se me quedaron viendo y rápidamente me dirigí a uno que traía una bata blanca, según lo que recordaba ese era uno de los 'doctores'.

-"Ningen, mi amigo esta herido, necesito que lo curen... por favor" Estaba desesperado, creo que demasiado, si era para que le dijera a un ningen "por favor" si estaba en extremo desesperado.

-"¡¡¡Rápido una camilla!!! ¡¡¡Dije que rápido!!!" Volvió a gritar con insistencia el 'doctor', al oír sus llamados varias personas también vestidas de blanco trajeron una cama con ruedas debajo y depositaron a Kurama sobre ella, entonces corriendo comenzaron a llevárselo hacia alguna dirección, lo mejor que pude hacer fue seguirlos, no permitiría que le hiciesen algo extraño a mi kitsune, no, no lo haría, se dirigieron a unas puertas y encima de éstas había un letrero: "SALA DE a entrar y yo detrás de ellos, hasta que cuando iba a atravesar las puertas una mujer me detiene...

-"Lo lamento pero solo doctores y enfermeras pueden entrar"

-"Escuche no lo voy a dejar solo en este momento, ¿qué no entiende? ¡tengo que estar con é!" Le grité, necesito una buena razón para que no pueda entrar.

-"Descuide su amigo está en muy buenas manos, los doctores que lo están atendiendo son los mejores que este país, no tiene de que preocuparse"

-"¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe por nada?! Kurama esta ahí muriendo por mi culpa ¡¿y aun quiere que me calme?!" Le grité con aun mas fuerza.

-"Señorita le tendré que pedir que se calme, usted tiene varios cortes y heridas por todo su cuerpo lo mejor será que venga conmigo para que podamos curarla..." Dijo tomando mi brazo pero yo me solté rápidamente.

-"¡Ningen idiota, de aquí no me voy hasta saber que Kurama se encuentre a salvo!"

-"¡Hiei!" Voltee rápidamente y escuche la voz del detective, al parecer traía a rastras al deforme que en esos momentos estaban poniendo en una de esas camas con ruedas, Yusuke también tenia varias heridas y cortes. "¿Qué paso? ¿Y Kurama? ¿Qué pasó con Toshihiko?"

-"Kurama esta en ese lugar" Dije señalando la puerta "Y con lo que respecta al demonio está muerto"

Esa humana se me quedó viendo, tal vez fue porque use la palabra 'demonio' enfrente de ella, para lo que me importa...

-"Eeeeeehhhhhh, Hiei creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a que curen nuestras heridas..."

-"Tu también ¡¿qué todo el fregado mundo quiere que no este junto a Kurama?!"

-"No es eso, ¡mírate estas sangrando y tienes numerosas heridas y cortes!"

-"¡Eso no importa!" Pero antes de que pudiera decir y/o hacer otra cosa, recibí un golpe de Yusuke detrás de la nuca cayendo inconsciente...

====================

YUSUKE'S POV

Pobre Hiei, sabia que estaba preocupada por Kurama pero no podía dejarla así, estaba sangrando y por lo que sentía su poder espiritual estaba muy bajo, lo mejor que pude hacer fue dejarla inconsciente para que así le pudieran atender y que recuperara energía, yo también estoy herido y cansado, me alegra que la misión haya terminado.

====================

HIEI'S POV

Me estoy despertando, lentamente comienzo a abrir mis ojos, me siento sobre la cama en la cual me colocaron, tengo vendajes nuevos y estoy vestido como con una pijama de color azul,  al parecer ya no sangraba, al parecer estaba amaneciendo, voy recordando lo sucedido, ¡Kurama! Estaba herido tengo que verlo, tengo que saber que esta bien...

-"¡Ya despertaste!"

Giro mi cabeza y observo a mi hermana, al parecer estaba feliz de que haya recuperado el conocimiento pero...

-"¿Yukina cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?" Pregunté seriamente, necesito saber eso.

-"Hace 2 días..."

-"Dos días ¡¿Y Kurama?!"

-"Él..."

Se detuvo, no me dijo nada giro su cabeza y me negó una mirada a los ojos, si en algún momento estuvo feliz, esa felicidad había desaparecido.

-"Yukina ¿cómo está Kurama?" Pregunté temiendo que me pudiera decir lo peor.

No me dijo nada solo rompió a llorar y varias perlas blancas cayeron al piso...

No podía ser posible... no podía serlo... salí corriendo de la habitación buscando el youki de Kurama y cuando al fin lo encontré me dirigí lo mas rápido que mi condición me lo permitía para llegar hasta donde él se encontraba... cuando al fin llegué lo encontré acostado en una cama... al parecer estaba dormido, ya que parecía que respiraba, me acerco a su cama pero veo que en ésta hay unos papeles... los tomo y comienzo a leer... "Estado vegetal..." "Tal vez nunca recobre el conocimiento..." "Pocas probabilidades de recuperación..." "Heridas graves, demasiadas..." "Pérdida de sangre..." "Estado de coma..." Todas estas palabras estaban siendo procesadas por mi mente lentamente, no podía creer lo que leía, lo que estaba pasando por mi mente... Kurama... él... nunca despertaría...? eso... eso no podía ser... ¡No podía ser maldita sea!

Me acerco a Kurama y veo su rostro, tan perfecto... tan calmado... parece estar en una paz profunda... me acerco a él y deposito un leve beso en sus labios... están fríos... siento su respiración pero algo falta... algo le pasó a Kurama... algo no está bien... mi pecho comienza a dolerme es tristeza, me duele verle así... el probar sus labios de esa forma... ya no son cálidos ni tienen ese sabor que tanto me encanta... algo falta... debe ser... su alma... su esencia... varias lagrimas recorren mi rostro... me duele tanto el verle así... el sentirle así... en verdad es un dolor que nunca he experimentado... jamás pensé que algo pudiera doler tanto... ningún dolor físico se compara a esto... el que jamás le pudiera volver a hablar... el que nunca pueda ver esa bella sonrisa en su hermoso rostro... el que nunca vuelva a probar esos labios, tan suaves... tan cálidos...

Me recuesto a su lado en la cama... percibo su aroma... a rosas... mis lagrimas no ceden... siguen cayendo sin parar... no sabia que el querer pudiera causar tanto dolor... tanta angustia... pierdo la noción del tiempo... pasan horas... pero no me alejo de él... cuando dejo de llorar me incorporo y me siento en la cama, comienzo a acariciar su rostro... debe haber algo... lo que sea para poder salvarle... haré lo que sea... no me importa pero lo traeré de vuelta a la vida... haré lo que sea pero juro por mi vida que Kurama va a volver a sonreír...

=================================================================

Vayap creo que me inspiré un poco en este capitulo, a este creo que si le entendí, pero creo que al final le puse mas angustia que nada. Espero que les haya gustado, pero tengo que avisarles que este fic está a punto de terminar, lo mas probable es que no pase de otros 3 capítulos. Os espero que el final que tengo planeado les guste.

Ahora a contestar mis reviews!!!:

**Gentianesms:** Para saber si Hiei vuelve a la normalidad creo que tendrás que esperar, espero que te guste el final que le pondré.

**Shady10:** Muchas gracias tu idea me ha ayudad mucho, espero que la continuación de esta historia te guste, aunque está a punto de terminar, no hay problema con eso de los reviews.

**Fabiola Maxwell:** Gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero que lo termines de leer pronto (pero como los papás no nos dejan leer en paz ¿verdad?).

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, tengo unas cuantas ideas y tengo pensado en poner una continuación de este fic. Haber que les parece la idea.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Palabra de zorro

**CAPITULO 9**

**PALABRA DE ZORRO**

=================================================================

HIEI'S POV

Cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco mas tarde del mediodía, observo detenidamente la cama en la que se encontraba Kurama y noto que hay varias perlas negras en ella, tomo una bolsa negra que se encontraba cerca y deposito todas las piedras preciosas en ella, ahora que me fijo ningún ningen ha venido desde que yo entré, cuando Kurama vino a hacer 'servicio' visitaba constantemente a los ningens heridos para verificar que se encontraban bien, ninguno ha entrado, creo que Yukina tiene algo que ver con esto, pero no me importa de hecho ya nada me importa, trato de pensar en una solución, en algo que le pueda ayudar a Kurama, pero nunca me he visto en una situación parecida, nunca me había pasado, trato de pensar pero con Kurama cerca no puedo, solo me da mas y mas nostalgia el verle así, lo mejor será salir para pensar en una cura, en algo que se pudiese hacer...

Me incorporo y comienzo a salir de la habitación, llevando la bolsa conmigo pero no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a Kurama...

-"Kurama... Ai Shitteru..."

Comienzo a caminar por el lugar, aun vistiendo esa pijama que no se quien demonios me pudo haber puesto, busco la presencia de mi hermana pero no la encuentro, ahora no se como demonios regresar a la habitación en la que me encontraba cuando desperté, camino y camino, creo que en círculos, hasta que me comienzan a arder algunas heridas, ¡maldición!, aun no habían sanado, odio eso..., me dolía una en especial, aquella en el brazo... tenía mangas cortas así que podía ver los vendajes perfectamente, veo que una pequeña mancha roja aparece entre el color blanco de la tela, la herida se había abierto, no puedo creer mi maldita suerte, no podía irme con esta cosa puesta, yo necesito ropa de verdad, en eso escucho una voz familiar...

-"¿Naoko?"

Volteo para ver el rostro de aquel que me llama y es...

-"¿Hiten?"

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"Descuida estoy bien solo tengo algunos rasguños"

-"¿Rasguños?, ¡estás sangrando!" Dijo observando que el vendaje ahora era un poco mas rojo.

-"No es nada"

-"Ven, vamos a tu habitación"

-"Pero no se cual es"

-"¿Te perdiste?"

-"..." Solo me gire hacia otro lado y él soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

-"Entonces tendremos que preguntar"

-"Bien... ¿pero tú qué haces aquí?"

-"Mi hermano menor comió demasiado anoche y en la mañana le estaba doliendo el estomago así que mis padres decidieron traerlo al medico, pero como no era nada grave decidí dar un paseo ya que me estaba aburriendo, y entonces te encontré a ti"

-"Ya veo"

Llegamos con una ningen que estaba detrás de una diminuta pared que no llegaba al techo,  Hiten le preguntó que si sabia la habitación de Naoko Jaganshi (me preguntó mi apellido) y sorprendentemente le dijo que si, ese maldito de Yusuke tubo que ver con esto... no se a que idiota se le ocurrió ponerme ese estúpido nombre... (Alex: Sorry Kurama) le indicó la dirección de mi habitación y no dirigimos a ella...

-"¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?"

-"¿Eh?, no nada solo... cosas..."

-"Ya veo... pero no me has dicho que es lo que te pasó" Dijo en un tono creo que... ¿preocupado?

-"Es una larga historia"

Él se paró enfrente de mi y me miró a los ojos, no supe que expresión poner, no me decidía entre una sorprendida o una molesta ya que había puesto sus manos en mis hombros. Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que reacciono y me separo de él.

-"¡¿Qué te traes?!"

-"Algo pasa" Dijo en un tono serio pero me pareció... maldita sea compasivo.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"¿Es por ese sujeto verdad?"

-"¿Cu-cuál sujeto?"

-"El del parque"

-"..." Kurama...

Se acercó a mi, tomó mi rostro y lo observó detenidamente, luego suavemente me soltó y me dijo...

-"Ven, vamos a llevarte a tu habitación, necesitas descansar" Y así seguimos nuestro camino, no fue muy largo, cuando llegamos Yukina no estaba, tal vez se fue con Yusuke y los demás, no lo sé, me acerco a la cama y me siento en ella, entonces Hiten se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-"Fue mi culpa..."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Que por mi culpa Kurama está herido, quizás nunca recobre el conocimiento" Sentía como si me estuvieran atando la garganta.

-"¿Eso es lo qué le pasa?"

-"...si..." Sentía como si estuviera de nuevo a punto de volver a llorar, pero él se acerco mas a mi y nuevamente tomó mi rostro pero esta vez besándolo.

Mi impresión fue tal que di un pequeño salto hacia atrás, solo que eso no lo detuvo, al contrario pareció como si para él esa fuese una señal para avanzar mas, debía admitirlo, lo hacia bien, pero no tan bien como Kurama... no hice nada, en cambio él hacia mucho... tomó mis labios como si fueran suyos, los saboreó como si fueran unos caramelos únicos, entró a mi boca muy suavemente, todo lo hizo muy lento lo cual le dio tiempo para saborear, sentir y hacer todo lo que él quisiese, cuando se comenzó a separar de mi, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi respiración estaba algo agitada.

-"Lo amas demasiado..."

-"Yo..." Kurama no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí...

-"Ese sujeto no sabe lo afortunado que es al tener a alguien que le quiere tanto" Dijo mientras me brindaba una sonrisa.

-"Kurama... él..." Y de la nada una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, rápidamente la tomé ya que se convertiría en perla y la oculté en un bolsillo que tenia el pijama.

-"El amor es como la hermosa brisa del viento... la disfrutas... a veces te hace llorar, otras veces te hace sonreír... pero no te lamentes si ese viento deja de soplar..."

No supe que hacer, él me abrasó y no pude negarme a tal muestra de afecto, muy pocas personas habían demostrado tener interés en mi... Kurama es un buen ejemplo...

-"Yo se que él va a despertar y cuando lo haga espero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro"

-"No se que hacer..."

-"Ya lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue... mientras tanto analiza todo y piensa en todas las cosas que le pueden ayudar, investiga, si en verdad quieres que regrese haz hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo" Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-"Domo Arigato"

-"Pero prométeme algo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Cuando él despierte, si las cosas no funcionan... prométeme que me darás una oportunidad"

-"Está bien"

Me dedicó una ultima sonrisa y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta...

-"Espero verte pronto"

-"Saiyonarah"

Y se retiró de una forma silenciosa pero creo que a la vez feliz... no pregunten porque.

Seguiría su consejo, haré lo que sea, iré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario pero traeré de vuelta a Kurama, haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlo y creo saber quien me puede ayudar...

Cerca de la cama hay un guardarropa me acerco a él y lo abro, ahí puedo encontrar unas prendas 'decentes' para un youkai de fuego como yo, creo que Yukina las dejo para mi, me cambio y me salgo por la ventana, nunca me ha gustado usar las puertas ningen, de hecho las odio, me llevo conmigo la bolsa con las perlas dentro de ella, doy un gran salto y me dirijo hacia el portar que une al Ningenkai con el Reikai.

=================================================================

YUSUKE'S POV

Cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que tenía Koenma en sus brazos, era... el alma de Kurama, nos había mandado llamar a Kuwabara y a mi desde ayer pero no nos había dicho nada, hasta ahora nos da la cara, aquí nos tenia a Kuwabara y a mi muriéndonos de aburrimiento, Hiei aun estaba inconsciente y no pudo venir, creo que le golpee con demasiada fuerza, Kurama nos explicó todo, que él sabia como volver a la normalidad a Hiei, y Koenma nos dijo como podíamos volver a la vida a Kurama, pero solo había un pequeñísimo detalle, que para que Kurama volviese un demonio tenia que sacrificar una cosa... ¿cómo se llamaba?... mmmmmmmmmmm... si mal lo recuerdo creo que se llamaba akuryo, Koenma dice que solo los demonios oscuros tienen esa cosa en su interior, y no creo que un demonio oscuro quiera que Youko Kurama volviese a la vida, así que el único que le puede dar su akuryo es Hiei, pero ahora otro maldito problema, si Hiei le da esa cosa a Kurama éste no podrá volver a la normalidad, así que estamos en un gran enrollo.

-"Koenma ¿y no hay otra solución?" Pregunté, sabía que si decían todo esto era porque no había de otra, pero tal vez se les olvido algo o... pues no sé solo se me ocurrió preguntar.

-"No Yusuke, no hay otra cosa, en tu caso pudiste volver a la vida porque aquí no teníamos un lugar para ti y además tú eres un humano, pero con Kurama es diferente, además, él es un demonio"

-"Ya veo..."

-"Yusuke ¿cómo se encuentra Hiei?" Me preguntó Kurama, hasta hace unos cuantos minutos Koenma lo había traído, era solo una esfera de un color rojo, aunque a veces algunas partes blancas sobresalían, creo que es su lado Youko.

-"Está bien... bueno eso creo..."

-"¡¿Cómo que eso crees?!"

-"Vamos Kurama relájate, es muy fuerte dudo mucho que tenga algo malo"

-"¡Dijiste que ha estado inconsciente por 2 días!"

-"Koenma dile por favor que no tiene peligro de muerte"

-"Kurama tranquilízate, Hiei está a salvo, de hecho me acaban de informar que acaba se salirse del hospital"

-"Lo mas seguro es que venga hacia acá" Dijo Kurama en un tono que no pude identificar.

-"Vamos ya verán que todo saldrá bien, aun con el enano aquí creo que saldrá todo bien" Dijo Kuwabara, la verdad es que su estupidez a veces me anima.

-"Y exactamente ¿qué es el akuryo?" Eso me tenía intrigado.

-"El akuryo es lo que convierte a un demonio en un ser de sangre fría, todos los demonios oscuros lo tienen desde el momento en que nacen, es lo que hace que el matar no sea una experiencia desagradable para ellos, de hecho akuryo significa espíritu maligno"

-"¿Y para qué se lo quieren dar a Kurama? Capaz que se vuelve maligno con esa cosa"

-"No lo creo es lo menos probable que puede pasar, el akuryo es solo la esencia para matar, es muy poderosa cuando se convocan sus poderes, con ella Kurama podrá volver a la vida, y como es un demonio su cuerpo la recibirá bien"

-"¿Y sin ella?"

-"Kuwabara cada vez estás mas idiota, lo mas lógico es que sin ella Kurama nunca volverá a la vida" Me cae que Kuwabara se pasa de estúpido.

-"Cuida tu vocabulario Urameshi"

-"¿Estuviste leyendo el diccionario? Nunca te oí decir una palabra tan larga, un momento ¿sabes leer?"

-"¡Maldito!"

Pero antes de que pudiera darle su merecido la puerta de la oficina de Koenma se abrió de golpe... Oh Oh era Hiei.

=================================================================

HIEI'S POV

Cuando entré al edificio sentí rápidamente la presencia de Kurama y me guié con ella, lo cual me llevó a la oficina de ese estúpido bebé, él estaba transformado en su forma adulta y tenia en sus manos algo... era una esfera pero... la esencia de Kurama era emanada por ella, me acerqué y tomé la esfera...

-"¿Kurama?"

-"Hiei yo..."

-"¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!!!!!"

-"Hiei..."

-"¡¡¡¡¡UN MALDITO ESO ERES UN MALDITO!!!!!"

-"Hiei..."

-"¡DESGRACIADO!... ¡¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!!... ¡¡¡KURAMA ERES UN IDIOTA!!!"

Me dolía un poco mi garganta por estarle gritando y paré un poco para descansar, y también para que ese maldito estúpido me explicara lo que pasó.

-"Hiei yo lo siento..."

-"LO SIENTES ¿EH? ¡¡¡PUES HUBIERAS PENSADO ESO ANTES DE COMETER ESA ESTUPIDEZ!!!"

-"¡No fue ninguna estupidez!"

-"¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI LO FUE!!!"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"

-"CLARO QUE SI, ¡¿SABES LO QUÉ PASO?! ¡¿LO SABES?! ERES UN ESPÍRITU, ¡¡¡UN ESPÍRITU KURAMA!!!"

-"¡¡¡No me importa!!!"

-"¡¿C"MO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?!"

-"Con... con el simple hecho de que estés bien todo vale la pena..."

No pude seguir gritándole, de hecho no pude ser capaz de pronunciar nada mas, a pesar de que fuese una esfera no pude evitar el sentir cariño hacia él, maldita sea, debe haber algo...

-"Koenma ¿qué hay que hacer para que Kurama vuelva a la vida?" Pregunté secamente.

Y en eso me explicaron las 2 opciones que tenia, o Kurama volvía a la vida o yo regresaba a mi verdadera forma, maldición, no se que hacer, este cuerpo no me agrada mucho que digamos, pero Kurama... pues él... le debo mucho, también pues... ...tengo que pensarlo, la verdad no quiero quedarme así por el resto de mis días, pero si no lo hago dudo mucho que alguien le de su akuryo, al contrario, todos los demonios oscuros querían ver muerto a Kurama.

-"Hiei no es necesario que lo hagas" Me dijo Kurama.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

-"No debe ser después de las 12 de la noche, para ese tiempo el alma de Kurama habrá atravesado es sendero que une a este mundo con el mas allá" ¿Por qué fregados siempre tiene que ser antes de las 12 de la noche?

-"Hiei en verdad no es necesario"

-"¿Podemos hacerlo ya?"

-"Hiei piénsalo bien, si me das tu akuryo ya no recuperarás tu cuerpo"

-"...está bien"

-"No es verdad, te conozco y se que odias ese cuerpo"

-"Tú que sabes"

-"Lo suficiente, Hiei no lo hagas"

No le hice caso, en cambio se lo lancé a Yusuke, tomé la bolsa y salí por la ventana de la habitación, tenia que pensarlo de algún modo, estoy dispuesto a quedarme así por Kurama, no lo dudo, pero también tengo que pensar en lo que pasará después, ¿qué pasara con Kurama y conmigo? Él me dijo que me amaba pero su lado de Youko... después de que le de mi akuryo a Kurama me vengaré de él por todo lo que me hizo pasar, de ésta no se salva...

=================================================================

KURAMA'S – YOUKO'S POV

Hiei se fue de la oficina, lo conozco, se fue a pensar, se llevó una bolsa consigo no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser, lo mas seguro es que en la noche regrese y me de su akuryo, se que un día se va a arrepentir por eso y no quiero que me odie, no quiero que me odie porque por mi culpa se tuvo que quedar así.

-'¿Y bien?' Preguntó mi Youko interno.

-'¿Y bien qué? Ya la escuchaste va a venir en la noche y nos va a dar su akuryo'

-'Quiero que me dejes hablar con él'

-'¿Por qué?'

-'¿Qué no puedo?'

-'Necesito saber que le quieres hacer'

-'Oh, vamos no pensarás en...'

-'Con esa mente tan pervertida que tienes no dudo que trates de hacerlo'

-'Yo venia en son de paz y tenias que llegar a arruinarlo todo'

-'¿...cuál es tu punto?'

-'Tú lo sabes, no confía en mi'

-'Y no la culpo'

-'Yo menos'

-'Bien ¿pero qué tienes pensado decirle?'

-'Estaba esperando que la inspiración me llegara en ese momento'

-'Eres único Youko'

-'Eso ya lo sabia'

-'¿En serio?'

-'Anda Kurama míralo por el lado bueno'

-'¿Y cuál se supone que es el lado bueno?'

-'Eeeehhhhhhh, no has ido a la escuela'

-'Oh, que bien, es fabuloso'

-'¿Verdad que si?'

-'Claro que no'

-'...(suspiro)'

-'¿Te imaginas como será nuestra vida después de esto?'

-'Si por supuesto, hacerlo todas las noches en tu cama mientras tu madre duerme, será genial'

-'Youko...'

-'Oh vamos no me digas que no quieres'

-'Primero hay que demostrarle que no la vamos a olvidar'

-'Yo no se tú, pero yo no la olvidaré, me encanta'

-'Es raro hablar contigo sobre esto'

-'¿Por?'

-'No lo sé, solo se me hace raro, a ti nunca te ha gustado involucrarte con los sentimientos de las personas'

-'Este caso es diferente, ahora se trata de ti y de mi directamente'

-'En verdad es raro'

-'Lo sé, a mi también me asusta'

-'Bien pero ¿qué haremos cuando, pues cuando según esto resucitemos?'

-'Me dejas hablar'

-'Volviendo al tema: ¿qué vamos o mas bien vas a hacer?'

-'Ya te dije que me va a llegar la inspiración, tu solo confía en mi'

-'No lo se...'

-'Oh, ¿cuándo te he fallado? ¡Nunca!'

-'...' ¬¬

-'Oh esta bien, un par de veces'

-'...' ¬¬

-'Bueno unas cuantas veces mas'

-'...' ¬¬

-'Oh esta bien, varias veces'

-'Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras, tus ideas casi siempre solo me meten en problemas'

-'No es verdad, casi todas no'

-'Bien, CASI'

-'Pero ese no es el punto'

-'Y entonces ¿cuál es?'

-'La verdad es que a veces me haces dudar entre la supuesta inteligencia que tienes'

-'Que gracioso'

-'Es verdad, hasta he llegado a pensar que Kuwabara es mas inteligente que t

-'Youko...'

-'Tienes razón nadie es mas idiota que Kuwabara, entonces eres mas tonto que Yusuke, si que Yusuke'

-'Si te dejo hablar con ella ¿me prometes que no meterás la pata?'

-'Te lo prometo, palabra de zorro'

-'Palabra de zorro...'

============================================================

Éste definitivamente es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, esperen hasta el próximo sábado ¡El gran final de su telenovela...! creo que ya me salí del tema... ¬¬u, Oh, esperen mejor no se emocionen demasiado porque tal vez me tarde en actualizar ya que tendré visitas de mis primos y tal vez me tarde, no lo se, lo que sea la voluntad del destino... bueno lo que pasa es que este es el penúltimo capitulo, el próximo será el definitivo así que gócense.

A contestar mi único review!:

La LoKa KeLLy: Doitoshimashite por lo de la dedicatoria, de hecho desde antes te había querido dedicar un capitulo y hasta ese se me hizo la idea, haber, espero que este también te haya gustado, ese Hiten... es muy lindo... pero no tanto como Kurama (estilo Homero Simpson) creo que preocupe de mas a Hiei.

ATENCI"N!

Próximo capitulo Lemmon!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

Saiyonarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Mi Youko, Mi Kitsune

CAPÍTULO 10 MI YOUKO, MI KITSUNE 

=================================================================

HIEI'S POV

Regreso al Ningenkai, estúpido Kurama, no tenia porque decirme eso enfrente de todos.

====================

FLASH BACK

-"Hiei yo..."

-"¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!!!!!"

-"Hiei..."

-"¡¡¡¡¡UN MALDITO ESO ERES UN MALDITO!!!!!"

-"Hiei..."

-"¡DESGRACIADO!... ¡¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!!... ¡¡¡KURAMA ERES UN IDIOTA!!!"

-"Hiei yo lo siento..."

-"LO SIENTES ¿EH? ¡¡¡PUES HUBIERAS PENSADO ESO ANTES DE COMETER ESA ESTUPIDEZ!!!"

-"¡No fue ninguna estupidez!"

-"¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI LO FUE!!!"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"

-"CLARO QUE SI, ¡¿SABES LO QUE PAS"?! ¡¿LO SABES?! ERES UN ESPÍRITU, ¡¡¡UN ESPÍRITU KURAMA!!!"

-"¡¡¡No me importa!!!"

-"¡¿C"MO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?!"

-"Con... con el simple hecho de que estés bien todo vale la pena..."

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

====================

No puedo esperar, en verdad quiero tenerle ya entre mis brazos, pero algo me dice que tengo que esperar hasta la noche, estúpidos presentimientos, los malditos humanos me están metiendo sus malditas percepciones.

Sin razón alguna comienzo a correr, no se el porque ni la dirección, simplemente salgo corriendo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que me estoy internando en la ciudad, aun sigo avanzando hasta que visualizo el... ¿Hospital?

Bueno no veo una razón coherente para estar aquí, Kurama no está en condiciones de... bueno... ¡No está despierto! Pero... ¿no seria mala idea el ir a echar un vistazo verdad?

Doy un gran salto y caigo en un edificio que esta justo enfrente de la habitación de Kurama, a decir verdad estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana del kitsune, así que me asomo, pero cual no fue mi maldita sorpresa al encontrar que... ¡¡¡3 HUMANAS ESTABAN CON ÉL!!!

¡¡¡¡¡ESO SÍ QUE ME HIZO ENFADAR!!!!!

No escuchaba muy bien lo que decían las malditas, pero eso si, ESTABAN MUY, MUY CERCA DE ÉL, solo me les quedé mirando con el odio mas puro y sincero de todos, en verdad deseaba tomar mi katana y cortarles el cuello a todas, pero si he aprendido algo de Kurama es a no matar sin razón alguna, aunque pensándolo bien esta era una MUY buena razón para matarlas.

Sigo observándolas, aun están con él, mas les valía no tocarlo porque si lo hacen les juro que...

Al poco rato de mi llegada 2 de ellas se van dejando a una en la habitación, eso NO ME GUST" EN LO ABSOLUTO, en cuanto las otras se fueron, esa ningen se sentó JUSTO enseguida de Kurama, sentí como si mi sangre ardiera a causa de la ira ya que esa ningen, HABÍA COMNZADO A CARICIAR SU ROSTRO, ESTABA TOCANDO A **MÍ **KURAMA, hasta que veo que lentamente comienza a cercar su rostro al de **MI **KITSUNE.

Eso es TODO, corrí lo MAS rápido que pude, entré por la puerta principal, aun utilizando mi velocidad y corriendo como NUNCA lo había hecho en mi vida, veo la puerta de la habitación de Kurama y la abro de golpe, esa ningen voltea ¡SU ESTÚPIDA CARA HABÍA ESTADO A SOLO UNOS POCOS CENTÍMETROS DE TOCAR LA DE KURAMA!

-"¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!!!" Grité con ira.

-"¡¿Tú quién eres?!"

-"¡¡¡Eso a TI NO te incumbe ningen estúpida, mas te vale que alejes tus sucias manos de MI kitsune!!!"

-"¡¿Kitsune?!"

-"¡¡¡SÍ!!!, ¡¡¡ES **M** KITSUNE, **M** YOUKO Y **M** KURAMA!!!"

-"¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!"

-"¡¡¡De ese sujeto!!!" Y señalo a Kurama, no sabia que las mujeres del Ningenkai fueran tan estúpidas.

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿Y tu quién eres para reclamarlo así???!!!"

-"Yo soy su... su..." Vamos piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa,... creo que tengo una idea solo espero que funcione, bueno aquí vamos "¡Yo soy su NOVIA!"

JA, mujer idiota, se quedó con su estúpida boca abierta, en realidad me hubiera gustado cortarle el cuello pero así no hubiera visto esa expresión en su rostro.

-"Pe-... pero Shuichi dijo que... dijo que.. que él no... que él no tenia novia..."

-"Shuichi dice muchas cosas"

-"¡Pruébalo!"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"¡Qué pruebes el que eres la novia de Shuichi!"

Maldición, ¡¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a hacer eso?!, vamos piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¿si fueras una estúpida ningen como probarías algo así?

-"¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?"

-"Yo que se"

-"Un momento, ¡¿TU qué eres de Kurama, digo de Shuichi?!"

-"Soy una compañera de clase"

-"¡¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¡¡Vete a hacer tus deberes o a leer o a algo pero eso si MUY lejos de donde este Ku-Shuichi!!!"

-"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?"

-"¿Mañana vas a tu escuela no?"

-"Si ¿y eso qué?"

-"Que tarde o temprano te vas a tener que ir, ¡no te puedes quedar aquí para siempre!"

-"Cállate, ¡tu no conoces a Shuichi!"

-"Oh, claro que lo conozco, ¡¡¡lo conozco mas de lo que tu llegarás a conocerlo!!!"

-"¿Ah, si?"

-"SI"

-"¡Entonces dime algo que solo Shuichi sabría!"

-"¡No puedo!"

-"¡¿Por qué no?!"

-"¡Porque le prometí que no lo haría!"

-"¡Tu no sabes nada!"

-"Claro que si s

-"Claro que no, ¡¿además tu que estas haciendo aquí?!"

-"¡Estoy cuidando a Shuichi de que humanas tan idiotas como tu no se le arrimen!"

-"¿Humana? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

¿Acaso todos los humanos tiene que ser tan estúpidos?

En eso entra el sujeto vestido de blanco que vi cuando traje a Kurama hace 2 días...

-"¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?! ¡Este es un hospital, no un centro psiquiátrico!"

-"¡Todo lo comenzó esa mujer!" Dijo la estúpida ningen señalándome.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-"¿Señorita es usted?"

-"¡¿Qué?!" Volví a preguntar, todos los humanos están locos.

-"¿Usted fue la que trajo a este joven verdad?"

-"Eeehhh, si fui yo, se suponía que ustedes eran los mejores de esta maldita ciudad, ¡¿por qué no pudieron hacer algo por Kurama?!" Le grité al sujeto recordándolo todo.

-"No pudimos hacer nada, de repente todo se comenzó a complicar y fue lo que mejor pudimos hacer, de verdad lo sentimos" Dijo agachando su cabeza.

-"¿Tu fuiste la que trajo a Shuichi?" Me preguntó esa ningen en un tono mas calmado.

-"Si, Kurama se va a recuperar, y pronto volverá a andar, no pasará de esta noche" Dije con la mirada baja, en verdad todo dependía de mi, jamás creí que Kurama me pudiese necesitar de esta forma, que raro.

-"Señorita pero si mal lo recuerdo usted tenia varias heridas"

-"Eehhhhhh, si eso, ya estoy bien" Dije recordando mis vendajes.

-"Un momento, ¡usted fue la jovencita que se escapó esta tarde!"

-"Muy bien ya me harte de TODO esto" Me quité la cinta que cubría mi jagan y borré las memorias de esos ningens, la verdad ya me habían cansado y estaba hart de ellos. Solo borré de sus mentes las cosas "innecesarias" por ejemplo que yo me había salido del hospital sin decir nada, que esa ningen estaba interesada en Kurama, solo cosas... "innecesarias"...

Con mi jagan los obligo a salirse de la habitación pero que al final cierren la puerta por supuesto y CON llave, entonces me giro hacia Kurama, quien hubiera pensado que el es un antiguo ladrón del Makai, en verdad se veía muy lindo dormido, se veía lindo... pero a la vez triste... en verdad no me podía imaginar el que Kurama se quedase así, lo único que me consuela es que podrá volver, pero ¿qué pasará después de que despierte? No lo sé, creo que lo mejor será improvisar, y creo que también tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones sobre ciertas humanas que vinieron a visitarle...

Me acerco y me siento a un lado de su cama, y observo su rostro, en verdad no se lo que estoy haciendo, solamente algo me dijo que viniera y vine, ¿por qué le hice eso a los ningens? Creo que actué antes de pensar, eso no esta bien, a veces no es bueno dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero lo que esta hecho esta hecho, en realidad no me arrepiento.

Pongo mis brazos encima de la cama, apoyo mi cabeza en ellos y cierro mis ojos, aun falta mucho para el tiempo limite, al kitsune no le importará esperar.

==============================

KURAMA'S POV

-"Koenma ¿para qué nos mandaste llamar a Kuwabara y a mi?" Preguntó Yusuke un rato después de la partida de Hiei.

-"Eeehhh, sinceramente los llamé por si Hiei se volvía loc e intentaba matarme o destruir mi oficina" Todos se caen al estilo anime.

-"Repito: ¿para qué nos mandaste llamar?"

-"Ya les dije que para que protegieran a mi oficina y a mí" De nuevo se caen todos.

-"¡¡No puedo creer lo cobarde que eres!!" Le gritó Yusuke con reproche.

-"Guarda silencio yo solo estaba siendo precavido eso es todo"

-"Si claro"

-"Eso ya no importa, ¿Kurama estás listo?" Me preguntó Koenma.

-"¿Listo para qué?"

-"Tenemos que ir al hospital para preparar tu cuerpo"

-"¿Prepararlo?"

-"Si, para que pueda recibir apropiadamente el akuryo"

-"¿Nosotros también podemos ir?" Pregunto Yusuke.

-"Eehh, de hecho preferiría que se quedaran"

-"¿Por si Hiei vuelve y ahora si decide matarte y acabar con tu oficina?" Preguntó Kuwabara.

-"En parte si"

-"¡¡¡Eres un cobarde Koenma!!!"

-"¡¡¡Ya te dije que yo solo soy precavido!!!"

En realidad sus discusiones ya me están cansando, aunque debo admitir que a veces son divertidas.

-"¿Koenma nos podemos ir ya?"

-"¿Eh? Oh si esta bien Kurama, pero será mejor que vayamos solos"

-"¿Por qué no podemos ir Kuwabara y yo?"

-"Yusuke mejor ya vete a tu mundo, Kurama estará bien, no te preocupes"

-"¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos?"

-"¡¡¡Yusuke hazme caso y vete de una vez!!!" Dijo mientras aplastaba un botón y Yusuke y Kuwabara caían a no se donde.

-"¿Koenma van a estar bien?"

-"Claro, ¿crees que se van a morir por una caída de solo unos 30 metros?"

Mejor no pregunto.

==========

-"Kurama, Hiei esta en el hospital" Dijo mientras volábamos hacia el hospital para preparar mi cuerpo, Koenma estaba como en aquélla forma espiritual la cual los humanos ordinarios no pueden ver.

-"¡¿Cómo?!"

-"Pues esta en el hospital al parecer te fue a visitar o algo así" por eso les dijo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara que no fueran.

-'¿Ves Kurama? ¡Nos quiere!' Dijo Youko en un tono muy alegre.

-"Este... ¿y qué esta haciendo?"

-"Se quedó dormid"

-'Al parecer aun sigue cansad por las batallas anteriores' Eso no me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo, yo también sigo cansado.

-'Y no l culp, últimamente ha estado pasando por varias cosas'

-'Lo bueno es que ya todo se va a solucionar' Dijo Youko en un tono aliviado.

-'Casi todo'

-'Es verdad, pero vamos a hacer que sea MUY feliz ¿verdad Kurama?'

-'Por supuesto'

-"Bien, ya llegamos" Me sacó de mi trance Koenma.

Traspasamos los cristales y entramos a mi habitación, y ahí estaba... Hiei recostad en mi cama se veía tan dulce, como me gustaría rodearle de nuevo con mis brazos, pero por lastima tendré que esperar. Koenma me deja en una cómoda que esta enseguida de mi cama y coloca sus manos encima de mi cuerpo, y comienza a mandar una especie de onda espiritual a través de éstas, podía ver como esa energía espiritual llenaba todo mi cuerpo e hizo que resplandeciera un poco. Pasaron unos segundos y Koenma paró.

-"Con esto debe ser suficiente"

-"Gracias Koenma"

-"Descuida, es lo menos que podemos hacer por uno de nuestros detectives, y además..."

-"Si no lo haces Hiei de seguro te matar

-"...exacto, jajajaja, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí o quieres regresar al Reikai conmigo?"

-"Me quedo, gracias"

-"Descuida no hay problema, por cierto..."

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Cuando Hiei te de su akuryo va a sentir un 'ligero' dolor en su cabeza y va a perder parte de su energía, así que procura que descanse"

-"Está bien, gracias"

Y se tele transportó a su oficina.

Bien lo único que me queda es esperar a que Hiei se despierte...

==============================

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad...

-"Maldito Koenma cuando lo encuentre le daré una paliza" Decía un detective en EXCESO malhumorado, y sobándose su orgullo.

-"No tenia porque hacer eso, ¡yo entiendo con palabras!"

-"Si claro"

-"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Urameshi?"

-"Nada Kuwabara, mejor ya vámonos, estoy cansado"

-"Si, tienes razón"

-"¿Por qué crees que Koenma nos haya dicho que no podíamos ir con él y Kurama?"

-"No lo sé, ellos dos se han de traer cosas en mente"

-"¿Como qué?"

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

-"Es verdad, ¿cómo quería yo que tu supieras cosas que ni yo mismo se que sé? ¡Y mas cuando tu NUNCA sabes nada!"

-"...no entendí... ¡pero eso no fue bueno!"

-"...(suspiro) no es necesario que lo entiendas, ya vámonos, y mañana nos vemos en el hospital para ver a Kurama, de seguro ya estará despierto"

-"Me duele mi espalda"

-"A mi, mi trasero, ese idiota de Koenma ¿cómo esperaba que saliéramos completamente ilesos de esa caída?"

-"Yo no sé, es cruel, creo que se desquita con nosotros porque no tubo una infancia feliz"

-"Jajajajaja, creo que tienes razón"

-"¿Crees que mejor debamos ir para asegurarnos de que todo está bien?" Mirada maliciosa en su cara.

-"Creo... que será lo mejor" Otra mirada maliciosa.

-"¿A las 11:55?"

-"Hecho"

==============================

KURAMA'S POV

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No puedo creerlo, falta media hora para que sean las 12 y Hiei aun no se despierta, creo que seria muy egoísta de mi parte el que le dijera que me entregara su akuryo, mejor dejo las cosas así, de todos modos este fue el destino que yo elegí.

-'Kurama esta será nuestra única oportunidad de vivir, lo sabes, pero te apoyo, esto fue lo que elegimos'

-'Gracias, en verdad eso me ayud

-'Entonces... ¿te gustaría pasar tus últimos momentos en el Ningenkai mirando dulcemente a Naoko?'

-'Claro, no nos podemos ir sin mirarle por ultima vez'

==============================

HIEI'S POV

Oh vaya que bien dormí,.. un momento, siento una presencia,... es de...

-"¿...Kurama...?"

-"Hiei despertaste"

-"¿Qué hora es...?" Aun estoy medio dormid.

-"..."

-"¿Kurama qué hora es?" En realidad el dormir siempre me ha calmado.

-"Faltan 5 para... las... 12..."

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Me levanto de golpe, no puedo creer lo estúpido que es Kurama, el idiota no me despertó, maldito ya me las va a pagar.

-"¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!" Y veo esa esfera espiritual en la que se encuentra Kurama, o mas bien el alma de Kurama.

-"...Eeehhhhhhh, no lo s

-"¡Tu NUNCA sabes nada!"

-"Eso no es verdad"

-"Eres un idiota... ¿lo sabias?" Dije brindándole una sonrisa, en realidad me había despertado justo a tiempo y el enojarme ya no serviría de nada.

-"Hiei..."

Lentamente me acerco al cuerpo de Kurama y deposito un beso en sus labios, en cuanto los toqué sentí como si estuviera absorbiendo algo, me esta quitando algo, me absorbe, maldición, me esta doliendo la cabeza terriblemente, hasta que ya no puedo mas me desprendo de él, con mi respiración agitada y un tremendo dolor de cabeza, me siento algo extrañ, me falta algo, pero siento como si no fuera de importancia, solo... solo necesito algo de tiempo, tomar un poco de aire y todo estará bien... todo...

Me siento en la cama, ese dolor aun sigue presente, nadie me dijo que esto iba a pasar, estúpido Koenma, pero ya poco a poco va cediendo, hasta que...

Volteo y Kurama poco a poco se va sentando en su cama, al parecer aun no esta aprovechando sus sentidos adecuadamente, pero esta aquí, vivo, ¡Oh vaya volvió!

-"¡¡¡Baka kitsune, volviste!!!" Y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, al parecer no me había afectado casi en nada el darle mi akuryo.

-"Oh Hiei no sabes cuantos deseos tenia de volver a estar contigo"

-"Kurama..."

Volteó mi rostro y me besó, es un maldito, pero, ¡que rayos le amo!, le amo y no lo puedo negar, le abraso con aun mas fuerza, ahora tiene ese sabor que tanto me gusta... su calor... ese 'algo' que me fascina... ese 'algo' que me hace imposible el arrepentirme de mi decisión... lentamente lo recuesto en la cama, yo encima de él por supuesto, entonces comienzo a bajar mis besos hasta que llego a su cuello, su piel es tan suave... tan cálida... tan dulce... lentamente comienzo a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kurama... desabrocho (por el momento) 3 de ellos y comienzo a besar la suave piel de su pecho...

Hasta que...

TOC TOC TOC (Según esto así suenan las puertas cuando uno les da pequeños pero sonoros golpes)

-"¡Hey!, ¿alguien 'consiente' esta ahí? ¿Hiei estás tu?" Era la maldita voz del estúpido detective, es un maldito idiota, ¡En verdad lo estaba disfrutando!

Me levante muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY enojad, rompí la perilla de la puerta (si no recuerdan estaba cerrada con llave) y bruscamente les abrí la puerta casi arrancando las bisagras.

-"Eehhhhhhh,... hola"

-"Estúpido Yusuke, ¿a qué demonios has venido?" En verdad estaba enojad.

-"Solo queríamos ver si Kurama estaba bien"

Terminé de abrir la puerta por completo y les dejé pasar, y Kurama ya estaba sentado en su cama, aunque no se abrochó los escasos botones y se podía ver su pecho perfectamente proporcionado, comenzó a ponerse esos zapatos tan extraños pero a la vez muy cómodos y se incorporó.

-"Hola Yusuke, Kuwabara, ¿ambos están bien?"

¿Ambos están bien? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-"Un poco adoloridos pero bien" Contestó el deforme.

-"¿Y tu Kurama? ¿cómo te encuentras?"

-"Yo estoy bien"

-"Se nota" Dijo Yusuke fijándose en la pijama de Kurama y mostrando una gran sonrisa, en realidad no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso.

-"¿Solo han venido a molestar? ¿Qué no ven la hora que es?" Pregunté impaciente, en verdad quería que se fueran.

-"Eehhhhh, de hecho nosotros... (el deforme voltea a ver a Yusuke)"

-"Queríamos ver si nuestro amigo estaba bien"

-"Si eso"

-"¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?" En verdad espero que entiendan las indirectas estos imbéciles.

-"Eeehhhhhhhh,... (ambos se miraron entre si) no por nada solo que..."

-"¡Habla!" Ya faltaba poco para que los matara.

-"Íbamos a llevar a Kurama a su casa, si eso"

-"¿En verdad?" Dijo Kurama.

-"¿En verdad?" Dijo el detective.

-"Si, en serio" Contestó el deforme.

Solo les lancé una mirada de odio a ambos, no les creí en absoluto lo que dijeron, pero no me parecía mala idea el sacar a Kurama de este lugar, en realidad no me agradaba en absoluto ese 'hospital' por 6 cosas:

1.- Estaba lleno de ningens.

2.- Te visten y/o cambian sin que tu te des cuenta.

3.- ODIO a los que visten de blanco.

4.- Todos friegan mucho.

5.- Puede entrar cualquiera a cualquier habitación.

Y sobre todo la mas importante:

6.- PORQUE VIENEN UNAS HUMANAS ESTÚPIDAS AL CUARTO DE KURAMA Y SE ASEGURAN DE ESTAR CON ÉL TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO.

No dije nada, así que empacamos las cosas de Kurama (que no eran muchas), esperamos a que se cambiara de ropa, fuimos con el doctor que le atendía y se sorprendió mucho ante la total recuperación 'repentina' del paciente y quiso que se quedara un tiempo mas para hacerle unos análisis, pero como estaba totalmente hart de ese sujeto solo digamos que le hice entrar en razón (N/A: No le hagan caso, usó su jagan y le hizo ciertas modificaciones a la mente del Dr.).

Cuando al fin nos dejaron salir de ese condenado lugar, nos fuimos caminando en dirección de la casa de Kurama, Yusuke y el deforme estaban comentando algo de una caída, al parecer Koenma los había lanzado a no se donde, imbeciles, no pueden ni siquiera caerse bien, que idiotas.

-"Y caímos justo encima de una fabrica que habían cerrado hace años, ese maldito Koenma no sabe cuidar a sus detectives"

-"Me duelen mis piernas"

-"Se hubieran retirado cuando Koenma se los pidió 'amablemente'"

-"Oh, es verdad, ¿por qué Koenma no quería que fuéramos con ustedes?"

==============================

KURAMA'S POV

¿Cómo podía decirles que Koenma no quería que fueran para que no... mmmmmmm... dañaran la atmósfera del hospital?

-"Eehhh, no lo s

-"¡Kurama nos estas ocultando algo!" Me dijo Yusuke.

-"Claro que no, es solo que..." Vamos piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¿qué le digo?

-"¿Por qué no se van a sus casas de una buena vez?" Gracias a Inari Hiei intervino en la platica.

-"¿Qué tienes en contra de que acompañemos a nuestro amigo a SU casa?"

-"Nada, solo estoy en contra de que hablen mucho y de que digan cosas estúpidas"

-"Jaja, me estás matando de la risa"

-"Ojalá fuera as

-"Eehhh, ya llegamos"

Lo bueno fue que llegamos pronto a mi casa y que no siguieron discutiendo, Hiei no tiene que tener mucha actividad...

-"Bueno Kurama aquí te dejamos, ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar nosotros también"

-"De acuerdo, gracias a los dos"

-"De nada"

-"Nos vemos luego Kurama, adiós"

-"Adiós"

Cuando nos terminamos de despedir tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta para al fin entrar a mi casa, como me alegro de que mi madre esté en un viaje de negocios, en verdad no se que clase de explicaciones le hubiera podido dar por todo esto, cuando entramos Hiei se dirigió directamente al sofá, en realidad se veía cansad, le sigo y me siento a su lado, sorprendentemente se apoya en mi y cierra sus ojos, Oh vaya mi corazón comienza a latir con mas fuerza, ¿cómo su simple tacto puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas? Creo que nunca lo sabré.

-"Te extrañé" Me dijo son sus ojos aun cerrados.

-"Y yo a ti" Dije rodeándol con mis brazos.

Ahí estábamos los dos, semi-recostados en el sofá, con Hiei en mi pecho recostad boca-arriba y yo rodeándole con mis brazos, pude percibir aquel exquisito aroma que desprendía su cabello, me estaba relajando bastante, se sentía realmente bien, me sentía algo fatigado pero no tanto, pasamos ahí un buen rato, sentía como si todo esto fuera un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar nunca.

Cuando siento que Hiei se quedó dormid, l tomo entre mis brazos y me dirijo a mi habitación para que pueda descanar mejor ahí, su respiración daba directamente a mi cuello, era suave, tranquila, en fin, se sentía realmente bien, subo lentamente las escaleras fascinado por la persona que llevo entre mis brazos, ¿podría alguien querer tanto? Cuando llego a mi habitación l dejo suavemente en mi cama y me siento a su lado, puedo ver mucha tranquilidad en su rostro, por ahora creo que lo mejor será que descanse, se lo debo.

-'¡Hey! ¡Se suponía que yo iba a hablar!'

-'Ya tendrás tu oportunidad'

-'No es justo'

-'En cuanto encuentre una, te prometo que hablaras'

-'...está bien, pero que sea pronto'

Solo algo antes de irme...

==============================

HIEI'S POV

Maldición, de nuevo me quede dormid, pero antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos siento unos suaves labios posarse en mi mejilla, abro mis ojos para encontrarme los de Kurama, no pude el evitar sonreír, en verdad no pude resistirme el hacerlo. Pude observar que me había llevado a su habitación, no me molesta eso en absoluto.

Trato de por lo menos sentarme en la cama pero Kurama evita que lo haga poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros.

-"Lo mejor será que descanses" Me dijo casi en un susurro.

-"No estoy cansad" (N/A: Mentira!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡todo es una vil mentira!!!, ¡¡¡me cae que por poco y se desmaya del cansancio!!!... creo que exageré... de nuevo ¬¬u)

-"¿En serio?" Dijo en un tono algo juguetón.

-"Por supuesto"

-"En ese caso..." Y para mi sorpresa se comenzó a transformar en Youko.

-"¿Qué...?" Algo tramaban esos dos.

-"Nada, solo..."

-"¿Solo...?"

-"Es que tengo algo que decirte..." Esto si que es raro, Youko queriéndome decir algo, que curioso.

Él tenia aun sus manos en mis hombros, parecía... por Inari parecía... ¿nervioso?

Con la esperanza de que se pudiera relajar un poco y que me pudiera decir 'eso' de una forma mas calmada, rodee con mis brazos su cuello, lo acerque a mi y comencé a probar sus labios, wow no podía creer que sus labios supieran igual a los de Kurama, creí que seria diferente.

Saboree sus labios, eran suaves y cálidos, los mordí levemente, entré mas a su boca y me encontré con su lengua, juguetee un rato con ella, hasta que creí que ya había entrado en confianza, lentamente me fui desprendiendo de él, pero después creí que aun no era el momento de dejarlo en paz, así que comencé a besar, lamer y a morder su cuello, todo esto lentamente y sin ninguna prisa.

-"Hi-Hiei yo..."

Paré para recostarme de nuevo y mirarle desde ahí, no podía creerlo, Youko estaba sonrojado, wow eso si que es raro, aunque creo que yo también lo estaba, me miró y me brindó una linda sonrisa (aun sonrojado).

-"Ai Shitteru" Le dije sin dudarlo.

-"Ai Shitteru Mo" (N/A: Antes de que ponga alguna otra cosa, "Mo" en japonés según yo o mas bien en una página para aprender japonés se utiliza para decir 'también' o 'tampoco' pero en este caso lo vamos como en el capitulo 6 a utilizar como 'también' en realidad lo puse así para que lo leyeran al revés, como lo hacen los japoneses de izquierda a derecha, así que lo que dice Youko es: "También te amo").

-"¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?" Si solo era eso no tenia por que esforzarse tanto.

-"En parte si, y en parte no"

-"..." Sé que sabrá deducir mi silencio.

-"Yo... bueno yo..." Se sienta en la cama y yo hago lo mismo sin dejar de mirarle "Durante toda mi existencia, todas las criaturas me han visto como un ser que carece de sentimientos a tal grado de dejar de sentir..."

Paró por un momento, podía ver algo de soledad en sus ojos, creo que sabe que tengo miedo de que algún día llegue a olvidarse de mi, me le acerco mas y me siento justo enseguida de él.

-"Por un tiempo yo también pensé lo mismo, hasta que me hirieron y conocí a mi madre, ella me cuidó y me brindó la capacidad de sentir, en realidad no la apliqué con nadie, solo con ella, hasta... hasta que te conocí..." Por alguna razón sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-"Creo que en cierta forma a mi me pasó lo mismo, solo claro que yo no tuve una madre para que me mostrara que puedo querer a alguien, sino que te tuve a ti" Dije mientras le abrasaba, él hizo lo mismo, cerré mis ojos, no puedo creerlo, en verdad Youko tenia sentimientos y...

-"Ai Shitteru, éstas palabras las digo sinceramente, no son un juego cualquiera, en verdad... en verdad las siento" No puedo creerlo, en verdad,... en verdad Youko...

-"Yo..."

-"No te culpo si no me crees, en verdad no tienes la culpa, de hecho... no debería de estar yo aquí" Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama "Mejor te dejo descansar, buenas noches" Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero, ¿pensaba que se iba a ir así como así? Pues estaba MUY equivocado, así que rápidamente me bajo de la cama y me interpongo entre la puerta y él.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Dije mientras lo empujaba lentamente a la cama.

-"Yo ya me iba" Dijo al parecer leyendo mi mente y comprendiendo mi plan.

-"Pues yo creo que no" Dije y al mismo tiempo lo derrumbaba en su cama, de nuevo besándolo.

No tenia ninguna idea de lo que se debía y/o no se debía hacer, pero solo digamos que improvisé (N/A: Solo digamos que instintos), comencé a retirar su cinturón, lentamente,... después la parte superior de su túnica (N/A: En realidad no sé si es una túnica pero creo que es la única palabra con la que puedo describir las ropas de Youko, ya saben, esas prendas blancas...) hasta que su pecho quedo totalmente descubierto y comencé a besarlo, Oh en verdad sabia bien, también acaricio su torso, entonces de nuevo subo mis besos y me quedo en su cuello, no saben la adictiva que puede llegar a ser la piel del kitsune, paré un poco para ver el bello rostro del Youko que me acompañaba, en verdad nunca creí que podría querer tanto a alguien.

==============================

YOUKO'S POV

En verdad no me imaginaba que Hiei... pues... pudiera hacer eso,... cada beso... cada caricia... jamás creí que se pudieran sentir tantas cosas, algo en mi pecho, algo en mi corazón, no sé, hay 'algo' que se encuentra ahí, escondido... también no pude evitar el excitarme un 'poco', ¿qué es mejor que tener a Hiei encima? Poco a poco sus manos van bajando... lentamente... explorando... buscando... acariciando cuanta cosa encontraba, por favor que no pare, acompañando a todas esas dulces y exquisitas caricias, estaban aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios tan delicados, inexpertos... no puedo creer que sea su primera vez... creo que no será mala idea el ayudarle un poco... aunque hasta ahora lo ha hecho bastante bien... no puedo evitar tampoco el gemir de vez en cuando... a veces toca ciertos 'puntos' que me hacen sentir placer... comenzó a frotar su cuerpo levemente con el mío, Oh vaya, creo que no seria mala la idea de ayudarle a que 'se sintiera mas cómod' así que comencé a retirarle su blusa y a comenzar a besar su cuello también, Oh vaya, ¿alguien puede llegar a ser tan perfecto? Retiró mis pantalones y no creí que fuera mala idea que yo hiciese lo mismo, quedando ambos desnudos en la cama, nada iba a detener nuestras acciones ahora, se coloca encima de mi y de nuevo me besa... entonces comienza a bajar sus besos... siguiendo un sendero que va desde mi garganta hasta mi abdomen... cada vez baja y baja mas hasta llegar a mi miembro... lo tomó y lo comenzó a lamer... lenta y seductoramente... jugueteando con sus colmillos y amenazando con morderlo con ellos levemente... suelto gemido tras gemido, ondas de placer circulan por todo mi cuerpo... siento como un liquido sale de éste y Hiei lo bebe... con cierta presión con su lengua... cuando termina reanuda su regreso hacia mi boca... siguiendo ese camino que había trazado con su lengua... para dirigirse a uno de mis pezones... lo lame y una leve y placentera descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo... sigue subiendo hasta que se topa con mi cuello... siento como en uno de sus dedos enciende una llama... es pequeña... y comienza a unirla a mi pecho... debería sentir dolor ante las leves quemaduras pero al contrario, siento placer... traza líneas sin sentido para mi... aun besando mi pecho... lamiendo... besando... mordiendo... sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo... cada espacio... cada músculo... hábilmente... cuando termina de trazar líneas en mi pecho tomo la decisión de intercambiar lo papeles, rápidamente cambio nuestros lugares... ahora yo encima, y comienzo a besar su cuello...

Repite mi nombre varias veces... eso me excita aun mas... sus manos se posaron en mi abdomen para acariciarlo...después comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda... mi pecho... ¿cómo podía hacerlo tan bien? Decidí no pensar mas y dejarme llevar... dejarme llevar por sus caricias... sus besos... su todo...

==============================

HIEI'S POV

Maldito Kurama, ¿por qué tiene que hacer todo tan bien? Comenzó a besar mi cuello y... ¿cómo decirlo?... creo que la experiencia le hace bastante bien, cada roce... cada contacto que nuestros cuerpos tienen... siento como si cada vez que le tocase una corriente eléctrica atravesase mi cuerpo, era bastante placentero, ahora esta bajando sus besos... lenta y deliciosamente... sus manos bajan también... no se hasta donde tenga pensado llegar, de hecho en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que se pudiera hacer esto... que se pudiera sentir esto... sus labios llegan hasta mis muslos, separó un poco mis piernas y comenzó a lamer lentamente... a besar... a acariciar...

-"Ku-... Kurama..."

Paró por un momento y sin vacilar por un instante comenzó a lamer nuevamente... solo que esta ves mas profundo... en aquella entrada... introdujo su lengua... explorando... buscando... solté varios gemidos seguidos a esto, no pude evitarlo... comienza a subir sus besos de nuevo, cuando llega a mi cuello lo besa y toma mis caderas con sus manos elevándolas un poco, ¿qué tenia pensado hacer?

-"¿Qué vas a...?"

Mis palabras fueron calladas por un breve beso...

-"Solo relájate y déjate llevar... iré con cuidado..."

'Iré con cuidado...' ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Elevó un poco mas mis caderas y colocó su erección justo en la entrada de mi cuerpo, se acercó mas a mi y lentamente comenzó a entrar...

-"Ahh..." Dijo que iría con cuidado pero sin embargo me duele.

Para cesar mis gemidos unió sus labios con los míos, eso funcionó bien hasta que se introdujo mas y mas, y teniendo como resultado que yo gimiera mas... parecía que nunca iba a acabar... me aferré a las sabanas apretándolas fuertemente con mis dedos...

-"¿Quieres que continúe?" Me preguntó cuando llevaba la mitad de su miembro dentro de mi.

No pude responder, claro que si quería que continuara, a pesar del dolor sentía bastante placer, pero no se porque pero no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de mi boca, así que le abrasé y le uní mas a mi causando que su erección penetrara mas, y eso causó otro gemido, pero ahora no de dolor, sino de placer..

Youko retomó lo que había dejado por un momento y volvió a seguir entrando... lentamente... hasta que penetró en su totalidad, de nuevo volvió a retroceder y nuevamente a entrar... se movía constantemente dentro de mi... pero no muy rápido, al parecer para que yo me fuese acostumbrando poco a poco a su presencia en mi cuerpo, pero yo quería que aumentase su velocidad, que entrara con mas fuerza, aunque a veces agradecía que lo hiciese de esa forma, nuestros sudores comenzaron a mezclarse... formando uno solo... lo mismo pasaba con nuestros cuerpos... a cada momento que pasaba, Youko aumentaba su velocidad y la fuerza con la que entraba, sentía como si algo dentro de mi fuese a estallar de alguna manera... algo placentero... demasiada excitación... Youko movía sus caderas ágilmente... entrando y saliendo... hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no pudieron mas con tanto placer y lo expulsaron todo en una ola de lujuria inmensa llegando al orgasmo.

Comenzó a salir lentamente y ambos nos recostamos en la cama, con la respiración notablemente agitada y con nuestros corazones latiendo fervientemente, me acurruque dentro de sus brazos y me dormí rápidamente, en verdad me sentía muy cansad, no creí poder mas con esto.

==============================

YOUKO'S POV

Se quedo dormid entre mis brazos, en verdad necesitaba descansar, le quiero tanto, le abrazo y dejo que duerma con tranquilidad, pero no antes de decirle algo suavemente al oído...

-"Hiei... Ai Shitteru..."

==========

En la mañana...

Abrí mis ojos para descubrir que mi transformación en Youko no había terminado, ¿el porque? Pues no lo sé, y no me interesa, lo único que me importa es la persona que tengo entre mis brazos... la persona que mas quiero... la persona que se robó mi corazón... que irónico que el mayor ladrón de Makai haya sido robado... y lo mas irónico no fue el que le hayan robado, sino que marcó su vida de por vida por tomar su corazón... sus sentimientos... aquellas sensaciones que habían estado escondidas muy dentro de su ser... al parecer aquella pared que ocultaba todo tipo de emociones fue derrumbada por el sentimiento de amar, de proteger... quien hubiera pensado que el gran Youko Kurama se hubiera llegado a enamorar...

La persona entre mis brazos comienza amoverse y a mostrar señales de que comienza a despertar... no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarle con dulzura.

-"Buenos días"

-"¿Qué...? Oh, buenos días" Tiene sueño.

-"Sabes, yo y Kurama lo hemos estado pensando y..."

-"¿Y...?"

-"¿Recuerdas lo que es una pareja de novios verdad?"

-"...si quiero" Y me besó dulcemente yo correspondo a sus labios...

Un momento... ¿dijo si quiero?

¿FIN?

==========================================================

He aquí mi primer fic terminado, mi primer yaoi y mi primer lemon!!!!!!!!

Aquí en este momento son las 5:32 de la mañana, no he dormido en TODA LA MENTADA NOCHE!!! HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!! SI HOY 15 DE AGOSTO, decidí actualizar y terminarlo hoy, por que? Pues porque hasta ahora lo estoy terminando ya me mi imaginación solo me dio para esto, siempre estuve soñando con este capitulo y a la mera hora toda mi imaginación se me fue, y he el ahí de la tardanza de la actualización.

He aquí la contestación de mis reviews!!!:

**Angeli Murasaki-** Tienes razón pero espero que te haya gustado, y sobre lo del final feliz... creo que es feliz... jajajaja, haber que te pareció, y muchas gracias por leerlo, byeeeeeeeeee.

**AomeRL-** No sabes cuanto me alegra el que te haya gustado mi fic, en verdad este ultimo capitulo si que fue un show completo para mi ya que es el primero que termino, el primer lemon y ya te has de imaginar, espero que en este capitulo el protagonismo de Youko te haya gustado, gracias, de veras gracias.

**Nishmat Jim-** Me alegra que te hayas atrevido a leerlo y que bueno que te gusto como describí las emociones, a decir verdad no soy muy amante del yaoi pero no puedo negar que me gusta la pareja que hacen Kurama y Hiei, sinceramente no puedo, tratare de esforzarme para hacer mejores fics, ya que en este se me fueron uno que otro detalles y cositas pequeñas, pero me alegra que lo hayas leído, Domo arigato.

**Shady10-** Haber que te parece el final de este fic, de hecho creo que me quedo bien, aunque no se el lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno y la verdad no se como me quedo, tu me dirás el resultado y en verdad me ayudaron bastante tus comentarios, Domo arigato Gozaimasu, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Dark-Kagome-chan-** No hay problema Darky, me alegra que te hayas podido comunicar (de alguna forma) haber que te pareció este capi, creo que me quedo bien, solo que es el final T.T, bueno te portas bien y si te portas mal me invitas, ciao!!!!!

**VALSED-** Que bueno que te gusto, haber que te parece este capitulo final, en verdad no se si me quedo muy, no se que, tu me dirás con un review, ese Youko... ya nadie lo cambia...

Y... pues... ¡¡ESO ES TO- ESO ES TO- ESO ES TO- ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!!!

Naoko- "¿En serio?"

Alex- "En realidad no"

Youko- "¿Y por que no? A mi me gusta quedarme así... ya sabes... en la cama..."

Alex- "¡Yo no me refería a eso!, escuchen voy a hacer..."

Naoko- "¿Un suicidio?"

Youko- "¿Un almuerzo?"

Alex- "Claro que no, voy a hacer... ¡UNA SEGUNDA PARTE!"

Naoko & Youko- "¡¿QUÉ?!" O.o

Alex- "Lo que escucharon, una segunda parte, la haré tanto si me apoyan o no y la titularé...

Naoko- "Me cae que ni nombre le has puesto" ¬.¬

Youko- "Ni siquiera ha comenzado a escribir" ¬.¬

Alex- "¡Cállense! ¡Aun no he escrito nada pero ya le tengo el titulo al fic!"

Naoko- "Pues dilo de una maldita vez" ¬.¬

Alex- "La voy a titular '¿Te quieres casar conmigo?'"

Naoko- "Claro que no" ¬.¬

Alex- "No te estaba preguntando" ¬.¬

Youko- & Naoko- "..." ¬.¬u

Bueno ya escucharon VA A HABER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, TANTO AI APOYAN A LA AUTORA, COMO SI NO, USTEDES DIR'N CON SUS REVIEWS, a lo largo de este fic deje varios errores que no les diré porque capaz que no se han dado cuenta y mejor no se los digo, tratare de que el próximo fic no tenga error alguno.

Y como ya me duele mucho mi muñeca y como no tengo nada mas que agregar...

ADI"S ESTA ES MI ULTIMA DESPEDIDA ASI QUE...

SAIYONARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
